La haine est un sentiment, l'amour en est un aussi
by Michoc's
Summary: Lily et James sont en 7eme année, mais petit détail, ils se détestent, cela changera t'il au cours du temps ? love/hate James/Lily, **histoire dédiée à Ange**
1. La vengeance est si douce

**La vengeance est si douce.**

_ Potter ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Le concerné se retourna pour apercevoir une tornade auburn (1) descendre les escaliers du dortoir des filles et s'approcher dangereusement de lui.

_ Oui ? demanda-t-il le plus innocemment tandis que des rires moqueurs s'élevaient à travers la salle commune. 

_ Tu ne vois pas ? s'écria-t-elle hors d'elle.

_ Non, je ne vois pas, dit-il avec un petit sourire dissimulé, essayant de ne pas rire comme les autres. 

_ Ah oui ? ? Et les oreilles que je me trimbale sur ma tête, tu ne les vois pas peut-être ? 

En effet, Lily Evans, une jeune fille de 7eme année placée dans la maison des Gryffondor, avait des oreilles de lapin à la place de ses oreilles normales. Et bien sûr, cette blague de très mauvais goût ne pouvait venir que du très célèbre maraudeur, James Potter. 

Depuis leur 6eme année, c'était blagues sur blagues entre eux. Personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi depuis cette année là, ils se haïssaient, même pas les autres maraudeurs. Avant cela, ils ne faisaient que s'ignorer, mais maintenant, c'était l'horreur. C'était celui qui marquait le plus de point. Bien sûr, les autres maraudeurs, entre autre Sirius, étaient ravis, cela leur permettait de faire plus de farce. Lily étant bien sûr, leur deuxième cible préférée après les Serpentard.

_ Tu sais, moi je trouve que ça te va très bien, lança Sirius sur un ton faux, alors qu'il rigolait. 

_ C'est ça, rigole. Ha, ha, je me tord de rire, répliqua Lily. Potter, rend-moi maintenant mes vraies oreilles ! ! !

_ Attends que je réfléchisse, non.

_ Non ? 

_ Non.

Lily, en proie d'une crise de nerfs, lui attrapa le col et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux verts émeraude flamboyant lançaient des éclairs quand elle déclara :

_ Tu vas me rendre mes oreilles immédiatement ou sinon …

_ Sinon quoi ? Dit James d'une voix forte alors que tout le monde les écoutait à présent. Tu vas te mettre à faire des bonds partout et grignoter une carotte ? 

Tout le monde partit une fois de plus à rire, mais quand Lily leur lança un regard noir, ils se turent, sauf James, écroulé de rire. 

_ Si tu veux retrouver tes oreilles Evans, tu vas devoir te débrouiller toute seule, car personne ne t'aidera, reprit James d'un ton mi-sérieux, mi-amusé quand il eut fini de rire.

_ Je te jure que tu vas me le payer Potter. Attend toi à voir mon copain …

_ Ton copain ? Lequel ? à oui ! Ce Poufsouffle … comment il s'appelle déjà ?

_ Andy ! Ragea t'elle.

_ C'est ça, Andy, répéta James en souriant. Tu crois qu'il te défendrait ? Permet-moi d'en douter. Et puis, Evans, tu ne sais pas te défendre toute seule ? 

_ Je te déteste ! ! Hurla-t-elle avant de partir, furieuse, s'enfermée dans son dortoir.

Face à cela, les garçons se tapèrent dans les mains, fière de leur victoire contre Lily tandis que certain félicitait les maraudeurs. De son côté, Lily était folle de rage.

_ Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais ! ! ! Cria-t-elle à pleins poumons, elle était sûre que l'ont avait du l'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde. 

Et en effet, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer trois têtes étonnées par les cris de rage de Lily. Les personnes rentrèrent et s'installèrent autour d'elle. 

_ Lily, calme toi enfin ! S'exclama Orianne.

_ Oui, on t'entend jusque dans la salle commune, déclara Jennifer (2).

_ Et si tu continues comme ça, les maraudeurs vont s'en donner à cœur joie, rajouta Frédérique (3).

_ Bien sûr qu'ils s'en donnent à cœur joie ! S'exclama Orianne. Alors, le mieux, c'est de te calmer. 

_ Je ne me calmerai que quand je me serais vengée de ce Potter ! 

Les filles se regardèrent et préférèrent sortir, laissant Lily seule avec sa colère.

Orianne, Jennifer et Frédérique étaient les trois amies de Lily, ses meilleures amies. Elles faisaient tout ensemble et cela, depuis leur entrée à Poudlard. Orianne était une fille calme et simple, ses cheveux châtain lui descendaient jusqu'au épaules et ses yeux étaient d'un marron très claires. Jennifer, elle, était une fille plus dynamisme, la joie de vivre émanait d'elle. Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun presque noir et descendaient jusqu'aux fesses, et ses yeux étaient d'un vert transperçant. Frédérique, appelé Frédo, avait un fort caractère qu'on lui enviait, près à toujours défendre les autres et d'une extrême gentillesse. Ses cheveux étaient d'un beau brun mi-long et ses yeux étaient comme ceux de Lily et Jennifer, d'un vert brillant, bien que ceux de Lily était d'autant plus étonnant que ses amies. 

Cette dernière était tellement énervée qu'elle ne fit même pas attention à l'absence de ses camarades de chambre, tout ce qui lui intéressait à présent, c'était de se venger. Et elle comptait bien y arriver.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_ Il faut avouer qu'on l'a bien eu ! s'exclama Sirius, un large sourire aux lèvres. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de réussir un de ses coups.

_ Et c'est bien marré, ajouta Remus en souriant également. 

_ Les oreilles de lapin lui vont à merveille, vous ne trouvez pas ? Questionna James d'un air moqueur.

_ Tout ce que tu fais subir à Lily, tu le trouves drôle de toute façon, fit remarquer Peter. Les trois autres se retournèrent, surpris.

_ Depuis quand tu défends Evans ? Demanda Sirius.

_ Et depuis quand tu l'appelles Lily ? Posa James. 

_ Oh ben … c'est sortit comme ça, dit Peter d'un ton insignifiant, en haussant les épaules.

_ C'est une discussion très intéressante, mais je crois que nous devrions arrêter là, on a cours de métamorphose dans 15 minutes. 

_ Allons vers notre funeste destin, plaisanta Sirius en se levant d'un bond.

Les maraudeurs se dirigèrent alors à leur cours, s'en oublier au passage de faire quelques farces aux Serpentard qui avaient le malheur d'ennuyer les plus jeunes Gryffondor. Arrivés à leurs places, Remus aperçut que Lily manquait à l'appel et ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer :

_ Evans n'est pas là.

_ Et à ton avis, pourquoi ? répliqua Frédérique qui étaient derrière eux.

_ Elle n'à aucun sens de l'humour, répondit James en haussant les épaules.

_ A oui ? Je suis sûre que tu ne dirais pas la même chose si s'étais toi qui te baladais avec des oreilles de lapin sur le haut de ton crâne ! S'énerva Frédo. 

_ De toute façon, elle reviendra quand elle sera calmée, je suis sûr que dans 5 minutes, on la verra franchir la porte. 

_ Tu ne connais pas Lily, dit Orianne en soupirant.

_ Faites-moi confiance.

Mais, comme l'avait Orianne, Lily ne se montra pas. Elle ne vint même pas de toute la journée. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

_ Euréka ! J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama Lily, toute souriante.

La Gryffondor qui se trouvait allongée sur son lit se releva d'un seul bond. Elle venait enfin, après une journée d'effort, de trouvée le sort pour ramener ses oreilles à la normale. Pourtant, ce n'était pas dans son habitude de bloquer sur un contre sort à trouver, car les enchantements et les contre sorts étaient sa spécialité. Potter avait du trouver un sort extrêmement complexe pour qu'elle ne le connaisse pas. Et cela l'énervait au plus au point. Elle appliqua donc le sortilège, qu'elle réussit à la perfection.

_ Maintenant, l'heure de la vengeance a sonné, ricana-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle sortit ensuite en hâte du dortoir. Elle allait passer le tableau de la grosse dame quand celui-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser place à ses trois amies.

_ Lily ! S'exclama Jennifer. Où étais-tu ? Tu n'es quand même pas restée toute la journée là haut au moins ?

_ Si, mais là, je suis occupée les filles, désolée. A tout à l'heure ! Et elle partit.

_ Je déteste quand elle fait ça ! Dit Orianne, ce qui déclencha un rire des deux autres.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_ Andy ? Andy ? Andy ! ! !

_ Oui ? Oh, Lily chérie, comment vas-tu ? demanda le concerné en se retournant tout souriant. Lily lui rendit ce sourire et Andy s'approcha pour l'embrasser.

_ Tu m'as manqué, dit-t-il.

_ Moi, ou mes baisés ? demanda Lily d'un ton taquin. 

_ Tes baisés, bien sûr, répondit-il sans hésitations. 

La réponse ne lui plut guère, mais elle préféra l'ignorer pour lui demander : 

_ Tu connais bien Potter ?

_ Disons que je connais les maraudeurs et leurs blagues, pourquoi ?

_ Cet imbécile essaye de me rendre folle ! Et cela depuis l'année dernière ! J'ai besoin de ton aide. 

_ Moi ? Mais euh … Andy semblait assez gêné par la situation.

_ Et bien oui, toi. Je voudrais que tu lui dises de me laisser tranquille. Peu être que si tu lui parles, il cessera de m'ennuyer.

Un sourire passa sur le visage du Poufsouffle :

_ Je croyais que tu détestais demander de l'aide aux autres, dit-il. Et en particulier quand il s'agit de " Potter ". Et d'ailleurs, n'oublie pas qui il est, c'est " Potter ", un maraudeur. Que voudrais-tu que je fasse contre lui ?

Lily soupira, vexée et fit mine de partir, mais son petit ami la retint par le bras.

_ Hé ! T'en va pas ! Tu sais que si tu as besoin de réconfort, je suis toujours là … 

Et il chercha à l'embrasser, en vainc car elle partit d'un coup pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un sort pour son ennemi juré. 

Sans aucune hésitation, elle s'avança d'un pas assuré vers un rayon de la bibliothèque et en retira un vieux bouquin. Elle tourna les pages du livre à une vitesse incroyable, sachant exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Quand elle trouva ce dont elle avait besoin, un sourire illumina son visage.

_ Cette fois, tu vas mordre la poussière, Potter, murmura-t-elle. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

_ Te voilà enfin, fit remarquer Orianne, alors que Lily s'asseyait à côté de ses amies pour le dîner.

_ Oui, me voilà.

_ On s'inquiétait pour toi, déclara Jennifer. 

_ désolée les filles, ce n'était pas mon intention.

_ Je parie que tu préparais un plan contre Potter, lança Frédo avec un petit sourire en coin.

_ Tu as deviné juste.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ? Demanda Orianne en s'approchant un peu plus pour que personne ne les entende. 

_ Tu verras bien, je dis juste que ça pourrait être assez divertissant.

_ Tu es diabolique, lança Jennifer dans un rire dissimulé.

_ Et fière de l'être avec ça, répondit Lily en rajustant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Que le spectacle commence … _Confusium__ !_

Le sort toucha James sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent et Lily retourna à sa discussion avec ses amies. James se sentait troublé alors qu'il entamait son pain. Sa tête se mit soudain à lui faire horriblement mal et sa vue se troubla pendant un moment. Il devait être pâle car Sirius questionna :

_ Sa va Jamesie ? T'a pas l'air au mieux de ta forme.

_ Je ne sais pas, je ne me sens pas très bien…  
_ Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? Demanda Peter.

_ Non ! Enfin, je veux dire, pas la peine, ça va passer. 

_ C'est comme tu le sens, dit Remus.

James ne voulait pas aller à l'infirmerie, il n'aimait pas trop cet endroit. Il faut dire qu'il y avait passé la plus grande partie de sa scolarité entre les blessures de Quidditch, les bagarres avec les Serpentard et les blagues qui tournaient mal. Ce dernier cas était heureusement rare. 

Enfin, comme il l'avait dit, à la fin du repas il se sentait plus que bien. 

_ Tu as l'air d'allé mieux, lança Remus d'un ton rassuré.

_ Oui, je ne sais pas ce que j'avais Peter, sûrement un coup de fatigue. 

_ Euh non, moi je suis là, dit Peter qui était assis en face de Remus et à côté de James, tandis que Remus fronçait les sourcils. 

_ Je sais que tu es là, Remus, dit James en prenant une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

Les trois autres se lancèrent des regards surpris avant de retourner leur attention sur leur ami qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de son malaise.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Cornedrue ? Demanda Sirius qui ne comprenait visiblement rien.

_ Rogue ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous à notre table ? Dégage ! ! ! 

_ Quoi ? ! S'offensa Sirius. Je suis pas Rogue ! Comment peux-tu me confondre avec ce déchet de la vie ? 

_ Patmol, calme-toi et laisse tomber, sinon il va se jeter sur toi, dit Remus du calme que l'ont lui connaissait bien. 

De l'autre bout de la table, un groupe de filles se retenait à ne pas éclater de rire face à la situation. Lily, par contre, ne retenait pas un sourire franc comme ses trois amies qui plaçaient leurs mains devant leur bouche pour rester discrète. 

" Le meilleur reste à venir ", pensa Lily avec gaieté.

_ Et ce n'est pas fini apparemment, réussi à dire Orianne derrière un rire caché. 

Les quatre filles observèrent avec satisfaction le maraudeur se lever et se diriger vers la table des professeurs. Les autres maraudeurs essayèrent de le retenir, en vainc.

James s'arrêta donc devant le professeur Mc Gonagall qui semblait aussi étonnée que tous les autres professeurs. Mais l'étonnement passa à la honte pour le professeur de métamorphose quand James prit la parole.

_ Hey ! Cynthia, je ne t'avais pas vu depuis plusieurs jours ! Tu ne vas plus à la bibliothèque ? Ça ne te ressemble pas.

_ M. Potter enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? 

Une expression d'incompréhension passa sur le visage du Gryffondor. Autour de lui, les rires fusaient de partout et il semblait être le seul à ne pas comprendre. Tout lui paraissait étrange et les personnes avec qui il parlait avaient l'air de s'être donné le mot pour le contredire à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. James n'assimilait pas non plus pourquoi Cynthia, une vieille amie de Serdaigle, l'appelait " M. Potter ". 

_ Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend _toi_ ? 

_ Veuillez cesser immédiatement vos âneries ! Cria le professeur Mc Gonagall alors que tout le monde riait dans la salle.

_ Epargne moi tes phrases si bien tournée, on dirait cette chouette de Mc Gonagall.

_ M. Potter ! Mais enfin Dumbledore, faite quelque chose ! S'énerva Mc Gonagall qui était en proie de fondre sur place.

Le concerné la regarda avec un petit sourire non dissimulé et ses yeux pétillant de malice.

_ Je crois qu'il n y'a pas grand chose à faire, dit-il, comme si ce spectacle le réjouissait à un point de ne pas vouloir l'interrompre. 

Patmol, Lunard et Queuedver ne purent se retenir plus longtemps, ils rirent aussi en chœur avec les autres qui redoublèrent brusquement leurs rires. Il fallait avouer que voir un élève traiter leur professeur de métamorphose de chouette était quelque chose d'inoubliable qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais. Mais James ne semblait toujours pas se rendre compte de se qu'il lui arrivait et continua comme si de rien n'était, à la plus grande joie de l'espiègle Lily. 

_ Allez, tu n'as pas l'air en grande forme aujourd'hui Cynthia. On se verra un autre jour alors ? À plus tard, il s'approcha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

_ J'y crois pas, dit Sirius avec un large sourire. 

_ Je sais pas ce qui lui arrive, mais c'est plutôt cool, avoua Peter. Remus se retourna, les sourcils levés, surpris.

_ Bah quoi ? Continua Peter. Tu vas pas me dire que ce n'est pas marrant ? 

La seule réponse qui vint de Remus fut de lever les yeux au ciel. 

De leurs côtés, les amies de Lily étaient pliées en deux, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Lily qui n'arrivait même plus à aligner deux mots. Elle réussit cependant à articuler entre deux rires le contre sort. 

_ _Notumfusium__ ! _

James ferma soudainement les yeux et les rouvrit l'instant d'après, il semblait s'être réveillé d'une transe et ne semblait rien comprendre au fait qu'il soit en face de la table des professeurs car il venait de parler à Cynthia. Mais quand il se retourna, il fit face à la vrai Cynthia qui était partagée entre l'amusement et l'irritation. 

_ Mais … ? J'étais en train de te parler et tu …

_ Correction, tu parlais au professeur Mc Gonagall et non à moi, dit-elle en faisant un petit sourire maintenant. 

_ Oh non …

_ Oh si M. Potter ! Fit la voix de Mc Gonagall. Et je crois que ce comportement ne va pas rester sans punition.

_ Mais, je n'ai pas fait …

_ Je ne veux rien entendre ! Vous aurez une retenue et 50 points en moins. Maintenant sortez d'ici tout de suite avant que je ne vous en donne plus ! 

James partit en traînant des pieds de la grande salle, furieux de s'être fait avoir de cette manière. Aussitôt qu'il franchit les portes, trois bras l'agrippèrent pour lui parler. 

_ Alors vieux, qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait ? 

_ J'en sais rien, Sir', avoua James. Mais je suis sûr que cette peste d'Evans et dans le coup.

_ James, dis toi au moins que tu es le seul à avoir osé dire à Mc Gonagall quelle est une chouette. Ça restera dans l'histoire de l'école, assura Remus. 

_ Et puis au moins, on a bien rire, rajouta Peter, ce qui lui valut un regard noir du brun au cheveux broussailleux.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_ C'était génial ! S'exclama Jennifer alors que le groupe se dirigeait à leur salle commune. 

_ Oui, renchérit Orianne, on peu dire que tu t'es bien vengée Lily. 

Lily ne pu répondre que par un sourire. Ce sortilège de confusion qui faisait croire à James qu'une personne en était une autre était si simple qu'il en était brillant. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il irait jusqu'à parler à Mc Gonagall, mais il fallait avouer que cela ne l'avait aucunement dérangé. 

Elle avait pris sa revanche, mais la bataille ne faisait que commencer, et elle le savait. 

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elles rentrèrent dans la tour des Gryffondor. Dès qu'elles passèrent le tableau, quelqu'un se jeta sur Lily. 

_ Toi ! Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui m'as fait ça ! 

_ Hey Potter ! Calme-toi ! Lança Frédo en repoussant James qui était sur le point d'étrangler son amie.

_ Je fais ce que je veux, pousse toi ! 

_ Non, mais tu as fini ta crise de nerfs ? Répliqua Jennifer en venant en aide à Frédo. 

_ Oh, mais vous avez fini vous de vous mêlez de tout ? S'impatienta James. 

Ce fut aux autres maraudeurs d'intervenir alors qu'il était sur le point de repoussé Jennifer, mais Sirius l'en empêcha d'un geste.

_ Laisse-là, ce n'est pas contre elle que tu en veux, mais à Lily.

_ C'est d'ailleurs la seule que je n'entend pas, dit Remus.

Voyant que Remus avait raison, tout le monde se retourna vers elle.

_ Moi ? dit Lily, les bras croisés en souriant. Non, je ne parle pas, je préfère observer la colère de Potter qui me procure un doux plaisir. 

_ Mais je vais la tuer ! ! S'écria James, retenu par Remus et Sirius. 

Sa petite menace ne passa guère inaperçu aux yeux de leurs camarades Gryffondor qui commencèrent à tourner leurs têtes vers eux. Mais Lily n'en tint pas compte et prit la parole :

_ Sache que tu as récolté que ce que tu as semé, Potter. Tu m'as cherché, et bien félicitation, tu m'as trouvé. 

_ Tu crois que je vais en rester là ? Evans, sache que je te ferais subir plus de mille tourments. Tu en seras tellement traumatisé que tu retourneras vivres chez les Moldus.

Tout le monde retint son souffle. Chacun savait que quand James Potter proférait des menaces, il n'était pas apte à les abandonner. La salle commune entière chuchotait sur ce qu'il pourrait faire à Lily Evans à présent. A la stupéfaction de certain, Lily lui répondit par un petit sourire. Pas un petit sourire gentil, mais un qui montrait de la détermination. Son regard semblait vouloir dire " prouve-le-moi-je-t'attend ".

_ Crois moi, tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend, ajouta James. Il avait reprit toute son assurance et semblait aussi déterminé qu'elle. 

Ils se toisèrent du regard un instant avant de remonter tout deux dans leur dortoir respective. 

_ Hé ! S'exclama Sirius. C'est pas juste, faut pas qu'ils se la jouent perso ! Et nous, on compte pour quoi ? J'ai envie de participer dans les blagues à faire moi ! 

Les autres roulèrent les yeux face à la stupidité de Sirius et Frédo ne manqua pas de lui donner une bonne claque derrière la tête.

_ Aïeuh ! Tu pourrais y allée doucement au moins ! Mieux, tu-me-touches-pas ! 

_ Mais ça ne te dérangerais pas de te faire toucher par quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda malicieusement Frédo. 

_ Hein ? Fut la seule réponse de Sirius.

_ Laisse tomber, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit, lança Jennifer en lançant un regard appuyé qu'elle voulait rendre insignifiant. Frédo ce contenta de hausser les épaules et elles montèrent toutes trois se coucher.

~*~*~*~*~*~

James était allongé sur son lit, l'air pensif. Il avait été humilié par cette fille et il avait bien l'intention de ne pas l'a laisser s'en sortir comme cela. Surtout quand cette fille s'appelait Lily Evans. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il la détestait, l'a méprisait, la haïssait. Tout l'énervait chez elle : son caractère et ses crises de nerfs impossible, sa manière de toujours vouloir avoir raison, se mesurer à lui et les autres maraudeurs. Il avait bien l'intention de lui faire payer. Et c'est ainsi qu'une idée lui vint soudain en tête. Il se releva d'un geste, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Cette fois-ci, Evans, tu vas moins rire.


	2. La haine n'est pas assez forte

****

La haine est un sentiment, mais l'amour en est un aussi 

La haine n'est pas assez forte

_ Répète-nous ça, j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir bien compris.

James roula les yeux et regarda son ami Peter, il était parfois long à la détente. 

_ Evans va me le payé très cher. Elle devrait savoir qu'on attrape pas un maraudeur sans en subir 

les conséquences. 

_ Pour sûr ! Ajouta Sirius alors qu'il regardait une jeune fille particulièrement jolie passé devant 

lui. 

_ Et pour cela, continua James, j'ai décidé d'utilisé une méthode qui a fait ses preuves : 

l'humiliation publique. Avec cette potion que je vais crée, la pauvre Evans va se retrouvé aussi

laide qu'un troll. 

_ ça lui fera quoi au juste ? questionna Peter.

_ C'est tout simple, Je vais rendre Evans chauve, grosse et boutonneuse.

Un petit sourire passa à travers le visage de Remus, bien que l'ont voyait un peu de doute à 

travers ses yeux. Peter sembla étonné et un large sourire éclairait Sirius. 

_ Et vous savez ce qu'il y a de mieux ? Ajouta James, qui, lui aussi souriait.

Les trois autres secouèrent négativement la tête mais étaient suspendu à ses lèvres.

_ Il n'y a aucun antidote existant. Evans devra resté comme ça pendant une semaine toute 

entière. Vous imaginez ? 

_ C'est pas un peu trop ? demanda timidement Peter.

_ Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Sirius. Moi, je suis toujours partant pour une bonne petite blague !

_ A ce propos, j'aimerai agir seul.

_ comment, s'étonna Remus. Tu ne veux pas qu'on t'aide ?

_ Non, je veux que Evans comprenne bien que c'est MOI qui lui aurait faire subir ça, et pas vous.

Sirius sembla quelque peu vexé par la réponse mais haussa tout de même les épaules et retourna 

à sa discussion qu'il avait commencé avec Remus auparavant. James avait bien réfléchi le soir 

d'avant et y avait pensé toute la nuit. C'était pour lui une idée brillante et un bon moyen de 

prouvé à Evans qui tenait les rênes. Il sentait qu'il allait beaucoup s'amusé … 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily quitta la grande salle avec bonne humeur, ce que ses amies ne manquèrent pas de remarquer.

_ Tu es d'excellente humeur, déclara jennifer.

_ Oui, je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé, mais ça te réussi, rajouta Orianne.

_ Ce qui est arrivé ? attend, j'ai piégé cet infect de Potter, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait me 

mettre de mauvaise humeur ! dit t'elle, rayonnante.

Au moment même, le professeur Mc Gonagall s'approcha vers elles avant qu'elles n'atteignent les 

portes de sortie de la grande salle pour interpellée Lily.

_ Miss Evans ? 

_ Oui ? Répondit t'elle en se retournant. Apparemment, Mc Gonagall ne semblait pas d'humeur 

aussi joyeuse qu'elle. C'était t'elle fait démasquée ? 

_ J'exige des explications pour votre absence en cours hier. Vous ne deviez pas être malade 

puisque vous n'étiez pas à l'infirmerie, répliqua t'elle sèchement.

_ Oh, l'explication est toute simple en faite professeur. J'avais quelques problèmes au niveau de 

mes oreilles et … 

_ Et bien sûr, vous n'avez pas trouvé l'utilité d'allé voir l'infirmière, n'est-ce pas ? 

_ Et bien …

_ Je ne veux même pas savoir, interrompit le professeur. Vous me décevez Miss Evans, si vous 

aviez un problème, vous auriez dû allé à l'infirmerie, un point c'est tout. Nous ne pouvons tolérez 

de laissé nos élèves ne pas venir en cours sans bonnes raisons. Vous pouvez le comprendre. Pour 

cela, vous aurez alors une retenue ce soir même. Vous irez donc au bureau de Mr Rusard à 

20H30.

Elle s'éloigna après cela sans un autre regard, laissant Lily soupiré et se retournée vers ses amies. 

_ Et elle voulait quoi ? que j'aille me promené dans les couloirs avec ces stupides oreilles ? J'ai eu 

ma dose d'humiliation dans la salle commune. 

Ses amies approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et sortirent pour se dirigé à leur premiers cours de la 

matinée. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Comme à son habitude, le cours d'histoire de la magie était d'un ennui mortel. Mais leur 

professeur, Mr Binns étant mort depuis quelques années déjà, ne semblait pas se soucié le

moins du monde des réactions de ses élèves. C'est pourquoi la classe ressemblait à un champ de 

bataille. Quelques filles se s'étaient regroupé pour parlé mode avec ferveur, d'autres s'amusaient 

au pendu ou encore, certains se reposaient, comme Sirius qui dormait à poings fermés. 

James, lui, parlait de son plan à Remus qui était un interlocuteur attentive : 

_ Il va falloir que je fasse une potion, mais elle est assez dur à préparé.

_ Déjà que les potions n'est pas la matière où tu réussis le plus … fit remarqué Remus, mais 

James fit comme si il n'avait pas entendu et continua :

_ Les ingrédients sont difficiles à trouvés, mais je suis prêt à tout pour réussir. 

Remus le regarda attentivement avant de demandé avec un sourire :

_ Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

_ Et bien, par vengeance , mais je veux aussi qu'Evans comprenne que c'est moi qui commande.

_ Tu es sûr que ce n'est que pour ça ? insista Remus.

_ Bah oui, tu pensais à quoi ? demanda James qui ne semblait pas comprendre où voulait en venir 

le loup-Garou qui souriait toujours malicieusement. 

Il se retourna alors vers Peter qui se contenta de haussé les épaules, signifiant 

qu'il ne comprenait pas plus que lui. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

_ Hé, Lily ! 

Lily se retourna vivement et un sourire illumina on visage quand elle reconnut son petit ami de Poufsouffle, Andy.

Andy était lui aussi en 7eme année est était un garçon bien bâti. Il avait de court cheveux bond foncés et de petits yeux bleus étonnant. Des muscles ornaient ses bras tout entier, grâce à la pratique de Quidditch où il jouait au poste de batteur pour sa maisn. Ce dernier avait depuis quelques mois, jeté son dévolu sur Lily et était présentement en train de l'embrassé au milieu du couloir. 

Lily répondit au baiser mais l'interrompit quand Andy semblait allé plus loin et elle lui chuchota :

_ Plus tard, on est au milieu d'un couloir, je te rappelle.

Andy afficha un air déçu mais l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'éloigné. Ce fut à ce moment que James décida d'apparaître, suivi des autres maraudeurs.

_ Oh, comme c'est touchant, se moqua t'il. On aurait presque envie de pleuré en vous voyant tous les deux. 

A son étonnement, Lily ne sembla même pas blessé par la remarque mais plutôt indifférente car elle haussa les épaules tout en répliquant :

_ Tu es juste jaloux car tu n'as pas de copine. 

Tout le monde au alentour avaient maintenant cesser toute discussion pour écouté de plus près la dispute qui était prête à éclaté. Même les autres maraudeurs respectaient ce silence, ajoutant bien sûr un large sourire à Sirius qui semblait se délecté d'avance.

_ Jaloux ? mais tu rêves Evans ! il faut que je me dépêche de te détrompé avant que tu ne te fasses de fausses idées. Je peux avoir toutes les filles que je désire, elles traînent à mes pieds. Mais toute la différence entre nous deux, c'est que je ne sort pas avec n'importe qui, _moi_. 

James ne vu pas le coup venir, Lily venait de lui attribué une gifle digne de son nom. Il n'arrivait même plus à reprendre l'usage de la parole.

_ Tu crois que j'ai besoin de ton avis Potter ? il m'est indispensable ! ! et occupe toi de tes affaires pour une fois ! ! hurla t'elle avec fureur.

Elle s'apprêta à partir et il fallut que Peter, mort de trouille, se colle au mur pour ne pas se faire écrasé par une Lily hors d'elle. Tout le monde imita d'ailleurs Peter en se poussant rapidement eux aussi.

Quant à Sirius, il ne pouvait s'empêché de rire, ce fut le seul d'ailleurs, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de son ami. Face à ce regard, Sirius lui répondit par un grand sourire.

_ Et bien, on peu dire qu'elle n'y est pas allé de main morte ! lança Remus.

_ Tu as remarqué toi aussi, répliqua James avec mauvaise humeur. De toute façon, quand la potion sera prête, je lui en ferai baver. Plus aucun garçon n'osera s'approché d'elle et encore moins la regarder.

_ C'est ce que tu veux ? demanda aussitôt Remus. Que personne ne la regarde ? Il laissa sa question dans un sous entendu évident. Mais cela ne semblait pas percevoir les oreilles de James qui ne chercha me même pas à comprendre. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

_ Ce qu'il peu m'énervé ce Potter, j'ai envie de l'écorcher vive, le …

_ Hé, calme toi, dit Orianne en éclatant de rire. Ce n'est pas en faisant des menaces en l'air que tu arriveras à quelque chose. 

_ Mais t'a vu ce que ce débile profond à dit ? " Je ne sors pas avec n'importe qui moi ". Il se prend vraiment pour quelqu'un d'important celui là ! Simplement parce que ce mec stupide fait partir de ce groupe stupide, il se croit apte à juger les autres ! Andy n'est pas n'importe qui !

_ Certainement, confirma Orianne. Maintenant, voudrais-tu crié moins fort ? 

Lily se contenta de maugrée en guise de réponse, ce qui fit rire ses trois amies. Les quatre jeunes filles travaillaient maintenant à la bibliothèque sur un devoir de DCFM. Orianne était très douée en cette matière et aidait donc les trois autres. Alors que Lily menait un combat intérieur pour se calmer et ne plus pensé à l'imbécile qui avait décidé de lui pourrir la vie autant que possible, Jennifer donna un coup de coude à Frédo pour lui indiqué ensuite une étagère de la bibliothèque.

_ Oui, et ben quoi ? questionna Frédo, surprise par son geste.

_ Devine qui t'observe derrière cette rangée de livres ? Demanda jennifer alors que Lily et Orianne semblaient elles aussi s'intéressé à la discussion à présent. 

_ c'est pas Amos Diggory ? interrogea Orianne.  


Jennifer répondit par un hochement de tête. En effet, Amos Digorry observait étroitement Frédo. Le jeune homme était lui aussi en 7eme année, à Poufsouffle. C'était un garçon très apprécié par l'école en général et il avait beaucoup de filles lui tournant autour. Pourtant, plusieurs savait qu'il n'avait de yeux que pour Frédo. Celle-ci en avait pleinement conscience mais gardait le silence sur cette histoire, attendant patiemment qu'il fasse le premier pas. Car il est vrai que le charme de Digorry ne la laissait pas indifférente.

_ Peu être qu'il va te demandé de sortir avec lui, déclara malicieusement Lily, oubliant momentanément Potter. 

_ Sincèrement, sa m'étonnerai, je commence vraiment à croire que tout ceci ne sont que des rumeurs, lança Frédo d'un ton quelque peu déçu.

_ Tu sais, les garçons sont souvent long à la détente, dit Jennifer en essayant vainement de la consoler. 

_ Sa c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? répondit Frédo en retour. 

Cela produisit un rougissement chez Jennifer mais personne n'alla plus loin car Amos Diggory avança vers la table, faisant son plus beau sourire.

_ Je pourrais te parler ? demanda t'il à Frédo.

_ Pas de problème, dit t'elle en se levant tout en lui gratifiant son plus beau sourire. 

Orianne leva son pouce derrière le dos d'Amos, Lily lui souriait d'un air encourageant alors que Jennifer faisait semblant de les imité en train de s'embrassé, ce qui valu à Frédo un petit rire qu'elle essaya de camouflé. Heureusement pour elle, le Poufsouffle ne sembla pas le remarquer.

_ J'espère qu'ils vont sortir ensemble, lança Orianne d'un ton rêveur. 

_ Allez les filles, ce n'est pas tout, mais nous devrions bossé.

_ Est c'est ça que tu appelles bossé ? s'indigna Jennifer en voyant que Lily tenait dans ses mains un livres intitulé " Sortilèges de vengeance pour sorciers contrarié ".

Orianne éclata de rire avant de dire :

_ Oh oui, tu es une sorcière " _très_ contrariée ! ". Cet imbécile veut te tourmenté et son plan est en train de marché. Oublie un peu Potter et amuse toi plutôt avec nous ! 

_ Oui, je suppose que je peu oublié ça pendant quelques heures, sa me fera du bien de ne pas pensé à lui, soupira Lily, vaincu, tandis qu'elle fermait d'un coup sec le bouquin.

Les deux autres sourirent de contentement alors que Frédo revint rapidement vers elles.

_ Euh… désolé les filles, je ne peux pas resté avec vous, je vous reverrai dans la salle commune ! 

_ Veinarde, murmura Jennifer alors que Frédo retourna avec Amos qui l'attendait à la porte de la bibliothèque.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_ Alors, c'était bien ? Demanda Orianne à Frédo qui venait de rentré dans la salle commune.

_ A voir son sourire, c'est le cas, fit remarqué Lily. 

_ Oh, la Frédo aurait enfin prit les devant avec Diggory ? Questionna soudainement Sirius qui n'était pas très loin avec Peter et Remus. 

Frédo se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de répliquée :

_ T'es gentil Black, tu l'as boucle.

_ Hé ! Fit Sirius, feignant d'être outré.

_ C'est pas que je m'ennuie, marmonna Lily à ses amies, mais je dois allé à cette fichu retenue qui m'a été gracieusement offerte par Mc Gonagall.

_ Bonne chance, lança distraitement Jennifer, semblant intéressé par autre chose. 

Lily sortit de la tour de gryffondor pour s'engager dans les longs et embrouillant couloirs de Poudlard pour ensuite allée, l'air maussade, dans le bureau du concierge, Rusard. Cet homme était sans pitié et semblait éprouvé un malin plaisir à faire torturé les élèves de cette école. Et, malheureusement pour elle, elle ne pu échappé à l'habituel sermon :

_ … Que des délinquants ici, je vais vous apprendre moi, à séché les cours. Vous allez devoir me nettoyé les trophées de la grande salle et ainsi que faire le ménage dans les classes de cet étage.

Lily soupira, il n'y allait pas en douceur ! et tout ça, c'était une fois de plus de la faute de Potter. A cause de lui, elle avait été obligé de trouvé un contre sort, et si ça n'était pas arrivée, elle serait allée en cours comme prévu et n'aurait ainsi pas eu de retenue. Maudit Potter ! tout remontait toujours à lui. Elle le haïssait vraiment du plus profond de son être.

Après que Rusard lui ai donné le matériel adéquat, elle se dirigea vers la salle des trophées. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en apercevant qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle ne put cependant pas reconnaître la personne qui devrait passé sa soirée de retenue avec elle, vu qu'il était de dos. Elle l'entendait juste maugrée quelques mots.

_ Fichu Cracmol … Il a pas mieux à faire que de donné des retenues comme ça ?

_ Je suis d'accord, intervint Lily alors qu'elle rentrait plus en profondeur dans la salle. Rusard n'a pas vraiment d'imagination et il se tut à nous donné des retenues aussi ridicule.

_ Evans ? 

Lily se gela sur place. La personne n'était autre que Potter lui même. Il était à présent de face et l'observait d'un air dégoûté. Ce qui énerva Lily au plus au point, c'est qu'elle venait de prendre son parti. Mais ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide des fois ! 

_ Génial, soupira Lily sur un ton fâché. Tu n'aurais pas pu te faire coller un autre jour ? Tu le fais exprès où quoi ? 

_ Je te signale, répliqua James, que c'est ta faute si je me retrouve ici. Qui a eu la _merveilleuse _idée de me lancé un sort de confusion ?

_ Et qui à eu _l'excellente_ idée de me faire poussé des oreilles de lapin d'après toi ? 

_ Je l'ai fait parce que tu l'avais mérité !

_ Moi ? mais qu'ai-je fais de spéciale ? Et tu crois pas que tu ne l'avais pas mérité toi aussi ce sort de confusion ?

Le sang de James bouillonnait dans ses veines. Pour qui se prenait t'elle à la fin ? Pourquoi cherchait t'elle à toujours le contredire, même quand il avait raison ? Ce n'était qu'une petite peste à ses yeux qui cherchait à se donner de la valeur. Mais c'était un combat perdu d'avance. Car on ne gagnait jamais contre lui. Jamais. Et ce n'était certainement pas " _elle_ " qui allait changé les choses. 

Lily était folle de rage. Pourquoi avait t'il fallut qu'elle tombe sur Potter ? sur toutes les personnes qu'il y avait à Poudlard, c'était avec lui qu'elle devait passé sa soirée. Elle se demandait si elle y arriverait, mais, réflexion faite, elle n'avait malheureusement pas le choix, elle devrait passé quelques heures avec lui. 

" Le mieux, c'est que je l'ignore ", pensa t'elle en lui tournant le dos pour commencé à nettoyé les trophées à l'opposé de la salle.

Malheureusement pour elle, James Potter ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il avait bien l'intention de la faire tourné en bourrique, et même si il devait en perdre lui même la tête. Mais d'abord, il préférait la laissé croire qu'il ne dirait et ferait rien, c'était beaucoup plus amusant. 

De son côté, Lily était très tendu. Elle connaissait bien James Potter et savait qu'il allait lui faire quelque chose. Quoi ? elle n'en savait rien, mais elle était prête. 

Le début de la retenue se passa dans le silence le plus complet, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent dans une pièce à nettoyé. Avant d'entrée dans une salle de classe, Lily eu un pressentiment, et pas des meilleurs. Où était Potter après tout ? elle le croyait devant lui et ne faisant même plus attention à lui, elle l'avait perdu de vue. Elle entendit un vague frottement et se retourna soudainement et saisi s'un geste la baguette de James pointé sur elle.

_ Que comptais-tu encore me faire Potter ? ragea t'elle.

_ Tu crois honnêtement que je vais te le dire ? répondit t'il avec un petit sourire. 

_ Tu n'es q'un gamin puéril qui ne sais rien faire à part emmerder le monde, soupira t'elle en jetant la baguette du Gryffondor à travers la salle.

James fronça les sourcils, puis alla chercher sa baguette tandis que Lily avait commencé à nettoyé le tableau. 

_ Je ne sais rien faire ? ce n'est pas ce que les professeurs de cette école pense ma chère Evans … dit simplement James. D'après eux, je suis quelqu'un d'extrêmement brillant.

_ Question de point de vue, grommela Lily.

_ Ma parole, serais-tu jalouse ?

_ Moi ? s'étonna Lily, et jalouse de quoi ? Jalouse de ta stupidité ? jalouse de ton arrogance ? Jalouse que tu te ramasses des retenues à tout bout de champ ? Jalouse de tes blagues minable ? Jalouse parce qu'on te croient important alors que tu ne l'es en aucun cas ?

_ Oui.

_ Ne rêve pas Potter, tu te donne trop d'importance.

_ Tiens, c'est bizarre, je pensais justement la même chose de toi.

_ Tu crois que je me soucie de ce que tu penses ?

_ Bien sûr, répondit James. Il savait qu'en gardant son calme, Lily craquerait, et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. 

Mais apparemment, Lily n'avait plus envie de répliqué pour le moment, quitte à ne pas avoir le dernier mot, elle lui lança juste un regard assassin, auquel James répondit par un grand sourire. Ce dernier avait encore envie de jouer et savait quelle corde utilisé.

_ Oui, soupira t'il. Tu te donnes vraiment beaucoup trop d'importance …

Lily se retourna pour lui faire face, la colère brillait dans ses yeux verts émeraude, elle semblait en avoir assez. C'était parfait. 

_ Où veux-tu en venir au juste ? vas-y, je sais que sa te brûle les lèvres ! 

_ Ce Poufsouffle, Andy, franchement, tu me déçois …

_ Génial, j'ai appris une chose, je peux te décevoir. Ça va changé la face du monde … Se moqua t'elle. 

_ Sortir avec un garçon un peu populaire juste pour qui te dépucelle histoire de te faire connaître, c'est franchement nul. Parce que ce n'est que pour ça en réalité que tu sors avec lui, j'en suis sûr.

Lily devint alors rouge de fureur, les doigts crispés sur le chiffon qu'elle tenait, elle s'approcha dangereusement.

_ Là, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait débordé le vase ! ! Tu crois que je suis comme ça ? où est-ce simplement encore une de tes idées pour me rendre folle ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis pas comme ça, Potter. Je ne sors pas avec des gens pour me donné de l'importance ni pour qu'on me " dépucelle ". Je le fais parce que j'ai des sentiments, moi ! Des garçons comme Andy, on en trouve pas partout ! tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, et heureusement, parce qu'il n'y aurai plus personne sur cette terre, tellement les filles aurait du dégoût pour eux ! ! 

Elle partit ensuite en fureur de la salle, laissant James planté en plein milieu de la salle avec des seau et des chiffons. Il sembla reprendre ses esprits deux bonnes longues minutes après.

_ Hé ! mais attend, la retenue n'est pas terminée et j'ai pas envie de finir tout, tout seul moi ! 

mais trop tard, Lily n'avait que faire de la retenue et était déjà rendu vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. 

Fin du chapitre 2 ! !

Personnellement, je le trouve très moyen, j'ai eu de la misère à le faire, même si j'avais prévu ce qui se passerait, sa manque de chose je trouve. M'enfin, c'est à vous de juger, j'espère qu'il vous à plut quand même. Il n'y a pas eu de blagues cette fois ci, mais sachez que James n'a pas dit son dernier mot, ni Lily d'ailleurs … à voir dans les prochains chapitres ! lol ! ah oui ! et pour le titre du chapitre, ne cherchez même pas, je ne sais pas où je vais chercher mas titre stupide qui n'ont vraiment rien à voir avec le contenu, lol ! 

Maintenant, je vais répondre à TOUT me rewiews. Sauf un, le 1er car je m'étais trompé de rubrique, je l'avais mise dans l'anglais, honte à moi … Wouahou ! je suis contente, j'en ai eu plein ! espérons que se sera pareil cette fois, sa m'encourage à continué ^__^

****

Darklady : Je suis contente que tu trouve ça intéressant, je vois que tu es Anglaise, j'espère que tu continueras quand même à suivre mon histoire. 

Bye !

****

Sophie-Maria : Tu adores ? sa me fait plaisir, sa te plait toujours ou je m'emmêle les pinceaux là ? car j'ai l'impression de mettre planté sur ce chapitre, arg ! tu vois, je suis un ange qui tombe du ciel, tu veux une potterfiction love/hate, et elle apparaît comme par magie ! Mais peu être que je suis une sorcière aussi qui réalise les souhaits .. euh, là, je délire un peu, autant pour moi. Pour quand James est allé voir Mc Gonagall, je suis trop contente que sa t'ai fait rire. Pour ce qui concerne ce que veux faire James, tu le sais maintenant au début de ce chapitre. Il est cruel, tu ne trouve pas ? lol ! moi aussi je dois avoué que je l'aime bien, mais je préfère Harry ^__^. Tu n'aimes pas Andy, en ben, je t'avoue un truc, je le déteste aussi ! lol ! de quel droit il l'embrasse ? et ben, comme c'est SA petite amie, il veut la montrer … mais on va en apprendre plus sur cette affaire là dans le prochain chapitre et les autres à venir.

****

StarsAngel01 : Sa te plait toujours ? pas grave si sa l'est pas, j'essayerai de me rattrapé aux prochains chapitres ^__^. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les love/hate Lily et James, c'est pour ça que j'en écrit un ! Et vi, Lily peu aussi montrer ce qu'elle sait faire. Et pour James, tu sais ce qu'il veut faire, mais il n'a pas encore réalisé son plan, il va falloir attendre encore pour qu'il se fasse, pauvre Lily, hein ? 

En tout cas, merci de tes encouragements ! 

****

Geneviève : Salut ! ! merci beaucoup ! ! j'espère que cette suite t'a fait réellement plaisir et que je ne t'es pas déçu. Et merci pour ta réponse ! maintenant, je ne resterai pas ignorante toute ma vie ^__^. Faut dire que je suis conne, j'aurais pu allée chercher dans le dico, lol ! gros bisous ! 

****

Shap : oui oui, je continue ! et j'suis contente que tu trouve ma fic géniale et cool ! ^__^

****

Miss maraudeuse : Ma p'tite puce ! ! ! ! de rein, franchement, tu méritais d'y être, et puis, tu auras Sirius. Bon, va falloir un peu de temps pour qu'il se déclare mais sa viendra ! lol ! chaque chose en son temps. J'espère que la suite t'a plut et que je me suis pas trop plantée. Tu te reconnais dans ton rôle ? et là aussi ? car faut avoué que c'est un peu dur de te personnalisé vraiment alors que je ne t 'ai jamais vu, lol ! en tout cas, si tu as envie que je fasse resortit quelque chose de ton personnage, dit le moi par mail moi par rewiew, je le ferai avec plaisir ^__^ après tout, tu as ton mot à dire toi aussi. En tout cas, je e fais te gros gros bisous et j'attend moi aussi ta nouvelle fic ^__^. Je te souhaite aussi un bonne rentrée car je sais que tu rentres demain. 

Je t'adore ! !

****

Samantha : Moi aussi j'adore les love/hate Lily et James, je les adore ces deux là quand ils se chamaillent ! ^__^ euh, excellente écrivaine ? wouahou, là, je suis touchée ! y'a bien mieux que moi quand même ! Pour James, tu sais toi aussi ce qu'il veut faire, un peu sadique son idée, non ? Pour la réaction de Lily et ben se sera … non, je te le dit pas, tu verras bien ^__^. Bah ce chapitre là, je le trouve pire que le 1er ! arg ! espérons que se sera mieux les prochains ! 

Et merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! ! 

****

HaRrY pOtTeR Français : Sa y'est, tu l'as lu la suite, lol ! et oui, ils ne s'entendent pas vraiment … faut pas oublié non plus que c'est un love/hate ! 

****

Laurence : Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que tu es lu quelques autres de mes fics, et surtout, ravi qu'elle te plaisent ! et oui, je continue, et j'espère que c'est bien dans la bonne voie … 

****

Kamala : héhé, moi aussi j'adore les love/hate Lily, la raison pourquoi j'en écrit un, lol ! la suite et là, pas le même genre que le 1er je trouve mais elle st là et lu, lol ! Pour James, et bien tu sais maintenant ce qu'il à l'intention de faire à notre pauvre Lily. Des fois, je le trouve cruel … remarque, c'est moi qui écrit alors … lol ! 

****

Miss Padfoot : c'est vrai ? j'suis contente qu'elle te plaise à toi aussi ! c'est vrai que c'est mieux quand ils se détestent avant, sa donne du piment aux histoire je trouve ^__^. Pour les trois autres maraudeurs, j'ai peur de ne pas les mettre trop en avant, je vais les montré plus quand même, les pauvres, lol ! enfin, sauf Peter qui n'a pas vraiment besoin d'être là, si seulement je pouvais l'oublié celui là … * soupir * merci en tout cas ! Bisous ! 

****

Mister-master : Oui, oui, je continue, lol ! 

****

Lyra : Hé, pas de menaces, je ne suis qu'une adolescente moi ! lol ! j'ai essayé d'allé le plus vite que je pouvais, et je suis aussi contente que tu aimes. J'espère que sa te plait toujours. 

****

Marie : je suis cruelle n'est-ce pas ? laissé une fin comme ça, lol ! bah, la meilleure farce, je sais pas, je crois pas non, elle est pas brillante en plus de ça, tu es peu être déçu d'avoir attendu pour ça mais bon … j'espère que tu seras pas trop déçu quand même ! 

****

Isabelle : Ah non ! pleure pas hein ? la voilà la suite, tu l'as lu ! lol ! j'suis contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise, et merci de tes encouragements, je continue, cela va sans dire ! ! 

Oula, sa m'a prit du temps mais c'est bon ! lol ! j'suis toujours contente quand je reçois des rewiews, sa me donne plus de pêche pour continuer ^__^ et je vous remercie tous ! 

Rewiew please ! !


	3. Une autre pour la route

****

La haine est un sentiment, mais l'amour en est un aussi

**__**

Une autre petite pour la route …

Quelques jours étaient passé depuis cette fameuse retenue, et James avait lui aussi abandonné la retenue, ne voulant pas continuer tout seul. Ils s'étaient tout deux fait tellement enguirlander par le concierge qu'ils eurent une autre retenue beaucoup plus dure que celle qui avaient eu à faire. Mais chacun de leurs côté cette fois-ci, à leur plus grand bonheur. 

Présentement, James était dans son dortoir, étalé sur son lit à étudié un épais livre sur les potions complexes qu'il avait dérober dans la réserve au cours d'une nuit, sous sa cape d'invisibilité Il n'avait toujours pas fait sa blague envers Lily Evans. Il fallait avouer que son projet était difficile à réalisé, il serait sûrement sévèrement puni, mais il s'en moquait éperdument, il voulait vraiment réussir, peu importante le prix, il était réellement à fond dedans. 

Un bruit de pas précipité se dirigeant vers la porte le fit sortir de son bouquin pour relevé la tête. Peter, Remus et Sirius venaient de franchir la porte en courant à moitié. 

_ Que se passe t'il ? Demanda James, étonné par cet interruption.

_ Ce qu'il se passe ? Il ose demandé se qu'il se passe ? Grogna Sirius d'une voix rauque. 

_ Hé, calme toi, lança Remus.

_ Désolé mais sa m'énerve, maugréa Sirius.

Remus sourit et commença à taper doucement le sommet du crâne de Sirius comme on l'aurait fait à un chien.

_ Gentil toutou, dit t'il.

_ Hé ! ne refais plus jamais ça ! S'exclama Sirius en imitant le grognement parfait d'un chien, ce qui déclencha un rire chez Remus. 

_ Oui, bon, vous m'expliquez ce qui ne va pas ? Questionna James.

_ Bon, tu sais, commença Sirius, depuis que tu es plongé dans ta blague contre Evans, on a délaissés les Serpentard. On ne leur a rien fait depuis déjà 2 semaines ! ! 

_ Tant que ça ? S'étonna James.

_ Et oui ! tant que ça ! répéta Remus. Tu es tant passionné par Evans que tu en oublis les Serpentard.

_ Hein ? _passionné_ ? sa va pas la tête ? ! Je veux juste qu'elle paye ! et je ne suis pas passionné en quoi que se soit pour elle ! je …

_ Sa va Jamesie, on a pigé, marmonna Sirius. Mais bon, j'ai pas fini ma petite histoire …

_ Oui, alors, comme on les a laisser tranquille, la bande à Rogue en a profité pour s'en prendre à un groupe de 1ere année de Gryffondor. 

_ Peter, c'était _moi_ qui devait raconté ! s'offensa Sirius.

_ Oups, désolé ! s'excusa Peter.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, continua Remus. On te demande d'abandonné ta blague et de venir nous aidé à réalisé un plan contre Rogue et sa bande, ils doivent être puni pour ceux qu'ils on fait ! 

_ Je suis d'accord. Mais une précision, je n'abandonne pas, je vais seulement la mettre de côté, le temps de punir ses crétins de Serpentard. 

_ Ah ! je te reconnais bien là James ! dit Sirius, un large sourire aux lèvres. Je savais, qu'en bon maraudeurs, tu aurais marché. Nous nous devons de défendre les élèves de notre maison, quel qu'il soit. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Des chuchotements s'élevaient dans un petit coin de la grande bibliothèque de Poudlard, en effet, le groupe de Lily s'y trouvait et elles révisaient, avec l'aide de Lily, leur sortilèges d'enchantements. 

_ Sa commence à m'agacée ! s'énerva Orianne.

_ tu n'es juste pas assez concentré, expliqua Lily.

_ De toute façon, je pense que nous avons assez révisé, coupa Jennifer.

_ On pourrait parlé d'autre chose, proposa Frédo en refermant d'un coup sec son livre de cours.

_ Et de quoi ? Questionna Jennifer.

_ Des garçons ! s'exclama Frédo comme si la question ne se posait même pas. 

_ Oh, répondit simplement Jennifer.

_ Très bien, dit Lily, soudain intéressé. Orianne ? côté garçons, quelque chose de nouveau ?

_ Et bien, commença la concernée. Disons que … j'ai quelqu'un en vue …

_ Remus, lancèrent les trois autre filles en chœur suivi bientôt d'un éclat de rire. 

Les joues d'Orianne rougirent, ce qui redoubla les rires de ses amies. Depuis quelques années, Orianne était très attiré par Remus, bien qu'elle l'est toujours niée jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ses amies étaient sûre aussi que Remus aimait bien Orianne, mais les deux étaient bien trop timide et trop fiers pour se l'avouer, ayant peur chacun de leurs côté de s'exposé à un refus. 

Au soulagement d'Orianne, les filles n'allèrent pas plus loin à son sujet et on passa vite à Lily.

_ Et toi Lily ? avec Andy, sa se passe comment ? 

_ Et bien, sa marche bien pour l'instant. Mais je dois avouer qu'il est assez collant.

Les autres s'échangèrent des regards d'un air entendu. 

_ Quoi ? S'étonna Lily. 

_ Et bien tu sais … Tu crois pas qu'il est " trop " collant ? 

_ Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, répliqua sèchement Lily d'un air vexée.

Les filles, voyant que Lily n'appréciait guère abandonnèrent et préférèrent passé à Frédo.

_ Et bien moi, je sors toujours avec Amos Diggory.

_ Oh, et d'ailleurs, tu ne nous en as même pas beaucoup parlé ! intervint Lily oubliant le silence tendu qu'elle avait provoquer précédemment.

_ C'est vrai ça ! s'indigna Jennifer. Allez, raconte nous, il est comment ? 

_ Et bien, dit Frédo avec un large sourire. C'est un garçon très protecteur et attentionné. C'est un amour, je l'adore ! en plus de ça, il embrasse très bien.

_ ça ne m'étonne pas, c'est ceux que j'avais entendu dire il doit embrassé comme un dieu …

_ Hey ! n'oublie pas que c'est le mien Jennifer.

_ Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'oublie pas. De toute façon, il ne doit pas valoir … 

_ Oui ? s'enquit vivement Orianne.

_ Non, rien, répondit rapidement Jennifer, s'entend sa gaffe. 

_ Allez, ne mens pas, lança Frédo. Tout le monde a dit par qui elle était attiré.

_ Correction, il n'y a que Orianne. Pour vous deux, on savait déjà.

_ Bon, si tu veux, mais c'est qui alors ? insista Lily. 

_ N'insistez pas les filles, je ne le vous dirais pas, dit Jennifer d'un ton décidé. 

Les trois autres semblèrent déçu, mais avaient néanmoins quelques soupçons envers une personne. 

_ Regardez, déclara soudainement Lily. Qu'est-ce que Black fou dans une bibliothèque ?

_ Il sait ce que c'est un livre ? interrogea Orianne d'un air moqueur.

_ Arrêtez, c'est pas sympa, interrompit jennifer.

_ Ce que je me demande moi, intervint Frédo. C'est pourquoi est t'il ici ? ce n'est vraiment pas son genre. D'habitude, il traîne toujours avec sa bande pour préparé les pires mauvais coup. 

_ Tu n'as qu'à lui demandé, suggéra Lily en haussant les épaules. 

_ Hé ! Black !

Sirius se retourna, étonné qu'on l'interpelle. Son étonnement se changea en un large sourire et il s'approcha de la table des filles pour s'y asseoir. 

_ que voulez-vous mes chères amies ?

_ On est amis ? lança Lily. Et depuis quand ?

Sirius haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Frédo quand celle-ci se répéta.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? 

_ En faite, je cherche juste un livre.

_ On s'en serais douté, répliqua Lily. Mais personne ne lui prêta attention. 

_ Quel genre de bouquin ? questionna Orianne.

_ Un livre qui pourrait nous aidé à piégé la bande à Rogue. 

Toutes les filles approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Même Lily. Il est vrai que pour cela, elle était de leurs côté. Elle n'en avait jamais voulu directement aux maraudeurs en réalité, mais à James Potter. Lily ne pouvait supporter que l'ont s'en prenne aux gens de sa maison. 

_ Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennui avec vous les filles, mais j'ai du boulot. 

Sirius se leva alors de sa chaise et parcoura la bibliothèque. Mais, à mi-chemin, il se ravisa soudain et retourna vers les filles.

_ Pourquoi tu reviens ? Questionna Orianne.

_ Je ne pouvais pas partir sans dire au revoir à une si jolie demoiselle, dit t'il en faisant un baise main à jennifer avant de partir pour de bon cette fois-ci.

Jennifer devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre et cela déclencha les rires de ses amies. 

_ Mes soupçons sont confirmé alors, lança Frédo entre deux rire. On sait maintenant pour qui tu as un faible.

_ C'est pas drôle, répliqua Jennifer, furieuse contre elle même. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

_ Hé, sa y'est, je crois que c'est bon, notre plan est parfait, dit Peter.

_ On n'a même pas eu besoin du livre de Sirius, commenta Remus d'un air satisfait.

_ Bon bah sa va, répliqua Sirius.

_ Tu parles, si il voulait allé à la bibliothèque, c'était surtout pour dragué, rajouta James avec un petit sourire envers son ami. 

Sirius lui répondit par un large sourire avant de se dirigé avec les autres maraudeurs vers la sortie de la salle commune pour allé déjeuner. Ils furent interrompu par Lucie, une fille de 6eme année qui les questionna :

_ Hey ! les maraudeurs !

_ Oui ?

_ On aimeraient savoir ce que vous allez faire à Rogue et sa bande de Serpentard.

Tout le monde se tut pour écouter attentivement. Chacun savaient que les maraudeurs allaient tenté quelque chose aujourd'hui, et ils étaient impatient de savoir quoi. Sirius jeta un regard à ses trois ami avant de répondre :

_ Vous verrez bien au repas. Préparez-vous à rire.

Les gryffondor étaient maintenant tous excité et ne voulaient sûrement pas manquer le spectacle. C'est pourquoi chacun sortirent de la salle commune pour être tous en même temps au repas. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Le repas était commencé depuis quelques bonnes minutes et rien ne s'était passé, ce qui était assez normal, vu que Rogue et les autres Serpentard n'était pas encore arrivé. A la table des Gryffondor, les chuchotements fusaient de tout les côtés. Chacun se demandaient ce qu'avaient encore trafiqués les maraudeurs. Soudain, toute discussion furent coupé quand un Gryffondor de 4eme année désigna les portes de la grande salle. Rogue et sa bande venaient de rentré et s'installaient à présent à leurs places habituelles. 

_ Pourquoi il ne se passe rein ? Questionna une première année. 

_ Patience. Ayez confiance, attendez juste la fin du repas, répondit Remus d'un ton convaincu.

De son côté, Lily était plongé dans une grande discussion avec Jennifer. 

_ Je me demande bien ce que Sirius va leur faire … dit t'elle d'un ton rêveur.

_ Tu ne voulais pas plutôt dire, ce que les " maraudeurs " vont leur faire ? corrigea Lily sur un ton taquin. Jennifer sembla sortir de sa torpeur et rougit quelque peu mais se rattrapa bien vite. 

_ Oui, bon, les maraudeurs si tu veux, marmonna Jennifer. N'empêche que je suis pressée de savoir quel tour ils vont manigancer …

_ Seul le temps peu nous le dire … intervint Orianne. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

_ Je sens que ça va mal tourner … S'inquiéta Peter qui ne semblait pas partagé l'impatience de ses amis. 

_ Oh allez Peter, intervint Sirius. Tu n'es pas drôle ! tu ne sais vraiment pas t'amusé ! relaxe mec ! 

Peter fronça les sourcils, montrant clairement qu'il était vexé. Mais il n'en dit rien et cela en resta là sur cette affaire. 

_ Tout va bien se passé, rassura James. 

_ Oui, confirma simplement Remus. 

_ J'espère quand même que vous n'allez pas vous faire punir à cause de nous … dit une petite voix qui appartenait à une fille du groupe de 1ere année que Rogue sur lequel Rogue s'était déchaîné.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, intervint Lily. Ils savent ce qu'ils font et vous allez être définitivement venger.

_ Non mais je rêve ! tu nous approuves Evans ? S'exclama James. Sincèrement, je suis étonnée qu'une sainte ni touche comme toi et en accord avec une de nos blagues.

_ Sache, pour information, répliqua Lily sur un ton irrité, que je déteste que l'ont s'en prenne au personne qui n'ont rien fait et que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je suis en accord avec vous. De plus, je ne suis pas une sainte ni touche comme tu pourrais le croire, car je ne perds pas une occasion de te ridiculisé.

Un silence de mort s'installa. Chacun savaient très bien que quand Potter et Evans s'y mettaient, cela pouvait faire mal, très mal. La dispute était sur le point d'éclaté entre les deux teignes quand ils furent empêchés par de grands éclats de rires fusant de toute la salle. 

James et Lily se tournèrent alors vers l'endroit fixé par tous, et ils ne purent, eux aussi, s'empêcher de rire face au spectacle qui s'offrait sous leurs yeux. 

A la table de Serpentard, au lieu de trouvé ses affreuses personnes peu agréable, on pouvait dorénavant apercevoir cinq fillettes ressemblant énormément à Rogue et sa bande. 

Ils étaient habillé tous d'une jolie robe à fleur, portaient tous des couettes ou nattes sur le côtés, et étaient également maquillé avec exagération. 

S'en était trop. Même pour certains professeurs qui avaient bien du mal à dissimulé un sourire. Su c'était pour le cas pour certains, cela ne l'était pas pour d'autres, et particulièrement pour le professeur Roberstone. Ce dernier était le professeur de DCFM(1) et également le directeur des Serpentard. Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la petite plaisanterie car il se leva, le regard haineux et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor tandis que Rogue criait.

_ Black ! Lupin ! Petitgrow ! Potter ! vous allez me le payer très cher ! Mais ses hurlements provoquèrent encore les rires des autres, car sa voix avait également changé pour être remplacé par celle d'une petite fille.

_ Oh j'en peux plus ! c'est trop drôle ! s'écria Orianne, se retenant à Jennifer qui se retenait elle même à Frédo. Elles riaient tellement qu'elles ne pouvaient même plus tenir debout.

_ Qui est responsable de cela ? interrogea méchamment le professeur Roberstone qui était arrivé à destination. 

La salle devint soudainement silencieuse, alors que Dumbledore s'approcha à son tour pour lui aussi intervenir, accompagné de Mc Gonagall. Pendant ce temps, les Gryffondor se regardèrent, restant aussi muet que des tombes. 

_ Je suis sûr que c'est vous ! s'écria t'il en pointant du doigts les maraudeurs. C'est vous qui avez fait ça ! c'est toujours vous ! Vous êtes toujours impliqué dans les mauvais coups ! je vous jure que ce comportement ne va pas resté sans punition, vous allez avoir … 

_ Allons, allons ! intervint le professeur Dumbledore. 

Tout le monde se retourna vers leur directeur en silence, attendant la suite des événements. 

_ Nous ne pouvons accusé ces élèves sans preuves M. Roberston, continua t'il, ces jeunes gens sont peu être responsable, peu être pas. Je propose donc que nous laissions cette affaire de côté jusqu'à ce que la ou les personnes concernés veuille bien se dénoncer mais je suppose que ce ne sera pas le cas. Venez M. Roberstone, nous allons prendre un thé dans mon bureau. 

Le professeur de DCFM leurs jeta un regard noir à vous tuez sur place et rejoignit le directeur vers la sortie de la grande salle.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_ Votre farce était trop, lança timidement Jennifer à Sirius alors qu'ils étaient maintenant tous rendus dans la salle commune. On a tous bien rigolé en tout cas.

_ Merci, répondit Sirius par un large sourire charmeur avant de repartir vers ses amis, à la grande déception de Jennifer.

Lily avait observé la scène avec attention et était désolé pour Jennifer. Elle savait parfaitement que Jennifer avait un gros faible pour Sirius. La scène de la bibliothèque le prouvait bien. Elle s'approcha donc de son amie et voulu lui dire quelque chose de consolant, le seul problème c'est qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. 

Lily fronça des sourcils et ouvrit la bouche une fois de plus pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortait. Elle commença à paniquée, à se tenir la gorge pour essayé de parler, en vain. Elle avait totalement perdu l'usage de la parole. 

_ Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Questionna Frédo d'un air inquiet en voyant la détresse de son amie. 

Lily essaya de répondre, mais ne put rien dire.

_ Elle n'arrive plus à parler, constata Orianne, paniquée.

_ Mais comment ça se peu ? Demanda Jennifer. 

Aussitôt ses paroles finit, Lily, rouge de fureur, traversa dangereusement la salle commune pour se retrouver derrière James Potter. Elle donna une grande tape dans le dos de ce dernier qui se retourna, affichant un air innocent sur le visage.

_ Il y'a un problème Evans ?

Lily ne put que plissé les yeux en lui lançant un regard des plus noir. 

_ Et bien, en manque de réplique ? taquina James avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Lily comme, ça à hurler comme une furie, du moins, elle essayait car il n'y avait que ses lèvres qui bougeait.

_ Tu crois qu'elle te dit quoi ? Demanda Sirius.

_ Bah, sûrement comme d'habitude, répondit t'il en haussant les épaules, ignorant royalement Lily.

_ Attend, je crois qu'elle te dit : " Potter-tu-es-un-homme-mort " Dit Remus en observant soigneusement les lèvres de Lily qui s'arrêta net.

_ Tu sais lire sur les lèvres ? s'étonna Peter.

_ Je crois que notre cher Lunard nous cache encore bien des choses, lança Sirius sur un ton mystérieux.

_ En tout cas, Evans a fait des progrès, déclara James.

_ à oui ? Questionna Remus.

_ Oui. Il y a quelques semaines c'était " Potter, tu n'es qu'un pauvre crétin ", ou encore " Potter, espèce d'imbécile , je ne te laisse pas une seconde de plus à vivre ". Maintenant, c'est " Potter, tu es un **_homme_** mort ", je suis flatté. Tu commences à reconnaître mon autorité Evans, se moqua t'il en se courbant devant elle.

Lily sembla sur le point d'explosé et se jeta sur lui. Mais elle fut retenu par Frédo, suivi de Jennifer et Orianne.

_ Laisse tomber, il n'en vaut pas la peine, chuchota Orianne.

_ Quelle est la raison cette fois-ci ? Demanda ironiquement Frédo.

James ignora la question de Frédo et regarda Lily droit dans les yeux pour lui répondre à elle.

_ Croyais-tu honnêtement que j'allais laissé passé la gifle que tu m'as donné Evans ? c'est vraiment mal me connaître …

Lily réussi à se détacher de ses amies et se jeta sur lui pour l'étranglé. Jennifer la repoussa de James et déclara d'une voix forte :

_ Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on t'emmène tout de suite à l'infirmerie, sinon, tu seras obligé de te le coltiné avec toi là bas si tu continues à l'étranglé. 

Et elle partirent toutes les quatre de la salle commune, sous les sourires des maraudeurs et surtout de James. Frédo ne manqua pas de lancé un regard noir avant de franchir le portrait. 

_ C'était plutôt amusant, déclara James avec un sourire avant de retourné à ses occupations.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily était allongée sur un lit de l'infirmerie, les rideaux étaient fermées tout autour d'elle et ses trois amies l'entouraient. L'infirmière, Mme Michocos avait fermement insisté pour qu'elle passe la nuit ici, au grand désarrois de Lily qui détestait cet endroit. 

_ Tu sais, si tu restes là pour la nuit c'est pour ton bien. Mme Michocos a dit que se serait douloureux et si il y a un problème, elle sera là, expliqua Frédo d'une voix tendu.

_ Et puis, sa t'empêchera de tué Potter, rajouta Orianne. Mais ce n'était pas le bon argument à donné, car la haine que Lily avait réussi à canalisé ressortit d'un coup.

_ Oui, bon euh … on va te laissé, lança Jennifer après avoir échangé un regard soutenu à ses amies qui acquièrent. 

Lily les laissa partir les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés et l'air pensif. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à parlé et la potion que lui avait fait ingurgité Mme Michocos était infecte. 

" Je vais passé une sale nuit ", pensa t'elle en sachant que c'était douloureux de faire revenir la voix.

Elle commençait également à en avoir assez de Potter et ses petites farces à n'en plus finir. Il voulait le dernier mot, et elle aussi. Mais elle se jura de ne pas le laissé gagné.

~*~*~*~*~*~

James se dirigeait vers les vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch, son balai à la main, accompagné des autres joueurs de son équipe. Il jouait au poste de poursuiveur depuis sa deuxième année et avait beaucoup de talent. Ce talent lui avait même permit de passé capitaine des Gryffondor. 

Il entra dans les vestiaires des garçons pour se changer où il y avait encore l'équipe de Poufsouffle qui venait de finir leur entraînement.

James aperçut Amos Diggory, le capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, qui vint vers lui pour lui serrer la main. 

_ Alors cet entraînement ? Demanda James.

_ On est au mieux de notre forme, assura Amos. On a notre chance cette année.

_ N'oublie pas que l'équipe de Gryffondor et toujours là.

_ Je m'en souviendrais, répondit Amos en esquissant un sourire avant de partir. 

Il marcha dans le couloir et il vit Andy, le petit ami de Lily et Brian Moor, un Poufsouffle qui traînait toujours avec Andy, qui approchaient sans le voir. James laissa échappé un sourire avec la ferme intention de se moquer une fois de plus du couple que formait Andy et Evans. Mais quand il entendit Moor parlementé déjà sur ce sujet, il préféra se cacher sur le côté et écouté la conversation, histoire d'apparaître au bon moment.

_ … Bien roulée, super canon, Tu as quand même choisi une sacrée gonzesse, dit Brian. 

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois, répliqua Andy. J'allais pas prendre n'importe qui quand même. 

_ Et alors ?

_ Alors quoi ?

_ Vous avez conclu ?

_ Et bien, non. Mais je fais tout pour ça. Depuis le début j'essaie, mais elle est coriace. J'adore les coriaces. Mais dès qu'on l'aura fait, je la jetterai aussi vite qu'un mouchoir. La pauvre petite crois que je tiens à elle, alors qu'en réalité je n'en ai rien à foutre d'elle. Tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est son joli petit cul. Et …

Mais James n'entendit pas la suite car ils étaient maintenant trop loin. Il avait été tellement stupéfiait qu'il en avait oublié de le taquiner. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Depuis tout ce temps, il disait toujours que c'était Evans qui se servait de Andy, alors qu'en fait, c'était tout le contraire.

Il est vrai que James détestait Lily au plus au point, mais il n'avait jamais souhaité non plus qu'on se serve d'elle comme cela. Il ne savait pas si il devait la prévenir oui ou non. Après tout, c'était Lily Evans … Il était complètement désemparé face à cette situation et ne savait pas quoi faire. 

****

Fin du chapitre 3 ! !

Ouf ! voilà le chapitre 3 ! vous auriez pu l'avoir une journée plus tôt, si ce pu*** d'internet n'avait pas déconné depuis vendredi. Et ces emmer*** qui disent que sa se remettra dans les heures qui viennent et que 2 jours plus tard, sa déconne toujours, arg ! Enfin bon, sa c'est ma vie, tout le monde s'en fou, lol ! ^__^

Donc, je vais répondre à tous les rewiews, comme d'habitude. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut et que je n'ai pas été trop longue. 

Hum hum ! chers rewiewers, chères rewieweuse … voilà vos réponses ! 

****

Isabelle : Je suis contente que tu adores, j'espère que tu trouves la suite tout aussi bien que les chapitres précédent. Et merci du compliment.

Bisous ! 

****

Miss Black : Salut ! oui oui, je continue, lol ! le voilà ce prochain chapitre. Et je dois avouer que j'ai hâte de commencé le 4eme ^__^. Pour les sentiments qui changent, sa devrait être bientôt, mais faut vous faire patientez quand même ! lol ! y'en a un des deux qui va s'en apercevoir en premier … devine qui ? 

****

StarAngel01 : Oui, je trouve aussi qu'il n'y va pas en douceur. J'aime aps son idée, même si en réalité, elle vient de moi ^__^. C'est pas dans ce chapitre que cette blague se concrétise, mais dans le prochain chapitre …. Ep ! je dis rien ! lol 

****

Samantha : Je suis contente que sa te fasse du bien ! et c'est claire que moi aussi, après la rentrée, et après les cours, j'aime bien lire des fics pour me relaxer, y'a rien de mieux ! c'est claire que sur ce coup là, James est très cruel, trop en réalité. Et en faite, la potion sera prête pour le prochain chapitre, sauf si je change mes plans. Et tu peux voir que leur relation n'a pas évolué … Mais comment Lily va réagir ? lol ! tu verras bien les événements … Pour la relation de Sirius et Jennifer, elle n'a pas vraiment avancé mais il y a eu quand même quelques détails … chaque chose en son temps .. lol ! C'est sûr que pour ange, elle aurait largement préféré avoir son drago chéri, mais bon, c'est elle qui à choisi son perso, et puis sa p'tite compote Amos et pas si mal … (joke entre nous pour la compote ^__^)

****

Mister-Master : Oui chef ! je continue chef ! lol ! 

****

Nina : Hello !

Merchi beaucoup ^__^. Moi aussi j'adore les love/hate . C'est clair qu'il y en a pas beaucoup en français, c'est trop dommage sérieux ! t'adore quand ils se disputent ? moi aussi ^__^ lol ! et euh, pour le nombres de chapitres, c'est indéterminée car en faite, je n'ai plannifié que jusqu'au 4. (arg ! c'est le prochain !). Non, en fait, j'ai plannifié à peu prêt tout, mais je ne pas couché toutes mes idées sur papiers. Gros bisous !

****

Miss maraudeuse (Jennifer) : Ma p'tite maraudeuse que j'adore ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Comme t'a pu le voir, y'a quelques approche entre Sirius et toi, c'est pas beaucoup, certes, mais sa va venir … oh, d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas tout plannifié pour votre sortie, seulement quelques petits trucs que je pourrais te dire par mails. Mais si tu as une envie précise pour vous deux, dis moi ^__^. Et eh, pour tes caractéristique, je ne suis pas sur d'avoir reçu ce mail … sauf si c'était sur un point de caractère ^__^. Big kiss ma puce ! 

****

Sailor Digitale : Je suis contente qu'ils te fassent marrer. 'vais un peu peur que sa fasse trop niniotte leurs disputes … Et oui, Remus a bien compris les sentiments TRES enfouies de James. Mais c pas n'importe qui Remus aussi ! Pour le fait de faire sortir Lily et James ensemble, je ne sais pas encore quand tout à fait, j'ai pas prévu tout mes chapitres encore … Mais pour James, tu va voir qu'il va être plus intelligent, en tout cas, plus que Lily, ce sera pas comme Remus mais c'est déjà ça, lol ! 

****

Miss padfoot : Kakou ! Pô fine ? moi ? bouhou ! lol ! mais je vois qu'en fait, je suis soulagée, c pas pire que ce que je croyais, mais je croyais pas que j'aurais une accro ! ! ! je voulais pas te droguer ! je suis désolé ! pardon, pardon, pardon ! lol ! En tout cas, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, j'espère que c'est toujours le cas. 

Et merci beaucoup, sa me fait plaisir ce que tu me dis. Bah tu sais, pour Jenni', c'est une folle de Sirius, je pouvais pas ne pas la mettre dedans. Mais je remarque que toi aussi, tu L'ADORES, alors, me frappe pas ! (se prend une chaussure dans la gueule) aïe ! ! 

****

Sophia-Maria : Wouahou ! ! un super long rewiew ! ! ! j'adore ! ! ^__^, sa me fait trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop plaisir ! Et je suis trop contente que tu trouves ça " giga génial ". Pour la phrase que James à dit : 

" Sortir avec un garçon un peu populaire juste pour qui te dépucelle histoire de te faire connaître, c'est franchement nul. Parce que ce n'est que pour ça en réalité que tu sors avec lui, j'en suis sûr. "

Je pensais que j'en avais fait trop, car les remarques de James sont pas très sainte et bon, y'en a qui aime peu être pas .. m'enfin, sa peu pas plaire à tout le monde, et puis, à toi sa te plait ! ^__^. Pour Andy, tu le détestes sûrement encore plus qu'avant, (j'aime pas non plus ce personnage, même si c'est moi qui l'est crée) et je suis sur que ton poing va pas tarder à tomber, peu être que quelqu'un va bien se dévouer dans la fic pour le faire à ta place ^__^. C'est vrai que c'est un sale con, et en plus, James à tout entendu et il déteste Lily, que va t'il faire ? suspens … lol ! Tu dis que tu délires ? c'est pas grave, sa me dérange pas, au contraire, lol ! en tout cas, pour revenir à Andy, je pense que son comportement de goujat, et ben c'est bon ! Pour qu'elle soit traumatisée Lily, je sais pas, je pense pas on verra … lol ! mais c'est clair que quand elle apprendra les intentions de Andy (va t'elle les apprendre au moins ?) … Et c'est clair qu'il est chiant et tout ça, mais se serait bien qu'il attrape une hyper grave maladie, c'est une idée à creuser … lol ! 

Pour qu'une des filles ouvre les yeux à Lily, je sais pas encore si je vais le faire, sûrement, mais je te promet rien. Je verrai quand j'écrirais ! 

Et t'inquiète pas pour Andy, il va bien virer un moment ou à un autre, de toute façon, c'est pas lui qui se mari avec Lily ! il va quand même rester encore un peu, historie de donner du punch à l'histoire ^__^. 

Et oui, James fait l'innocent quand Remus lui parle, mais il ne comprend VRAIMENT PAS. Pour les mettre ensemble, je vais pas faire 36 chapitres, t'inquiète pas, leur relation va beaucoup évolué dès le prochain. A moins que le chapitre 4 ne soit trop long et que se soit plus vers le 5 … lol ! 

En tout cas, tu m'as fait bien rire ! t'a conscience et un peu trop bruyante dans ton esprit, non ? alala ! ces consciences ! elle ne nous laisse même pas nous exprimer comme on le voudrait ! lol ! En tout cas, je suis désolé pour ton extinction de voix, c'était pas voulu ! ! ! j'espère que sa c'est établi, assez pour que tu gueules encore un peu plus, lol ! En tout cas, bonne appétit ! quoi ? c'est trop tard ? oups ! ! 

Ton rewiew m'a super motivé tu sais et j'ai adoré ton délire, lol ! Alors, maintenant, je te fais de gros bisous et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plut ! ! ! 

****

Lyyyyyyyra : Lol ! je suis heureuse que sa te plaise encore ! et là ? en tout cas, tu me fait hyper plaisir ! ^__^

****

Chloé : 'lo Chloé ! Je suis contente que sa te plaise à toi aussi et que tu trouves ça différent. Et merci du compliment, tu vas me faire rougir … Et ben tu sais, pour mes amies, elles le mérite ! ! ! et je suis encore plus contente que tu aimes mes autres fics. Pour spirale, sa devrait venir dans quelques temps … et j'espère que cette suite t'a plut ! 

@@+++

Vulcaine7 : Merci ! ^__^. Et désolé, je sais que j'ai pris du temps … 

****

Lyyyyyyyra (the retour, lol) : te revoilà ? lol ! hé ! pas de menaces ! pas de pression ! ! lol ! ne fais pas de syncope ! ! ! tu l'as lu la suite ! ! je ne me tiens plus responsable désormais ! lol ! !

OUF ! sa a pris du temps, mais c'est bon ! ! ! rewiews please ! ! ^__^ et MERCI


	4. Parce qu'il peu parfois y avoir des erre...

****

Chapitre 4

****

Parce qu'il peut parfois y avoir des erreurs

Les amies de Lily se trouvaient dans un petit coin de la salle commune, à papoter joyeusement comme à leur habitude. 

Jennifer, quant à elle, entendit un bruit et tourna la tête pour apercevoir Lily apparaître dans la salle des Gryffondor. Elle accoura donc vers son amie pour lui demandé de ses nouvelles.

_ Hey ! Lily, est-ce que sa va ? s'inquiéta t'elle.

_ Oui. Disons que j'ai un peu mal à la gorge, mais ça va passé dans les heures à venir, selon Mme Michocos, dit t'elle sur un ton grognon.

_ L'essentiel, c'est que tu es retrouvée ta voix, non ? 

_ Mouais, marmonna Lily avant de s'asseoir à côté de Frédo, suivi de Jennifer. Mais Potter est vraiment un sale type qui n'a rien d'autre à faire de sa vie que d'ennuyer les autres.

_ Oh oui, je confirme tu as retrouvé ta voix, dit Frédo sans même relever la tête, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Lily, mais elle l'ignora.

De son côté, Orianne faisait la discussion sur les cours avec Remus près de la cheminée.

_ … C'est vrai que les cours de DCFM sont intéressant en ce moment, dit Remus.

_ Oui, mais un peu difficile je dois dire.

_ Si tu veux, je pourrais t'aider.

_ Tu ferais ça ? Demanda Orianne avec espoir.

_ Bien sûr, répondit Remus avec un petit sourire en coin. 

Orianne lui répondit par un sourire chaleureux. Elle avait enfin une occasion d'être seule avec Remus et rien ne pouvait lui faire plaisir. Elle se débrouillait pourtant en DCFM, mais peu lui importait car elle sentait que c'était sa seule chance de nouer des liens avec Remus. 

_ Je te laisse, dit soudainement Remus en apercevant James, Sirius et Peter dans un coin de la salle commune. Et, sans même en regard vers Orianne, il partit, laissant celle-ci soupirée. 

En arrivant devant ses amis, Remus saisi une chaise et avant même qu'il n'ai eut le temps de s'asseoir, Peter questionna :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

_ Rien de spécial, dit t'il dans un haussement d'épaule. On a juste parler.

_ Oh, vous avez juste parlez … lança James en regardant Sirius. avec un petit sourire. 

_ Oh, Remus ! Tu es si mignon, si gentil ! je t'adooorrre ! ! ! ! s'exclama Sirius, en battant des cils et en prenant une voix haut perché pour imité Orianne.

_ Imbécile, marmonna Remus en lui donnant un petit coup sur l'arrière de son crâne. 

_ Sérieusement, commença James. Est-ce qu'elle t'intéresse ? 

_ Peu être … Répondit Remus en employant un ton mystérieux ,et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. 

James et Sirius s'échangèrent alors un sourire et se levèrent dans un accord commun. Ils se prirent alors les mains :

_ Remus, tu me plais temps, s'écria Sirius en reprenant de nouveau sa voix aigu.

_ Oh, toi aussi Orianne, je regrette tant que nous nous soyons ignoré pendant tout ce temps, dit James en prenant la voix de Remus.

_ Oh Remus ! Je t'aime temps ! !

_ Je t'aime aussi Orianne, tu es toute ma vie. 

Ils firent ensuite semblant de s'embrassé avec passion, ce qui déclencha un fou rire chez Peter. Cela ne semblait pas amusé autant Remus qui le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, avant de rire à son tour avec les autres. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Pendant le cours de DCFM, James regardait son stylo d'un air absent. Il se demandait encore si il devait prévenir Lily de la conversation qu'il avait entendu. C'était une décision assez dur et non moins importante à prendre. Lily était sa pire ennemie et il s'en fichait si elle souffrait où non. Mais il se disait également que personne ne méritait cela. 

Après réflexion faite, il se décida que non, il ne lui dirait pas. Après tout, si elle était maligne, elle pourrait le deviner toute seule et elle saurait très bien se débrouillée. Et, de toute façon, même si il l'a prévenait, elle ne l'écouterait pas, pensant qu'il s'amuserait sûrement à lui faire une de ses blagues. Mais il oublia bien vite Lily et Andy et sourit en pensant à sa potion. Elle était presque terminée et Lily mordrait la poussière. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

_ Je me suis endormi pendant ce cours, souffla Orianne.

_ C'est vrai que personne n'était vraiment concentré, répondit Jennifer. Faut dire que c'était vraiment ennuyeux.

_ Mouais et ... oh, salut Amos ! S'exclama Frédo en embrassant son petit ami tout souriant. 

_ Salut ma frédo, dit t'il.

_ Tiens, en parlant de petit ami … marmonna Jennifer en montrant d'un signe de tête Andy qui s'approchait d'un pas vif vers Lily.

_ Hey ! Lily ! s'écria t'il.

_ Salut Andy, comment sa va aujourd'hui ? Demanda t'elle toute souriante.

Andy ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et commença à l'embrassé. Il lui mit ensuite la main aux fesses, ce qui déplut fortement à Lily. Cependant, elle ne dit rien et fit mine de l'ignorer. Il commença alors à essayé d'aller plus loin et Lily le repoussa gentiment.

_ On est dans un couloir, lui rappela Lily.

Andy fronça les sourcils en guise de réponse avant de dire :

_ Tu crois qu'on pourrais se voir ce soir pur rendre les choses … un peu plus sérieuse ? 

Lily sentit tout un coup un malaise l'envahir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle se sentait très mal. Andy eut l'air de s'en moquer et continua :

_ Je veux absolument te voir ce soir à 22h00, près du lac. 

Et sur ce, il s'éloigna rejoindre Brian. Ses amies avaient entendu toute leur conversation et c'est ainsi que Jennifer déclara :

_ Holala Lil', tu es toute blême ! c'est à cause de ce qu'il t'a dit ?

_ Oui.

_ Mais tu l'aimes, non ? Continua Jennifer.

_ Pour tout t'avouer, je n'en suis pas sûre. Mais ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que je ne suis pas prête. 

_ Et bien tu n'as qu'à lui dire carrément, lança Frédo. 

_ Ouais, je confirme, dit Orianne.

_ Et si il ne prend pas ton opinion en compte, c'est qu'il ne vaut pas le coup et qu'il faut que tu le laisses, dit Jennifer d'un ton très sérieux. 

_ Oui, bien sûr, vous avez raison les filles. Je lui en parlerai. Je verrais bien ce soir. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

James parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard à une vitesse étonnante pour ne pas arrivé en retard à son cours de potions. Heureusement pour lui, il arriva avant l'entrée dans la classe.

_ Et bien, où étais-tu ? Questionna Peter.

_ Je suis allé vite fait au dortoir chercher ma potion. Elle est terminée, ajouta t'il avec un grand sourire. 

_ Sa y'est ? s'étonna Sirius. Tu as été plus vite que prévu. En tout cas, j'ai hâte de voir le résultat ! 

_ Comment tu comptes lui faire avaler ça ? Demanda Peter avec curiosité.

_ Ce n'est pas quelque chose à avaler. J'ai juste à lui en renverser dessus et le tour et joué ! 

_ Entrez ! ordonna Mme Carson, leur professeur de potions. 

Ils se dépêchèrent donc de rentrer en classe et s'installèrent, leur prof prit alors la parole :

_ C'est moi qui vais former les groupes. 

Après cela, James se retrouva avec Sirius Remus avec Peter Lily avec Jennifer et Orianne avec Frédo. 

_ Quand est-ce que tu as l'intention de renversé ta potion ? chuchota Sirius à l'adresse de son ami.

_ Dans un moment, patience … Juste le temps de se faire oublié. 

_ C'est comme tu veux, chef ! 

Lily se trouvait juste devant James et ne pouvait pas voir si il manigançait quelque chose. C'est ainsi qu'elle tourna plusieurs fois la tête vers lui, mais elle n'obtint que de grand sourire de Potter, ce qui l'énervait au plus au point. Elle finit pourtant par l'oublié, et James saisit l'occasion.

_ C'est maintenant où jamais, murmura t'il à Sirius qui hocha la tête. 

Il regarda alors vite fait au alentour pour voir si le professeur Carson ne rôdait pas. Après vérification, il s'avança prudemment derrière elle et passa à l'action : il la poussa " malencontreusement " et la potion se renversa sur le bras de Lily.

Il y eut alors un grand nuage de fumée qui enveloppa toute la classe. La plupart toussaient tandis que Mme Carson semblait hors d'elle.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'écria t'elle. Qui a eu la stupidité de rater sa potion ? 

_ C'est là qu'on va rire, chuchota James à Sirius qui ne devait pas être très loin de lui. 

Le nuage disparut alors peu à peu. Et malheureusement pour James, il n'allait pas rire comme il l'avait prévu car ce qu'il aperçut lui fit horreur. Une matière gluante était attaché à son bras. Et, manque de chance pour lui, cette matière gluante le reliait à Evans. Ils étaient tout deux collé l'un à l'autre. 

_ Potter ! mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? ? ! Hurla Lily. 

_ Et bien, je ne comprend pas du tout ce qu'il se passe, répondit James en fronçant les sourcils, observant la matière gluante. Cette potion aurait normalement dû te rendre chauve, grosse et boutonneuse, mais ça n'à pas l'air d'avoir marché …

_ Oh ! charmante ta petite idée ! répliqua Lily. Et bien, apparemment, tu as des progrès à faire en cette matière Potter ! 

_ Silence ! ! S'écria Mme Carson en intervenant enfin. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que vous avez essayé de faire, Potter. Allez tous les deux immédiatement à l'infirmerie ! Black, mettez vous à côté de la camarade d'Evans pour continuez votre potion . Je ne veux plus entendre un bruit maintenant ! 

Jennifer semblait ravi d'avoir Sirius comme partenaire, mais Lily et James n'était pas dans le même cas qu'elle. Ils sortirent donc de la classe, l'air furieux sur leur visage. Aussitôt la porte fermé, Lily lui hurla dessus :

_ Tu n'es qu'un pauvre crétin ! un déchet de l'humanité ! un …

_ Oh, avance plus vite au lieu de hurler ! 

En effet, à peine un mètre ne les séparait à cause de cette étrange matière gluante et cela était très encombrant. 

_ Je fais ce que je veux, lança Lily. 

Puis, elle s'arrêta brusquement dans le couloir, ce qui fit trébuché James et qui entraîna la chute de Lily, qui tomba en plein sur James. 

_ Hé ! te met pas sur moi comme ça ! s'indigna James.

_ Oh, et tu crois que je l'ai fais exprès ? répliqua Lily avec mauvaise humeur.

_ C'est toi qui t'es arrêté comme ça, pas moi.

_ Imbécile.

_ Bon, tu te lèves oui ou non ? Demanda James.

_ C'est ce que j'essaye figure toi. Mais ce fichu machin qui nous retient et tellement court qu'il faut qu'on se lève en même temps. 

_ Génial, dit James en roulant les yeux.

_ Epargne moi tes commentaires Potter.

Ils réussirent enfin à se levé, mais James allait bien plus vite que Lily. Ils prirent alors énormément de temps à arrivé à l'infirmerie, n'arrivant pas à se mettre d'accord. Arrivés enfin à destination, Mme Michocos se dirigea vers eux à toute allure.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive encore à vous deux ? 

_ Cet énergumène à eu la bonne idée de me verser une potion et nous voilà attaché comme de la colle ! !

_ Petite précision, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, ajouta James.

_ Bien sûr, tu voulais me rendre aussi laide qu'un pou ! 

_ Oh la ferme, dit James en roulant des yeux.

_ Toi la ferme ! !

_ Taisez-vous tous les deux, coupa Mme Michocos. Asseyez-vous sur ce lit et je vais examiné ça. 

Ils s'assirent donc sur le lit alors que l'infirmière tentait plusieurs sorts, plusieurs potions, en vain. Elle marmonna alors une formule et hocha la tête pour elle même, ayant trouvé la solution. Elle annonça ensuite le diagnostique. 

_ Il n'y a pas de moyen de vous défaire. Cela se fera tout seul demain matin.

_ Quoi ? ? ? s'écrièrent les deux en se relevant d'un coup.

_ Je ne veux resté accroché à elle moi ! Gémit James.

_ Et c'est réciproque ! renchérit Lily.

_ Il fallait réfléchir avant d'agir, répliqua Mme Michocos. Je vais chercher le directeur pour le prévenir de la situation. Ne bougez pas de là, je reviens. Et sur ce, elle sortit de l'infirmerie, laissant seul les deux Gryffondor hors d'eux. 

_ Je te déteste, dit soudainement Lily. Tu veux faire de ma vie un enfer.

_ Et j'ai réussi ? demanda ironiquement James.

_ T'avoir accroché à moi et une torture. J'arrive pas à croire que je vais devoir te coltiné pendant tout ce temps.

_ Hé ! c'est pareil pour moi ! crois-tu que je sois ravi de t'avoir accroché à moi ? 

_ Je te signale que c'est ta faute si nous sommes accroché l'un à l'autre. 

_ Bon, bah sa t'es jamais arrivé de faire des erreurs ? Questionna James, l'air agacé.

_ Oh, si, bien sûr. MAIS PAS CE GENRE D' ERREURS ! ! !

_ Oh, calme toi ! n'oublie pas que je suis juste à côté de toi, tu me crèves les tympans.

_ C'est fait pour, répondit Lily.

Ils décidèrent alors en un accord commun de ne plus se parler et chacun regardaient dans un endroit différent. Pourtant, Lily rompit l'accord et soupira :

_ Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de resté accroché ainsi tout la journée.

_ Et encore moins la nuit, en ce qui me concerne, renchérit James.

Lily lui jeta un regard à vous glacez le sang et se leva alors pour ne plus le voir. Malheureusement, Lily n'avait plus pensé que James était accroché à elle de cette façon et que le lien était si court. Ils tombèrent donc une fois de plus, James sur Lily, dans une position très gênante. Ce fut à ce moment que Dumbledore décida d'apparaître. 

_ Et bien, et bien. Il s'en passe des choses dès que nous avons le dos tourné, plaisanta le directeur, une lueur de malice reflétant dans ses yeux. 

Les deux concerné étaient aussi rouge qu'une tomate face à la remarque de Dumbledore.

_ Potter, dégage de là vite fait, grogna Lily.

Pour une fois, James ne répliqua même pas et ils firent leur possible pour se lever le plus rapidement possible. Après quelques instants de dur la beurre, ils parvinrent enfin à leur fin et se rassirent tous deux sur le lit, sans oublié de se jeter des regards noirs, sous l'œil amusé du vieil homme. 

_ Et bien, je crois qu'il n'y a vraiment rien à faire, vous devrez attendre demain, dit calmement Dumbledore.

_ Sûrement pas ! ! j'ai des entraînements de Quidditch à faire avec l'équipe ! cria James.

_ Oui, et moi, je ne tiens pas à transportée un cadavre derrière moi à la fin de la journée, ce serait assez gênant, lança sarcastiquement Lily.

Cependant, le directeur ne tint pas compte de leurs remarques et continua :

_ Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible que vous puissiez suivre les cours dans de tels conditions. Vous feriez donc mieux de retourner dans votre salle commune pour être tranquille.

_ Où ils peuvent resté ici, proposa Mme Michocos.

_ Non ! ! crièrent les deux Gryffondor.

_ Je ne crois pas que se serait la solution, ajouta Dumbledore avec un petit sourire. Allez dans votre salle commune, ouste ! 

~*~*~*~*~*~

James et Lily n'arrêtaient pas de grogné en chemin. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'ils devaient passé tant d'heures ensemble, cela semblait impossible. 

_ J'en ai ras le bol de toi et ta petite personne, maudit Lily. Entre les deux, c'était la plus énervée, bien que James le soit également.

_ Je te rassure, ce n'était pas mon rêve non plus d'être accroché à toi répliqua James. Je préférais même être accroché à Rogue, c'est pour te dire. 

_ Oh, tais-toi, tais-toi ! je ne veux même plus t'entendre parlé ! 

_ Très bien ! alors ne parle pas et je me tairais ! 

_ Très bien ! répéta Lily.

Ils arrivèrent alors devant le tableau de la grosse dame qui les regardait d'un air on ne peu plus étrange.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

_ Sans importance, grogna James. Phénix ! 

_ Bien, si vous le dîtes, s'irrita le tableau avant de les laissé entrer. 

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous deux vers un fauteuil de la salle commune, évitant soigneusement de se regarder, étant trop en colère l'un contre l'autre. Lily voulut remettre ses cheveux derrière les oreilles, emportant James avec elle.

_ T'as fini de vouloir faire ta belle ? Questionna t'il agacé. Je suis accroché à toi, l'oublie pas.

_ Comment je pourrais oublié un boulet comme toi.

_ Bien ! alors arrête de me faire trébuché !

_ Parfait, répliqua t'elle.

Et ils s'ignorèrent de nouveau. James se demandait bien pourquoi la potion n'avait pas fait l'effet souhaiter. Il avait tout bien fait pourtant, il avait bien suivi toutes les instructions à la lettre. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi cela n'avait pas marcher ? et pourquoi cet effet là ? Il aurait bien du mal à tenir jusqu'au lendemain matin avec Evans. 

De son côté, Lily était hors d'elle. Potter avait été trop loin cette fois-ci. Beaucoup trop loin. Elle aurait mieux préféré que la potion marche correctement, cela lui aurait évité d'avoir Potter en permanence sur son dos. 

Ils restèrent donc pendant un très long moment à s'ignorer jusqu'à ce que James entende le ventre de Lily gargouillé. 

_ Tu as faim ? Questionna James.

_ T'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de te bouffer, répondit Lily d'un ton neutre.

_ Tu as un humour extrêmement décalé, fit remarqué James en roulant des yeux. Bon, tu aimerais allée grignoté quelques chose dans la cuisine ? parce que moi j'ai faim et je n'ai pas l'intention de manger avec les autres. 

_ Est-ce que j'ai le choix de toute façon ? Soupira Lily. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

James et Lily arrivèrent devant le tableau de la cuisine après une course endiablé de James .

_ Et bien quoi ? Ne me dit pas que c'est là la cuisine ? Questionna Lily.

_ Si tu me laissais parler et agir, tu verrais, répliqua James. Il chatouilla alors la poire et entra dans la cuisine, entraînant obligatoirement Lily avec lui.

_ Wouahou ! S'émerveilla Lily. C'est … C'est …

_ Magnifique ? proposa James.

_ Exactement. 

_ Je n'avais imaginé que c'était comme ça, aussi grand. J'en avais déjà entendu parlé, mais pour une cuisine, je trouve que c'est hyper jolie. Et tu as vu tout ces elfes ? s'écria Lily sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'elle parlait à Potter. Celui ci ne semblait d'ailleurs pas y faire grande attention non plus. 

_ Tocky ? dit t'il à l'adresse d'un elfe. 

_ Oui Monsieur ? 

_ Tu pourrais nous servir quelque chose à manger ? Demanda James.

_ Bien sûr monsieur, qu'est-ce que monsieur et son amie voudraient manger ? 

_ Je me prendrais bien un bifteack frites. Et toi ? ajouta t'il en se retournant vers Lily.

_ Euh … Commença Lily d'un air timide. Je pense que je vais prendre comme toi. Si ce n'est pas trop bien sûr, rajouta t'elle à l'adresse de l'elfe.

_ Non miss, vous pouvez prendre ce que vous voulez. Vous nous l'apporterons, couina la petite créature.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il posa sur la table deux gigantesque assiettes. Ils s'approchèrent tout deux et s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix. 

_ En fin de compte, dit finalement Lily tout en jouant avec une frite, cette journée a du bon. J'ai découvert la cuisine et je pourrais y allée quand je voudrais. 

James lui fit un grand sourire. Il avait remarqué que lui et Evans avait oublié un peu leurs différents et ils semblaient même d'accord sur certains points. 

_ Tu ne m'en veux plus alors ? Demanda t'il en souriant.

_ Si, répondit Lily, perdant la peu d'humeur qu'elle avait réussi à récupéré.

Et tout redevint comme avant.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_ Sa m'énerve, marmonna Lily. Ils ne pourraient pas arrêté de nous regardez comme ça ? c'est vrai quoi, on est pas des animaux ! 

Depuis leur retour à la salle commune, tout le monde les regardaient comme des bêtes sauvages. Même leurs amis ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face à la situation, au grand agacement de Lily et James. 

_ Je pense que l'ont devrait allé voir Dumbledore, conclut James en se levant brusquement.

_ Ouch ! s'exclama Lily.

_ Quoi ? S'étonna James.

_ Tu m'as marcher sur le pied, crétin.

_ Et bien tu as du boulot avec elle, plaisanta Peter, qui se reçut une bonne claque derrière la tête de la part de Lily.

_ Pas la peine de me frapper pour si peu ! s'offensa Peter.

Mais Lily l'ignora royalement puisqu'elle et James avaient déjà quitté la salle des Gryffondor pour se diriger ensuite vers le bureau du directeur. Ils restèrent donc silencieux pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la gargouille.

James regarda alors Lily.

_ Tu connais le mot de passe ? Questionna t'il.

_ C'est toi qui va le plus souvent dans ce bureau, pas moi, répondit t'elle. 

_ Chimère ! s'exclama t'il, mais la gargouille ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu essaye de faire ?

_ A ton avis ? se moqua t'il . J'essaye de trouvé le mot de passe !

_ Crevette ! s'exclama Lily à son tour.

_ Crevette ? s'étonna James. T'aurais pas pu trouvé mieux ? 

_ Sa valait le coup d'essayé, dit t'elle en haussant les épaules. Epouvantard ! 

_ Lion ! 

C'était devenu une vrai rivalité entre eux, chacun essayait de trouvé le mot de passe avant l'autre pour se mettre plus en avant. Mais avant qu'ils aient pu le deviné, le directeur vint à eux en ouvrant lui même la gargouille, sortant par la même occasion de son bureau.

_ Je vous cherchaient justement, dit t'il en souriant. Il faut que je vous discerne une chambre pour la nuit. 

James et Lily se regardèrent soudainement du coin de l'œil, rougissant quelque peu. Mais ils se reprirent vite et Lily prit la parole : 

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Mais il faut bien que vous dormiez, miss Evans, répondit t'il.

_ Je préfère subir mille mort que de dormir avec elle, marmonna James.

_ Oh, si tu veux, je peux te les faire subir, proposa Lily.

_ Calmez-vous, ordonna Dumbledore. Sinon, vous n'y arriverez jamais. Maintenant, suivez-moi. Et en silence s'il vous plait.

Ils s'exécutèrent et arrivèrent bientôt devant un tableau où une fée reposait.

_ Le mot de passe et " _Lune_ ". Vous pourrez assistez au cours de demain, puisque tout devrait se remettre dans l'ordre demain matin. Bonne soirée, ajouta t'il. Il sourit et partit. 

_ Bien, soupira James. _Lune_

Le tableau s'ouvrit pour les laissé découvrir une chambre très spacieuse. Un grand lit en bois à baldaquin pour deux personnes était disposé au beau milieu de la pièce. Les murs étaient sombre et un bureau se trouvait non loin. Une porte sur la gauche menait apparemment à la salle bain. 

Tout un coup, les deux Gryffondor se sentirent très gêné par la situation. Aucun d'eux ne bougèrent pendant un certain temps.

_ On pourrait peu être détendre l'atmosphère, déclara James.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Demanda Lily.

James lui montra d'un petit signe de tête le lit, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Mais son sourire s'effaça bien vite car Lily ne perdit pas de temps pour lui infligé une belle claque digne de ce nom.

_ Hé mais pourquoi tu me gifles tout le temps ? Hurla James en se frottant la joue. Je plaisantais, c'est tout ! 

_ Oui, et bien moi, je ne goûte pas à ce genre de plaisanterie, dit t'elle d'un ton irrité. 

James souffla longuement pour se calmer et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le lit pour s'y asseoir, entraînant Lily avec lui. Quelqu'un frappa soudainement à la porte.

_ Qui c'est à ton avis ? Questionna t'il.

_ Aucune idée, répondit t'elle en haussant les épaules.

_ Qui est-ce ? Demandèrent les deux Gryffondor en chœur, tournant leur regard vers la porte.

_ C'est Tocky, monsieur et miss ! répondit la personne qui se révélait être en fait l'elfe qu'ils avaient rencontré aux cuisines . La petite créature rentra dans la chambre, portant dans ses bras un paquet de linge propre. 

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Lily, étonné. 

_ Ce sont vos affaires pour la nuit, miss, expliqua Tocky avant de repartir. 

Tous deux regardèrent leur vêtements respectif, ne sachant pas que faire d'autres.:

_ Ne me dis pas qu'on devra prendre notre douche ensemble ? Demanda Lily à haute voix, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. 

_ Pourquoi, tu serais contre ? Déclara t'il d'un air malicieux. 

James, par expérience, se baissa juste à temps pour évité la gifle qui le menaçait. Heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs. 

_ Tu as le réflexe, répondit Lily, essayant de cacher un petit sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres. 

_ C'est l'habitude, assura James. 

Et sans crié garde, ils rirent tous deux de leur dispute. 

Pour James, ce sentiment était très étrange. Il ne se rendait même pas contre qu'il était avec Evans. Il riait, et rien d'autres ne comptait. 

De son côté, Lily ne savait même pas pourquoi elle riait, mais elle avait réellement envie de se détendre, jusqu'à se qu'elle remarque qu'elle était avec Potter. elle s'arrêta alors brusquement. 

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda James, étonné. 

_ Je viens juste de me rendre compte qu'on riait.

_ Et ben, il t'en faut du temps.

_ Mais c'est qu'on rit _ensemble,_ expliqua t'elle. 

_ C'est bizarre … Dirent t'ils en même temps, avant de repartir à rire. 

Lily ne voulait même plus s'empêcher de rire. Cette situation était tellement ridicule qu'elle en était devenu amusante. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il fallait absolument qu'elle rit, et même si elle devait être avec Potter pour cela. 

_ Je crois qu'on va quand même abandonné la douche, annonça enfin James.

Lily repartit à rire comme une folle, et James la regardait maintenant avec étrangeté :

_ Pourquoi tu continues à rire ? 

_ Et bien, dit t'elle en souriant, essayant de se calmer. Je trouve ça tellement ridicule. Je veux dire … tout ça, être attaché à toi. J'aurais pu être accroché à n'importe quel crétin, mais c'est à toi que je le suis.

_ Je dois le prendre comment ? Questionna t'il en souriant lui aussi.

_ Je ne sais pas en faite, répondit t'elle avec sincérité.

Et le silence envahit de nouveau la pièce. Ils se sentait une fois de plus gênés. 

_ Bien, si on mettait nos affaires de nuit ? proposa James.

_ D'accord, dit Lily en hochant la tête. Mais tourne toi ! ! 

_ Comme tu veux. chochotte, chuchota t'il.

_ Répète un peu, menaça t'elle.

_ Non rien, soupira t'il. 

_ Je préfère, dit Lily en se tournant ainsi que James.

Mais un petit problème apparu alors. La matière qui les retenait était bien trop court pour qu'ils se mettent dos à dos. 

Lily semblait très gêné alors que James, lui, semblait horrifié. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de se changer l'un devant l'autre. 

_ Bon, et bien dit doucement James. Nous n'avons qu'à fermer les yeux. 

_ Tu commences, dit t'elle rapidement.

_ Et pourquoi moi ? 

_ Parce que je préfère que se soit toi. Je ne te regarderais pas, c'est promis, dit t'elle en roulant des yeux. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas du tout envie que tu fasses ça quand ce sera mon tour. 

_ Bien, répondit t'il sur un ton méfiant. Ferme les yeux, allez !

Lily ferma aussitôt les yeux, attendant sagement que James et finit. L'ennui, c'est que son bras n'arrêtait pas de se balancé dans tout les sens. Elle se demandait bien où Potter avait appris à s'habillé pour grogné autant et bousculé à ce point Lily. 

_ Comment tu t'en sors ? Posa t'elle amusée par tous ces bruits qui fredonnait à son oreilles. 

_ J'ai un petit problème, dit t'il. Sa voix semblait camouflée.

_ Quoi comme genre de problème ? Je peux ouvrir les yeux ? 

_ Euh .. bah de toute façon, j'ai pas le choix, j'ai besoin d'aide. 

Lily ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir une vision assez étonnante des choses. Potter avait la tête enfoui dans son tee-shirt et son torse était à présent à demi nu . (1)

" Il est pas mal, pensa t'elle, c'est sûrement avec le Quidditch qu'il a obtenu tous ces muscles il est … Mais Lily, à quoi tu penses ? c'est Potter ! "

_ Comment tu t'es débrouillé ? Demanda t'elle enfin. 

_ Et bien, je voulais enlever mon tee-shirt, mais comme je suis attaché à toi, c'est techniquement impossible.

_ Oh.

_ Euh … Tu voudrais bien m'aider ? Si c'est pas trop demandé … 

_ Bien sûr, répondit Lily. 

Elle s'approcha alors plus près de lui et leva doucement les bras pour lui rebaissé son tee-shirt, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas se l'enlevé lui même. La tête de Potter réapparut ensuite et ses lunettes étaient de traviole. Lily les lui enleva et s'approcha un peu plus de son visage alors que James faisait de même. Leur bouches n'étaient plus qu'à deux centimètres l'une de l'autre … 

Lily se retira brusquement, remis les lunettes de James sur son nez et déclara vivement :

_ Et si nous dormions ? Je suis épuisée.

_ Comme tu veux, dit James.

Ils se mirent alors dans le lit tout en pensant. James n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui arrivait. En une journée ces sentiments pour Lily avait changé. Non, pas ses sentiments, mais son point de vue. Il la voyait différemment à présent maintenant et tout cela le bouleversait. Surtout ce qui avait failli se passé quelques secondes auparavant. Ils avaient failli s'embrassé et il savait parfaitement qu'ils l'auraient tous les deux regrettez et que cela aurait donné un plus à leur rivalité. 

Lily était couché mais ses yeux refusèrent de se clorent, elle les gardait grand ouverts, effrayé par son geste envers Potter. Comment avait t'elle pu pensé ne serais-ce une seconde que Potter avait de jolis muscles ? et surtout, pourquoi avait t'elle failli l'embrassé ? Un peu plus, et elle aurait trahi la confiance d'Andy. Heureusement pour elle, elle s'était repris avant que quelques chose n'arrive. D'ailleurs, rien ne devait arrivé. C'était une erreur, elle pensait à Andy à ce moment là et pas à Potter. Même si elle commençait à l'apprécié, elle n'allait sûrement pas l'admettre aussi vite et s'était hors de question de l'embrassé, elle ne le voulait pas et ne regrettait en aucun cas de d'être freiné. 

_ Bonne nuit, Evans, bailla James.

_ Bonne nuit … Potter. 

****

Fin du chapitre 4 ! ! !

Alors les amis, sa vous à plut ? je sais bien que cette idée rejoint la fic de seskmet, mais j'avais cette idée depuis un très long moment seulement, je ne savais pas dans quelle fic la mettre. Cependant, j'espère que sa vous à plut néanmoins. James et Lily se sont rapprocher (bien obligé avec ce truc qui leur colle à la peau vous allez me dire) mais c'est pas encore ça. N'oublions pas que je n'ai pas fini ! lol ! va encore se passé quelque petit truc … et pour ce qui s'inquiéterait, je ne passerais pas au NC-17, sauf si je reçois une demande colosale qui me dit " NC-17 ! NC-17 ! ! lol) mais je pense que sa resteras dans les limites, lol ! !

Donc, je répond au rewiew qui m'ont hyper motivés ! tout les rewiws ! wouahou ! je vous adore ^__^ quand j'ai vu tout les rewiews, je m'y suis mise dimanche soir avec bien l'intention de le mettre cette semaine. (la prochaine que je mais à jour serait spirale, sauf si je change d'avis, lol ) 

Bon allez, j'ai dit que je réponderais aux rewiews, j'y réponds ! ! ! 

****

Fleur : merchi beaucoup, sa me fait plaisir, et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de lâcher. C'est une fic que j'adore écrire et j'essaye de rester au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. Et j'espère que ce chapitre à été à la hauteur de tes éspérances ! 

****

Isabelle : C'est vrai (regard suppliant) je suis contente alors ! et là, t'a toujours aimé ? j'me suis bien marré avec ces deux là … lol ! tu me trouves super bonne pour écrire ? J'espère alors que mon prof de Français va dire la même chose demain après es deux heures de rédaction, lol ! 

****

Vulcaine7 (ou snape's Asphodel) : oh ! ! une de ma communauté ! ! lol ! pauvre 'tite Lily hein ? mais vois le bon côté des choses, pour cette blague là, James à raté son coup, où la réussi en quelque sorte. Sa dépend de quel point de vue on se place. Pour Severus, désolé, mais fallait bien qu'il souffre ! ! lol ! c'est vrai quoi, il doit bien avoir une raison pour les détesté après tout … 

Gros bisous ! 

****

Flufy : * grand sourire * j'suis contente alors que sa te plaise, et tu l'a lu la suite ! ! ! le rochain chapitre en devrai pas tarder à venir.

****

Lyyyyyyyyyyra : Merci beaucoup, mais heu .. moi cœur de pierre ? cruelle ? injuste ? c'est même pas vrai d'abord ! lol ! Tu vois, je me suis quand même dépêchée d'écrire la suite. Et oui ! je te le dit, les filles vont toutes sortir avec un maraudeurs !enfin, sauf Frédo qui est avec Amos, j'vais quand même pas la mettre avec Peter ! d'ailleurs, il sera avec personne * sourire sadique * mais bon, je le mettrai peu être avec une pauvre fille comme lui, on sais jamais ! lol ! pour quand lily va plaquer Andy, c'est pas pour tout de suite, t'a pu le remarqué que James n'a rien dit. Mais je sens que sa va me plaire quand sa va se passé ^__^. D'aillerus, je viens juste de m'arrêté pour marqu é le passage là sur papier histoire de pas oublié mes idées, lol ! En tout cas, ça me fait trop plaisir que tu trouves mes idées original. Le beau Sirius ? ou .. encore une fane de Sirius apparemment ! lol ! et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lâcherais pas, cette fic me procure trop de plaisir quand je l'écris pour que je l'arrête ! ! 

****

Starsangel01 : ^__^ j'suis trop contente. Mais euh, arg ! j'espère que tu t'es pas fait prendre quand tu m'as écrit ce rewiew, sinon va falloir que j'aille chez toi au Quebec pour engueulé ce qui t'on engueulé. Lol ! à Andy, c'est bizarre, personne ne l'aime, je comprend pas pourquoi … lol ! mais bon, je pense quand même connaître le fond de ta pensée sur lui, moiaussi je le hais, mais j'avais besoin de lui pour ma fic, sinon ce serait pas drôle ! lol

Pour Rogue, c'est peu être un cauchemar … lol ! je voulais trouvée une idée brillante pour la blague , mais c'est pas venu … snif ! 

En tout cas, je continue encore et encore … ! mais sa me plait tellement de l'écrire cette histoire ! ^__^. J'ai même déjà hâte d'écrire le prochain chapitre. Mais je dois bien alterné avec mes autres fics … même si je préfère passé celle là en première ^__^.

****

Miss Maraudeuse : Ma p' tite miss adore ! ! hello ! héhé, embrasse comme un Dieu, tu en feras l'expérience dans la fic prochainement. J'ai préféré privilégié James et Lily ce coup ci mais bientôt … Sirius te tombera dans les bras ! où peu être que se sera toi qui lui tomera dans les bras en fait … lol !

là, il t'a pas embrassé mais bon, pas grave il le fera bientôt ^__^. (d'ailleurs, je me demande si c'est toi qui va l'embrassé ou lui, t'en pense quoi ?) mais merci beaucoup, je vais t'envoyé un mail si tu veux pour t'expliqué comment sa va se passé. Y'a deux cas en fait jepense, c'est encore flou sur ce sujet. Ah oui ! ! Mme michocos ! ! je sais pas pourquoi, mais je voyais bien un michocos comme infirmière … lol ! mais je dois avouer que j'ai délirer toute seule en mettant ça, j'suis folle des fois ! !

Pour la blague des maraudeurs, je l'ai pas trouvé très original, mais je m'imaginais bien Rogue en jupette ^__^, lol ! oui ! pour votre fic à toi et carramella, j'ai adoré le chapitre 2 ! ! à je t'adore ! encore plus quand tu écris ! lol ! 

Et j'ai hâte de voir mon petit Harry d'amooouuurr ! !

Gros bisous ma puce, je t'adore ! ! !

****

Sophie-Maria : Ah ! te revoilà toi et ta conscience ! ! lol ! je vous aime bien toutes les deux, tu savais ça ^__^ mais je suis d'accord avec ta conscience :

CONSCIENCE : Andy est un goujat, un .. enfin voilà quoi ! lol ! 

TOI : Oui, Andy est un goujat ! enfin, moi j'aurais dit un connard mais bon … lol, c'est bizarre dans pratiquement chaque rewiew, tout le monde se révolte sur Andy, pas facile de rien dire sur ce type hein ? lol C'est clair que sa devrait pas exister, mais malheureusement, sa existe … j'en connais pas mais bon, peu être qu'avec le temps… 

Si c'est une fille qui lui filerait une bonne raclée ? ah .. peu être … lol ! mais peu être qu'il va réussir son coup ? qui sait, je suis peu être cruelle à ce point. 

CONSCIENCE : Laisse là s'exprimé enfin ! elle me parle de l'autre con de Poufsouffle (ma conscience va apparaître un de ces jours …) et je me pose uen question : est-ce que toi la conscience tu as ta propre conscience ? et ben t'es pas fute comme conscience si tu c'est même pas que t'en ai une … (me prend une grosse tape derrière la tête par quelqlue chose d'invisible) aïeuh ! qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? ^__^.

TOI : revenons en à toi … lol ! tu vois, je tombe à pic ! tu t'ennuie ? ma fic arrive ! ! lol ! 

CONSCIENCE : oh … et tu te propose pas pour la distraire quand elel s'ennuie ? c'est pô gentil ça .. mauvaises conscience ! ! lol ! mais, tu trouve pas que c'est bizarre pour une conscience d'avoir une extinction de voix ? 

TOI : pour tout t'avoué, je ne sais pas qui débloque le plus entre toi et ta conscience. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que vous deux, vous faites la paire ! ! lol ! toi sans ta conscience … c'est plus toi ! ! !

CONSCIENCE : QUOI ?. ? ? ? ? tu as paumée son cerveau ? ? c'est pas possible une conscience pareil ! ! ! pas bien ! va le chercher tout de suite ! illico ! et quelques années ? ? t'a fait comment pour le perdre dit moi ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

TOI : Oh ! quel garçon ? ? quel beau jeune homme ? ? lol ! En tout cas pour revenir à la fic, je suis hyper heureuse que tu adores, je suis toute croc ! ^__^. Et bien moi aussi je veux foutre mon poing à Andy (c'est fou, je le dit tout le temps, mais je lui en veut et c'est moi qui l'ai crée, lol ! ) on va le frapper ensemble ? ? on fait le poids à nous deux ! ! ! 

CONSCIENCE : super ! tu te range de notre côté pour les insultes ! t'es plus pour surveilél son vocabulaire. Mais faut dire ce qu'il est : c'est bien un sale petit con.

TOI : la drogue ! mamamia ! chhuutt ! ! sinon je vais faire de la taule pour distruiber de al drogue à tort et à travers ! lol ! En tout cas, je sens que vous allez tous me tuez Andy avant qu'ils finissent son rôle lui ! je veux bien que tu les empoissonne mais APRES ! ! lol ! Quoi que .. Brian tu peux l'empoissonné, je dirais qu'il est à l'infirmerie dans la fic ! lol !

Sinon, t'adores les bisous ? alors en voilà encore tout pleins : SMACK ! lol ! 

CONSCIENCE : Oups !bah, Lily a bien failli en donné un à James à la fin, seulement sa conscience à pris le dessus (elle est pas comme toi la sienne, ^__^)

TOI : et oui, je me demande bien aussi dans quel monde nous vivons … franchement, les consciences qui prennent le pouvoir ? et puis quoi encore ?

CONSCIENCE : j'en reviens à toi, moi aussi je t'embrasse et j'ai transmit les bisous à James, il est content car il pense qu'il a plein de charme tout .. oh les mecs j'vous jure ! ! !

Tchao vous deux ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

****

Mister-master : je continue, vi vi ! 

****

Nina : Hello ! ! ! merci beaucoup ! c'est clair ! moi j'adore les love/hate et je trouve ça dommage qu'il y en ai si peu en français … les Anglophones ont de la chance n'empêche ! ! Andy = sale type, pauvre cons ! Il cache bien son jeu mais pas assez pour James qui a tout entendu. Et bien tu vois, James n'a rien dit à Lily, il a même décidé de se taire. Mais avec les événements qui ont surgi, il va peu être revenir sur sa décision … Pour quand ils vont sortir ensemble, je ne sais pas encore vraiment en fait, c'est encore flou ça dans ma tête, dans quelques chapitres. Mais tu vois que leur rapport on déjà changé. Et tu sauras dans le prochain chapitre si Lily va bien vouloir sortir avec James à cause de cette histoire …

Bye ! ! !

****

Dumbledore : Salut ! décidément, j'ai bien réussi mon objectif : faire haïr Andy aux lecteurs ^__^ pour comment la situation va tourner, faudra lire la suite ! ! ! lol ! 

****

Samantha : Je suis contente de t'avoir apporté un peu de joie après tout ce temps de torture, de supplice que l'école te procure. J'espère que se chapitre t'a fait plaisir. 

Oui, rogue et cie en petites filles, mignon n'est-ce pas ? lol

Tout le monde veux être vulgaire après Andy, mais allez y ! ! ! lol ! Pour James, il va avoir une drôle de réaction à un moment, je te laisse voir dans les prochains chapitres …. ^__^et Lily, tu verras aussi, je pense pas qu'elle diras " oh Andy, c'est pas grâve, tu as eu raison ", je te laisse donc imaginé comment elle va être … 

Oui ! Michocos et une partie de mon surnom en fait. Mon surnom c'est Hermichocos. Je pense d'ailleurs changé hermione359 d'ici pour le transformez en ça … (remerciez ange, c'est elle qui m'a trouvée le surnom hermichocos !) c'est partie d'un gros délire .. enfin bon ! et merci pour ce que tu as dit sur mon site, ^__^.

Et t'inquiète pas, tu m'embêtes pas du tout ! et merci pour tout ce que tu me dis ! !

Bisous !

****

Chloé : Hello ! ! ah, bah sa va si le chapitre précédent t'a plut ! et celui là ? lol ! t'adore la blague des maraudeurs contre Rogue ? Moi j'aime plutôt celle qui c'est raté dans ce chapitre … lol ! parce que j'allais sincèrement pas laissé James faire ce qu'il voulait ! 

Sa me fait marrer, tu es au moins la 1000 000 00 personnes qui me dit qu'elle déteste Andy ! ! ! C'est clair que c'est lamentable, mais si c'étai un moyen de rapprocher Lily et James … ?

Et tu vois, James n'as rien dit, mais peu être qu'il va revenir sur sa décision, ou peu être que non. Tu verras. Et ce que tu penses et peu être vrai aussi, enfin, je vais pas dire si c'est vrai ou non ou si il y'a que quelques petits trucs de vrai ou rien dut tout ! lol !

Et ah non, je suis sûre de n'avoir fait aucune erreur. James n'est pas un attrapeur comme on le dit dans le film, c'est bien à poursuiveur. J.K Rowling l'a bien précisé dans une interview. Le film n'y a pas fait attention. Mais je peu t'assurer que c'est un poursuiveur. 

En tout cas, sa me fait plaisir que tu attendes la suite avec impatience et que tu trovues ça génial ^__^. Et pour spirale, c'es pour bientôt, j'ai commencé la traduction. 

Bye ! 

****

Lyyyyyyyyyyra (the return): Oui tout vas bien, j'écris, j'écris et j'écris ! à oui ! je lis aussi des fics et je vais aussi au bahut, je préférais quand même avancé dans ma fic qu'allé en cours. Remarque, je note des idées parfois en cours, sa inspire quand on s'ennuie ^__^.

****

Thunder Light : hihi, ravi que tu es découverte ma fic dans tout ce paquet ! lol ! 

Sa me fait trop plaisir que tu trouves ça génial, franchement. Et la voilà la suite, tu as aimé ?

Big kiss !

****

Mystick : moi aussi j'adore les love/hate ! c'est une des raisons que j'en écrit un ! et aussi parce que ange les aime bien aussi et je voulais lui en écrire un ^__^. J'ai fait vite (enfin, de mon point de vue, je sais pas ce que t'en pense). Et ravi que le sort de confusion t'es plut ! ^__^

****

Kamala : Hello ! ouch, c'est vrai, tu es interne … c'est cool, tu peux au moins allé sur le net ^__^. Contente que le chapitre dernier t'es plut. James ne l'a pas dit à Lily, il a décidé de ne aps le faire (encore) car avec les événements du jour là… Bah, là, tu as pu voir aussi que leur relation son plus amicale, mais bon, ce n'est pas fini … héhé

Bisous ! 

****

Ou M (Mme personne) : hello la personne que je ne connais pas, lol ! contnete que tu trouves ça bon, je continue, t'inquiète.

****

Lyyyyyyyyyyra (3e fois): Mais c'est pas vrai, tu me harcèles carrément toi ! ! lol ! t'a pas compris le sens du titre de la fic ou du chapitre précédent ? mais je ne sais pas quand je finis, tu sais, je vais auplus vite, je vais au rythme d'un par semaine et je pense que c'est assez rapide, contenu que je délaisse pleins de fics à côté et que j'ai une vie aussi et les cours.

  
  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  
  



	5. Quand les choses ne se passent comme pré...

**__**

La haine est un sentiment, mais l'amour en est un aussi 

****

Quand les choses ne se passe pas exactement comme prévu

James se sentait bien. Il était encore quelque peu endormi mais le sentiment qui l'envahissait lui procurait du plaisir. Il ne savait guère où il était, ayant encore les yeux clos, mais cela lui plaisait. Tous ce que James assimilait pour l'instant, c'est qu'il caressait quelque chose de doux et long. Il remarqua aussi que quelques chose lui touchait le bras d'un doux geste lent et répété. 

Il ouvrit alors les yeux et ce qui vit l'étonna au plus au point :

Il était en train de touché les cheveux d'Evans alors que cette dernière lui caressait le bras. On aurait dit un vrai petit couple, au grand dam de James qui s'arrêta brusquement de touché les cheveux de Lily pour se levé, bousculant au passage Lily qui ouvrit les yeux.

_ Quoi ? Dit t'elle d'une voix ensommeillé, ses yeux révélant une fatigue évidente. 

_ Tu me touchais le bras ! s'indigna James.

_ Oh … Dit t'elle en rougissant. Je suis désolé. Mais euh … tu me caressais pas les cheveux par hasard ? 

James rougit à son tour avant de lancé :

_ Laisse tomber. Mais tu as remarqué ?

_ Quoi ? Demanda t'elle en se frottant les yeux.

_ On est détaché ! 

_ J'avais complètement oublié ! s'exclama Lily, maintenant éveillé à la perfection. Enfin la liberté !

_ Ouais, ajouta James avec un petit sourire. 

Ce sourire, cependant, ne reflétait pas le même charme habituel qu'il dégageait. Il reflétait quelques hésitations. Et avant qu'il n'ai pu contrôlé ses pensées, il prit la parole.

_ J'ai quelque chose à dire. 

_ Quoi ? Questionna Lily tout en enfilant un pull. 

_ Assis-toi, c'est important, annonça James en désignant le lit tout en se posant lui aussi.

Si Lily fut étonnée, elle ne le montra guère, ne voulant pas que James ne le voit. Potter avait pris un air si grave que cela l'inquiétait désormais. 

_ C'est à propos de ton copain, lança James dans un malaise évident. 

Lily fronçait à présent les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Elle le laissa cependant finir.

_ Ce … Ce n'est pas un type bien, il se fiche de toi et …

_ Quoi ? ? S'écria Lily en se levant d'un bond. Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ? 

_ J'essaye de te dire la vérité ! s'offensa James en se levant lui aussi. Andy ne te veux que du mal, il …

_ Menteur !

_ Mais écoute moi !

_ Non, toi écoute moi ! franchement Potter, tu me déçois vraiment … Sincèrement, je commençais à te trouvé sympa. Chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible avant cela. Je croyais même que l'ont aurait pu s'entendre, c'est pour te dire ! mais je vois que je me suis bien trompé sur toi… Tout ce que tu veux, c'est cassé mon couple. Je crois que tu n'as jamais été aussi loin, je te félicite Potter.

_ Mais …

James ne put continué, Lily était déjà partit d'un pas vif hors de la salle, alors que lui, s'énervait contre lui même et contre Evans.

_ C'est pas possible d'être aussi butée ! ouh elle m'énerve cette … 

Et, sans crié garde, il donna un bon coup de pied vers le lit, écopant par la même occasion, une douleur atroce au pied.

_ Aïe ! mais quel crétin ! s'écria t'il pour lui même. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily courrait à une vitesse étonnante dans les couloirs de Poudlard, voulant à tout pris mettre le plus de distance entre elle et Potter, sachant pertinemment que cela ne changerait rien. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Potter allait jusqu'à vouloir la faire souffrir à ce point en racontant des choses totalement fausses sur Andy. Elle s'était même surprise à pensé qu'elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'elle ne le croyait. Ils avaient réussi à s'entendre, chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais réussi à faire en 7 ans. 

Elle ne comprenait pas par contre pourquoi avait t'elle failli l'embrassée. C'était quelque chose qui dépassait sa logique. 

" Sûrement les hormones ", Pensa t'elle, sachant que le sentiment de bien être qui s'était emparé d'elle la nuit d'auparavant ne s'était jamais produit dans toute sa vie, même avec Andy … 

C'est ainsi qu'elle arriva essoufflé dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, n'y trouvant qu'Orianne. 

_ Où sont passé les autres ? S'étonna Lily, reprenant ensuite son souffle. 

_ Bonjour à toi aussi. Quant aux autres, ils sont partit en cours, déclara simplement Orianne, j'ai juste oublié un livre et je venais le chercher.

_ J'ai même pas eu le temps de déjeuné, grogna Lily.

_ Tu étais sûrement trop occupé pour pensé à mangé, lança mesquinement Orianne. C'était bien ? Ajouta t'elle innocemment.

_ Je pensais qu'en fait, c'était quelqu'un de sympa, mais je me suis lourdement trompé, avoua t'elle à contre cœur. C'est un Potter, j'aurais du m'en souvenir.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Orianne, affichant un air quelque peu étonné. 

_ Je n'ai pas envie d'en parlé, répondit Lily d'un ton qu'elle voulait insignifiant. 

_ Tu es sûre ? Insista Orianne.

_ Oui, j'en suis sûre. Mais là, je crois que nous devrions allé en cours si nous ne voulons pas être en retard, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. 

Et, sur ce, elles quittèrent la pièce en silence. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

James marchait à pas lent vers sa classe. Il était en retard, mais peu lui importait, il n'avait en aucune façon envie de courir et préférait réfléchir comme il le souhaitait, c'est à dire dans le calme. Il avait essayé de dire la vérité à Evans. Et pourtant, il s'était promis de ne rien dire et de la laissé se débrouillé elle même. Mais les événements de la nuit dernière avait tout changé. Même ses sentiments envers elle … Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ressentait exactement, mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est que c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait comme cela envers quelqu'un. Et cela ne lui plaisait guère … 

Il remarqua alors qu'il était en face de la porte de classe. En soupirant longuement, il frappa et franchit la porte de la salle de métamorphose. 

_ Vous êtes en retard, M. Potter, observa sèchement le professeur Mc Gonagall.

_ Je sais, dit simplement James, ce qui étonna fortement le reste de la classe.

Il avait employé un ton si lasse et n'avait pas même essayé d'inventé une excuse d'on personne n'en croyait un mot, pas un sourire, rien.

Le professeur était tellement sous le choc qu'elle en oublia de lui enlevé quelques points. 

James gagna alors sa place, sous les regards inquiets des autres maraudeurs. Mais il en s'en soucia guère, car toute son intention était porté sur Evans qui l'ignorait au plus au point. 

Le cours repris donc comme si de rien n'était. Le but était de transformé son partenaire en un quelconque animal. James se retrouva avec Peter, mais il ne se souciait guère de ce qu'il devait faire et s'empara alors d'une plume et un parchemin.

_ Qu'est -ce que tu fais ? Questionna Peter.

_ Pas grand chose, rien qui t'intéresse, répondit James, d'un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, ce qui suffit à faire taire l'autre Gryffondor. 

Après avoir fini d'écrire ce qu'il voulait, James chiffonna son parchemin, regarda vers tous les côtés, et après s'être assuré que personne ne le regardait, il lança un sort pour que le papier se retrouve en face de Lily.

Lily essaya de se concentré, en vain. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pensé à Potter et à ce qu'il lui avait dit le matin même. Et le parchemin qui se trouvait à présent sur son bureau ne l'aidait en rien à oublié. Elle jeta alors un bref coup d'œil à James qui la regardait intensément, et à la feuille chiffonnée en face d'elle. Il n'y avait aucun doute que c'était lui l'auteur du message.

C'est après une bref hésitation qu'elle s'empara vivement du parchemin et le déplia discrètement pour le lire. Deux simples mots y était inscrit :

__

Crois-moi

****

j.p 

Lily lança un regard des plus mauvais à Potter avant de déchiré le mot en deux avec colère.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Jennyfer avec curiosité. 

_ Oh, rien de spécial, juste une connerie de Potter, la routine quoi.

_ Tu es sûre ? insista Jennifer.

_ Puisque je te le dit !

_ Bien, répondit son amie en se remettant bien vite au travail, ne voulant pas énervée davantage Lily.

Lily pesait avec sérieux les paroles de Potter : _" Andy ne te veux que du mal "_. Elle commençait à se demandé si il n'avait pas raison … Mais elle ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde. Elle ne savait rien, elle ne savait plus qui elle devait croire. 

James, de son côté, était furieux. Il se demandait bien pourquoi il s'acharnait à vouloir aidé Evans alors que celle-ci se contrefichait de ce qu'il disait. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily se trouvait à présent seule dans la grande bibliothèque de Poudlard, à étudié des sorts on ne peu plus complexe. C'était quelque chose qu'elle aimait particulièrement faire : s'isolé dans la bibliothèque, interdisant ses amies de l'accompagné et étudiée avec ferveur de nouveaux sorts. 

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'elle était là, assise tranquillement mais quelqu'un vint troublé ses révisions :

_ Salut Li'.

_ Oh, salut, dit Lily en relevant brusquement la tête pour apercevoir son petit ami, Andy.

Le Poufsouffle saisit une chaise et s'assit près de Lily pour l'embrasser avec vigueur. Il se poussa alors et la fixa droit dans les yeux, prenant un air des plus sérieux : 

_ Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu hier ? je t'attendais.

_ Tu devrais bien savoir pourquoi, répliqua t'elle.

Andy lui lança un air étonné, apparemment, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. C'était bien un des seul …

_ C'est à cause de la sangsue qui a pour nom Potter et qui était collé à moi, voilà pourquoi ! Répondit t'elle agacée en refermant d'un coup sec son bouquin. 

_ Oh, et bien, on peu remettre ça à ce soir, où même à maintenant … Murmura Andy en l'embrassant à présent dans le cou. 

Lily, qui jusqu'à présent, l'avait laissé faire se poussa gentiment.

_ Euh .. bah, tu sais … Je … J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire en ce moment … les devoirs … Et …. Et tout ça quoi …. Bafouilla t'elle gênée en se tortillant les mains. 

Après cela, elle se leva avec rapidité et sortit de la bibliothèque, laissant en plan Andy qui était bouche bée. 

Lily ne comprenait tout à fait pas pourquoi elle prenait autant de distance, mais elle avait sa petite idée … Potter n'aurait pas put se taire ? Tout ça était de sa faute, elle en était sûre. Si il ne lui avait pas mis toutes ces sottises dans la tête, tout marcherait à la perfection avec son petit ami. Mais maintenant, quelque chose la butait, elle n'arrivait pas à avancé plus loin avec lui …

~*~*~*~*~*~

_ Alors Jamesie, tu t'es bien amusé hier ? Demanda Sirius avec ironie.

_ C'était pas la torture ? Questionna d'un ton moqueur Peter.

_ Non, soupira James.

Sirius jeta un regard des plus étonné à Remus qui se contenta de lui adressé un sourire. Sirius s'approcha alors de James et mit rapidement une main sur son front.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Demanda James d'un air énervé.

_ Je regarde si tu as de la fièvre, crétin. Pourtant tout semble normal, répondit Sirius. Fait voir tes pupilles ? 

_ Oh, arrête ! S'exclama James en le repoussant avec colère.

Sirius s'éloigna alors, de plus en plus étonné. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de James de rire si peu et d'être si grincheux.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Sirius. 

_ Rien du tout, répondit James en haussant les épaules. Sirius allait dire quelque chose, mais Peter fut le premier à prendre la parole :

_ Rien du tout ? tu te fiches de nous ?Tu n'as pratiquement pas aligné un mot depuis ton retour de ce matin ! S'exclama t'il. 

_ J'ai rien à dire, c'est tout, répondit James en haussant les épaules. 

Les Maraudeurs se jetèrent tous un coup d'œil inquiet, sauf Remus qui paraissait serein.

_ Serais-ce cette chère Evans qui t'a troublée ? 

_ C'est pas drôle. Mon très cher Lunard, je ne serais jamais troublé dans ma vie, et encore moins par cette fille, lança James, sarcastique. 

_ Bon allé, raconte, dit Sirius en se jetant dans un fauteuil, près à écouté son ami. 

_ Bon, je suppose qu'à vous, je peux le dire, soupira le garçon en repoussant ses lunettes sur son nez. 

_ Bien sûr ! nous ne sommes pas tes amis pour rien ! s'offensa Sirius. 

_ En fait, j'ai entendu une conversation du copain de Lily, et je lui ai dit.

_ A qui ? Demanda Peter.

_ A Lily, quelle question ! s'exclama Sirius.

_ Et qu'est-ce que Andy a dit ? Demanda de nouveau Peter. 

_ Chut ! souffla Remus. Continue James.

_ Mais vous voyez, avant ça, on commençait à bien s'entendre et …

_ Quoi ? attend, répète un peu ? Toi, James Louis Potter, tu t'es bien entendu avec Evans ? Mais c'est impossible ! s'écria Sirius.

_ Bien sûr que si c'est possible, tout est possible, dit calmement Remus, toujours imperturbable. 

_ Oui, et, après lui avoir dit, tout c'est remis à sa place. 

_ C'est pas plus mal, dit Peter.

_ La ferme, lança Remus d'un ton sans réplique avant de revenir à James. 

_ Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? Questionna Sirius. 

_ Pour tout avouer, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais ce sont dans mes principes. Ce n'est pas mon genre de laissé quelqu'un se laissé faire de cette manière.

_ Mais de quelle manière ? Répéta Peter. Malheureusement pour lui, personne en fit attention à sa question. (^__^)

_ C'est possible que se ne soit que tes principes qui fassent surface, en effet, dit Remus avec un petit sourire tandis que James se passait la main dans ses cheveux, l'air exaspéré.

_ C'était beaucoup plus facile avant, dit t'il. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

_ Et bien Lily, tu nous reviens tôt aujourd'hui, fit remarqué Orianne alors que la rousse fermait la porte du dortoir derrière elle.

_ Oh, ouais, soupira t'elle, faisant levé tous les sourcils de ses amies. 

_ Quoi ? s'étonna t'elle, voyant les airs étonnés qu'affichait leurs visages. 

_ Et bien … Commença Orianne.

_ Tu nous reviens tôt, continua Jennifer.

_ Et tu n'a pas l'air au mieux de ta forme, acheva Frédo.

_ Allé, viens t'asseoir et explique nous tout, conseilla Jennifer en lui désignant une place sur le lit. 

Lily leva les yeux aux ciel, l'air exaspéré, mais elle vint tout de même s'asseoir près de ses trois meilleures amies. 

_ Bon alors quoi ? Questionna Orianne. Il se passe quoi ? 

_ Rien de spécial en fait. C'est Potter il m'a …

_ Embrassé ? avoué son amour ? fait la cour ? Demanda aussitôt Jennifer, qui attira directement tous les regards de ses amies.

_ Quoi ? sa va pas non ? s'exclama Lily quelque peu offensé par les conclusions brusque de son amie. 

_ Et bien quoi ? N'allez surtout pas me dire que vous n'y avez pas pensé ! se défendit t'elle en regardant Orianne et Frédo.

_ Peu importe, interrompit Frédo. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est par apport au fait que vous étiez collé ? 

_ Je me demande encore comment vous avez fait pour ne pas vous entretuez, marmonna Orianne.

_ Est-ce que vous allez me laissé continué à la fin ? S'énerva Lily. 

_ Vas-y ! s'écrièrent en chœur les trois autres.

_ Il m'a juste dit, en quelque sorte de laissé Andy. 

_ il a peu être raison … Souffla Orianne.

_ Quoi ? S'exclama Lily.

_ Ecoute, continua Orianne qui était désormais mal à l'aise, si Potter te le dit, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison … 

_ Oui il en a une de raison ! mais pas la bonne ! c'est juste de me pourrir la vie au plus au point, c'est tout ! 

Orianne lança un regard paniqué aux deux autres, cherchant leurs soutient, mais aucune n'osa prendre la parole, ne voyant pas réellement où elle voulait en venir, ce qui exaspéra Orianne.

_ Je pensais avoir ton soutient, Orianne, déclara Lily. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu te rangerais du côté de Potter … 

Et sans une autre parole, Lily tourna les talons et sortit du dortoir. 

_ Mais quelle mouche l'a piqué ? Questionna Jennifer, encore étonné du comportement de son amie.

_ Aucune idée, avoua Frédo en haussant les épaules. Mais tu cherchais quoi au juste Orianne ? Tu sais parfaitement qu'il ne faut_ jamais _se rangé aux côtés de Potter devant elle ! 

_ Je suis désolé, mais quand je suis d'accord avec lui, je ne le cacherai pas.

_ Alors … Tu penses toi aussi qu'Andy est un mec louche ? Demanda Jennifer.

_ Ouais, et je sens que Lily ne voit pas le coup venir … 

_ Mais peu être qu'on se trompe, dit Frédo.

_ En tout cas, je crois que je vais allé voir Lily pour lui parlé, soupira Orianne.

_ Ouais, mais tu vas devoir attendre qu'elle se calme, sinon tu n'en ai pas sortit, prévint Frédo.

_ Je sais. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Le repas du soir était sur le point de commencé et le professeur Dumbledore avait une importante déclaration à faire . Tous les élèves se demandaient bien ce qu'il avait a annoncé et ils étaient tous impatients. Les rumeurs fusaient de partout. Selon certains Poufsouffle, un de leur professeurs quitteraient l'établissement et serait remplacé par une quelconque créatures, alors que d'autres imaginaient quelque chose de beaucoup plus joyeux : leur professeur de DCFM partirait et personne ne pourrait le remplacé, leur permettant d'utilisé ces heures là comme bon leur semblerait. 

Mais bien sûr, tout ceci était faux, ne venant pas d'une source sûre. Il fallait donc attendre que le directeur se prononce. Et, pendant ce temps, les élèves se questionnaient encore sur la question. 

_ Si ça se trouve, il va nous annoncé qu'il n'y aura pas de ASPIC cette année, déclara Peter avec espoir.

_ Ne rêve pas Peter, dit calmement Remus. Les ASPIC on toujours été obligatoire. Ils sont fondamentaux pour notre avenir dans le monde des sorciers et …

_ Sa suffit ! S'exclama Sirius en se bouchant les oreilles. Je ne veux pas entendre parlé de ces fichu diplômes avant l'heure ! 

_ Comme tu veux Patmol, répondit Remus tout en roulant des yeux.

_ Je me demande quand même ce qu'il va nous annoncé, lança James, songeur. 

_ Seul le temps peux nous le dire, dit Sirius en prenant un air faussement sérieux.

_ Où plutôt Dumbledore, dit Remus en désignant le directeur à la table des professeurs.

A ces mots, le grand homme à la barbe rousse, quelque peu blanchi, se leva et le professeur Mc Gonagall tapota avec une cuillère son verre pour réclamé le silence qui vint aussitôt. Tous les élèves tournèrent la tête vers lui et était prêt à écouté ce qu'il avait à dire.

_ Mes chers élèves, bonsoir. Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous avez passez un excellent repas. Ensuite, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncé. Dans deux semaines jours pour jours, un bal sera organisé à Poudlard.

Aussitôt ces paroles prononcé, beaucoup s'excitèrent à l'idée qu'il y ai un bal. En effet, cela faisait de bien longues années que Poudlard n'en avait pas organisé. Alors que tout le monde parlait, Dumbledore réclama de nouveau le silence. 

_ Je n'ai pas fini, dit t'il alors que le silence revint de nouveau. Ce ne sera pas un bal ordinaire. Car la soirée, c'est vous qui allez l'animé, en chantant.

_ Hein ? Je pige pas là, dit Peter.

_ Chut, chuchota Remus.

_ Car, en effet, ce sera également une soirée karaoké. Et ce ne sera pas non plus un simple karaoké …

_ Ce sera quoi alors si ça n'en ai pas un simple ? Questionna Jennifer qui ne put s'empêchée de posé la question.

_ Oh, mais vous verrez bien miss, dit t'il en lui lançant un regard des plus malicieux alors que les discussions allaient bon train. 

_ Oh mais qu'est-ce que je vais me mettre ? Demanda une Poufsouffle à une de ses amies.

_ Et moi ? Tu crois que le rouge à lèvres prune irait bien avec une robe rouge ? 

_ Bon, on va dans la salle commune ? Demanda Frédo, je ne peux pas supportez d'écouté toutes ces pouffes.

_ Si tu en as envie, dit Jennifer en haussant les épaules, vous venez ? ajouta t'elle à Lily et Orianne.

_ Ouais, allez devant, on vous rejoint, répondit Orianne. J'ai à te parlé Lily.

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent alors en silence de la grande salle pour rejoindre leur salle commune. Dans les couloirs, il n'y avait personne. Tout le monde se trouvaient encore dans la grande salle, parlant avec ferveur du bal prochain.

_ Lily, je tenais à te dire que je ne suis pas du côté de Potter. Je veux juste que tu fasses attention à toi, c'est tout.

_ Et pourquoi ? 

_ Tu sais, tu es mon amie, et je ne veux pas qu'un mec te fasse du mal, et on connaît pas assez Andy pour savoir si c'est ce qu'il veut te faire.

_ Tu dis que tu n'est pas du côté de Potter, mais tu parles comme lui, grogna LilY.

_ Et pourquoi t'a t'il prévenu au juste ?

_ Il ne m'a prévenu de rien, intervint Lily. Il a juste voulu me faire rompre pour son malin plaisir, c'est tout.

_ bon, si tu le dis … Dit Orianne pas tellement convaincu de la réponse fourni par Lily. 

Après cela, les filles rentrèrent dans la salle commune pour rejoindre Jennifer et Frédo. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

_ Personne ne voudra m'accompagné, bouda Peter alors qu'il se servait à boire. 

Les maraudeurs, eux, étaient resté dans la grande salle et parlaient du bal autant que les autres. Peter, lui, était ennuyé . Car, même si il était un maraudeur, c'était celui qui attirait le moins de filles, (on se demande pourquoi ! ! !).

_ Mais tu y arriveras, encouragea Sirius en lui gratifiant un tape dans le dos. On t'aidera à te trouvé une fille, fois de maraudeurs ! ! 

_ Merci, répondit Peter d'un ton lugubre. Apparemment, il n'avait pas réellement apprécié la manière de Sirius. Mais personne ne le remarqua.

_ Bon, je vais à la salle commune moi, ajouta Peter.

_ Bon, et bien, mes amis, je vous quitte ici aussi, continua Sirius avec un large sourire. J'ai un cœur à conquérir ! ! ! 

Et c'est ainsi que Sirius partit à grand pas de la grande salle. C'était la première fois qu'il abordait un sourire aussi niais qu'il ne remarqua même pas la masse d'admiratrices qui était autour de lui. 

_ Tu vas y allé avec qui ? Demanda Remus à James détachant son regard de Sirius qui venait de franchir la porte. 

_ J'en sais trop rien, avoua James.

_ Mais tu sais, on peu y allé ensemble James, dit Lucie, une fille de 6eme année à Gryffondor.

_ Ou on peu y allé ensemble aussi, proposa son amie. 

_ hey ! mais tu manques pas de culot toi ! je l'ai dit la première ! répliqua Lucie.

_ Laissez tombé, de toute façon, c'est avec moi que James ira au bal, dit une Serdaigle de 7eme année. 

Une longue bataille s'en suivi entre une dizaine de jeunes filles qui souhaitaient allé au bal avec le célèbre James Potter.

_ Et toi, tu veux y allé avec quoi ? Posa James, ignorant toutes les filles qui se bagarraient sous son nez.

_ En fait, j'hésite … 

_ Remus Lupin hésiterai ? Se moqua James. Tu sais quoi ? on a qu'une seule vie et on devrait tous en profité. Alors n'hésite plus et invite Orianne ! je suis sûr que tu en meurs d'envie.

_ Et toi, mon cher Jamesie, tu devrais suivre tes propres conseils.

_ Premièrement : ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! et deuxièmement : hein ? 

_ Lily, c'est avec elle que tu aimerais y allé. Et ne mens pas, je le sais.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? Je n'aime pas Evans. Je la déteste, c'est ma pire ennemie.

_ Non, tu ne l'aimes pas, mais ça va venir. Et tu ne l'as déteste pas. En tout cas, plus maintenant. Tu ne le sais pas toi même en fait.

_ comment tu peux dire tout ça ? Demanda James, étonné par les révélations qu'il ne pouvait digéré.

_ N'oubli pas ce que je suis, un loup garou, ajouta t'il en baissant la voix. Et on a un sens pour sentir ce que ressente les autres …

_ hey ! pourquoi tu ne l'avais jamais dit avant ? S'offensa James.

_ J'en sais rien, dit Remus en haussant les épaules. C'était plus drôle de ne rien dire.

_ Drôle pour toi tu veux dire.

_ Exactement confirma Remus. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je vais te laissé avec toi même oky ? moi je vais réfléchir à ce que tu m'as dit.

_ Ouais … 

Et Remus partit de la table, laissant James seul avec lui même. C'est après cinq bonnes minutes qu'il se décida à allé dans la tour des Gryffondor. Il repensait à ce que Remus lui avait dit. Cela voulait dire que … Non, impossible ! il n'avait pas le béguin pour Evans ! il ne pouvait pas ! Après réflexion fait, c'est vrai qu'il devait s'avoué à lui même qu'il ressentait un petit quelque chose pour elle. C'était dur à admettre, mais c'était vrai. 

" C'est pas vrai, dans quelle galère je me met encore moi ? ", pensa t'il avec regret. 

Car, même si il avait un béguin, même minim, Evans ne voudrait jamais de lui, et James était sur que ce n'était que passager. Dans quelques temps, il en reviendrait aux bonnes vieilles blagues et tout reviendrait comme avant.

Mais était-ce vraiment ce qu'il souhaitait ?

****

Fin du chapitre 5 ! ! !

Ouf ! ! ! j'ai pris deux semaines à le pondre celui là et c'était le plus nul de tous ! ! ! ! arg, je suis trop pas contente de moi là, mais j'arrive pas à l'amélioré ! ! !

Au prochain chapitre : les demande pour le bal ! et ensuite … le bal ! lol ! j'aurais pu l'inclure dans le prochain chapitre, mais je crois qu'il serait trop long … Mais j'ai hâte d'écrire celui du bal, même si je sais que je vais pas réussir à le rendre comme je voudrais et que je sais qu'il va me prendre pas mal de temps car cela sera un des plus long chapitre je pense … Enfin, là je m'égare et je vais répondre au plus vite au rewiews (je dis au plus vite mais il me faut souvent plus d'une heure à tout répondre, lol ! ) mais remarqué, j'adore ça alors continué, vous arrêtez surtout pas de rewiewer ! ^__^

****

Vulcaine7 : sa me fait plaisir que tu es trouvé le chapitre précédent cute, car celui ci l'est pas du tout ! lol ! les deux tourteraux (je peux pas les appelé comme ça, zut ! lol) étaient ensemble que le matin. Je me maudis parfois moi même tu sais … lol ! 

****

Mister-master : oky oky, je continue,

****

Chloé : Hello ! 

Sa va, sa va, et toi ? lol ! bah là … y'a pas de blague, en fait, je vois pas comment je pourrais en inséré une .. enfin, j'ai une petite idée pour en remettre, mais c'est encore flou dans ce qui me sert de tête … zen tout cas, heureuse que l'autre t'es plut ^__^

__

Pause et remarque un autre rewiew bien plus long … 

Oups, t'a eu un pitit prob', c'est pô grave, on reprend comme si rien ne s'était passé, lol ! et oui, j'ai reçu dans ma boite ce message de toi, lol ! 

En tout cas, je suis trop heureuse que sa t'es plut ^___^ et surtout que tu es ri. Je dois dire que je me suis bien amusé a imaginé cette blague foirée. Pour tout t'avouer, Sa m'est venu en repensant à un dessin animé que j'avais vu il y a bien longtemps … lol ! C'est vrai que ça les a rapproché, mais sa se recorse .. quoi que James comprend plus vite que Lily … Lily elle pige rien la pauvre, je l'es rendu toute niaise, lol ! 

Pour quand ils sortiront ensemble, j'avais décidé de ne rien dire mais je te dit environ dans 2 chapitres ^__^. Et puis, je pense que sa se terminera là, quand ils sortiront, ensemble. Bah oui, c'est plus drôle je saurais plus quoi dire si ils se font plus la guerre moi ! ! lol ! je raconterai sûrement les années à venir, le mariage .. Je verrais … 

Pour ta deuxième chose, j'ai déjà mon idée depuis bien longtemps sur ce qui va se passé avec James, Andy et Lily, et je peux te dire que tu est peu être sur la voix de la vérité ^__^.

Mais pourquoi tu déteste Andy ? C'est un garçon charmant pourtant .. non, non ! je plaisante ! là, James lui à dit à Lily que Andy était pas net, mais elle veut pas le croire … Je plains quand même James sérieux … lol ! c'est vrai que c'est dommage qu'il ne se soit pas embrassé, mais il faut qu'ils fassent ça bien, non , lol ! 

J'suis contente aussi que mes petites phrases par ci par là t'on amusé ^__^.

Pour le bal, arrête ! on dirait que tu lis dans mes pensées ! ! ! lol ! sérieux, qui te dis pas que tu n'a pas deviné la plupart des choses ? lol ! mais ce sera un karaoké aussi … Se sera ça en fait le plus important, le karaoké … je vais en avoir du boulot moi … lol ! 

La relire ? lol ! sa fait plaisir ce que tu dis, remarque, ce chapitre était bien merdic, le plus nul de tous je trouve …

A oui, je te fais UN GROS MERCI ! ! ! ^__^. Bah oui, le 3 octobre est passé, faut dire que j'étais plutôt dans l'ambiance fête, pas celui dans l'ambieace " écrit, écrit, écrit ! ! ! ! " lol ! 

Je te re-remercie d'avoir pensé à moi et je te fais de gris bisous ! 

Bye ! 

  
**Dumbledore :** pourquoi j'ai coupé là ? parce que je suis une sadique voyons … lol ! ouais, ils commençaient à s'apprécié, malheureusement, c'est plus trop le cas. Quoi que James s'avoue enfin qu'il a le béguin, mais pour Lily, c'est moins sure … 

****

ljjjjra : Oh ! ! la plus folle de toute mes lecteurs(trices) ! looll ! ! quoi que … 

Sa devrait les rapproché, oui, mais sa l'a pas fait. En fait, sa a rapproché James de Lily mais pas Lily de James, tu suis mon raisonnement là ? et donc, il s'est rien passé dans ce chapitre, j'adore vous faire languir ^__^. Mais sa va venir … Et ta fic, je l'ai pas encore vu ! ! mais je la liras alors ! ! Mais tu vois, pas de bisous accidentelle, mais plutôt " le couple heureux ", en se réveillant accidentelle, lol ! Je sais très bien que je n'ai pas fait grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais si tu attends le couple bien formé, c'est dans un ou 2 chapitres ^__^. Et pour mes quelques phrases, j'suis contente qu'elles te plaise. 

Mais tu vois, la chambre ne sens pas l'amour à plein nez en fin de compte, à cause de Lily qui ne veux pas croire James, et à qui la faute ? ANDY ! ! celui là fou tout en l'air n'empêche … lol ! et ils ont pas fait la totale en fait, remarque, je te pose une question : tu crois que je devrais mettre une scène ou ils le font ? je crois que je ne le ferais pas mais je préfère savoir l'avis de certains lecteur tout de même … 

Mais t'a raison, Lily aurait du répondre " à nous deux ", ça aurait été plus marrant ! ! lol ! Mais tu vois, je crois que tu t'es fait en fait trop d'idée xar il s'est rien passé de spécial, tu dois être trop décu, lol . Je voulais qu'ils sortent là au début, mais j'ai trouvée une idée qui me semble meilleure ^__^.

Arg ! ! je lis que tu fais des paris pour savoir si ils font baisé ? ? looolll ! ! et moi qui te demandait plus haut si je devait les laissé faire … sérieux, je sais pas du tout … et oui ! James est attiré par Lily, c'est le premier à s'en rendre compte, enfin Remus l'avait vu depuis longtemps mais bon … lol ! Ty préfère Sirius ? Oups, il est déjà pris par Jennifer, alias maraudeuse ! lol et maintenant, je te dis haut et fort : ILS NE SE SONT PAS MIS à POIL ! lol ! ! ! ! ! Maintenant que je lis tout ce que tu m'a écrit, je trouve que je suis resté trop saine sur le suet .. looll ! voilà, t'es contente, tu va commencé à déteindre sur moi ! ! 

Tu es aussi folle de Drago ! ! encore une ? ? mais c'ets pas vrai ! épidémie ! épidémie ! ! ! lol ! ange alias Frédo dans la fic, adore aussi Drago, mais je pouvais pas emmené drago dans le passé .. lol !

Comment ça j'ai tout foutu en l'air ? maiheu ?. ? ? je veux pas que tu me parles plus moé é__è, lol ! pour me pardonnez, je ferai se passé quelques chose dans 2 chapitre .. lol ! c'est long, mais c'est comme ça ! ! peu être que j'essayera d'inséré quelque chose de cute dans le prochain entre les deux … Et je sais que la suite à pris trop de temps à venir, presque deux semaines au lieu d'une, je fais essayé d'emmené la suite plus vite pour me faire pardonné, je dis bien ESSAYER, car je fais ça généralement le week end et j'aurais pas d'ordi le week end prochain … 

****

Starangel01 : hello starangel ! ! trop contente que tu es adoré le chapitre précédent : remarque, c'est sûrement pas le cas pour ce chapitre, y'a rien eu de spécial … lol ! et mon idée, comme je l'ai dit, viens en fait d'un dessin animé que j'ai vu il y a des années … lol ! comme quoi, regardé la télé, sa peu donné de bonnes idées ! ! ^__^. C'est clair, les pauvres, se faire surprendre comme ça par Dumbledore … lol ! En tout cas, je continue ! à euh oui ! pour Andy, je comprend bien … lol ! 

****

Samantha : Je t'ai fais peur ? tant mieux ! lol ! je suis sadique de te répondre ça n'empe^che … lol ! mais sérieux, j'allais pas rendre Lily chauve, c'est plus drôle comme ça ! lol ! Et oui, tu remarque qu'il a changé d'avis, mais sa lui a pas apporté du bon. Si il n'avait rien dit, ils auraient pu s'entendre bien, tu te rends compte ? lol ! Oui, ils on,t failli s'embrassé, mais tu vois qu'ils l'ont bien vite oublié ! ah les jeunes ! ils croient que ce sont que les hormones … enfin, y'a de ça mais bon …. Lol ! En fait, c'est surtout Lily, care James s'avoue enfin avoir un petit sentiment pour elle … Et là, Lily comprend toujours pas que Andy est un con, même quand tout le monde semble le croiee. Mais j'adore la rendre vulnérable ^__^. Et prend ton mal en patience, elle la plaquera, mais peu être que se sera trop tard …. On sait jamais ce qui se passe dans la tête de celui qui écrit alors … lol ! et non attend, je te retiens, ne va pas en cours de Français ! ! lol ! remarque, ma 2eme heures de cours demain matin, c'est français é__è. Mais après, j'ai perm, si j'ai le temps, je choisira des idées pour la suite de ma fic ^__^

Et merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! !

****

Malissandre : je suis heureuse que tu adores ! j'espère que ce chapitre merdic t'a plut aussi, je promet que je vais essayé de rendre la suite mieux, du moins, le chapitre 7 ^__^. Tu adores aussi les points d'exclamations ? moi aussi ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! sa nous fait un point en commun ! ! ! lol ! ! ! 

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

****

Gin : à oui, alors, pour tout t'avoué, je n'ai pas été vexée par ce que tu m'a dit, mais sa m'a fait plutôt vachement réfléchir. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ! ! ! c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai pris autant de temps à écrire la suite, je repensais à ce que tu m'as dit, et j'effaçais à chaque fois ce que j'écrivais car je voulais rendre ça mieux. Résultat : j'ai fait un style d'écriture encore pire que d'habitude ! ! ! j'essaye d'allé vite, d'alterné mes devoirs, lires d'autres fics, de tout géré … et là, je m'éloigne du sujet … lol ! mais pour les fautes d'orthographes, je veux pas dire, mais tout le monde en fait … et moi, j'en fait encore plus dans les rewiews car je vérifie mêmmr pas, lol ! 

Donc, désolé si tu n'aimes pas ma façon puérile décrire mais c'est comme ça, j'arrive pas à changé ça, et j'ai essayé, tu peux me croire ! mais j'ai rendu ça aussi nul qu'avant ! 

Pour la fic traduite de Kamala, oui, je connais, j'en ai même lu quelques chapitres en anglais .. Mais pour tout t'avoué, je ne me baserais pas la dessus, pour la simple bonne raison que je préfère gardé **_mon_** style, le **_mien_**, pas copier un autre. 

Mais je te promet de réessayé à faire des efforts pour la suite et rendre ça mieux au niveau écriture. 

****

Isabelle : Contente que sa te plait ! ! ^__^pour ma rédac', j'ai pas encore eu le résultat, faut dire que le prof et trop long à rendre, alors une rédaction, tu penses bien … lol ! en tout cas, j'espère que tu continueras à me lire ^__^ et merci ! 

****

Miss maraudeuse : ma chiotte maraudeuse ! ! hello ! lol !

Oui ! vive tout ! vive toi ! vive toi et Sirius ! ! lol ! c'est vrai, Sirius ne t'a pas embrassé dans le chapitre4, et encore moins dans celui là, il n'y a pas eu d'approche. Mais Sirius e partit conquérir un cœur, qui donc sa peu être ? lol ! Sa m'énerve, car j'ai marqué quelque part comment sa se ferait, et je retrouve plus le papier ! lol ! le pire, c'est que je sais plus exactement ce que j'avais prévu, d'où l'idée du papier, mais si je le paume, sa revient au même … lol ! 

Alros pour le mail, je t'enverrai ça bientôt, lol ! j'ai vu ce matin que j'en avait un der toi, j'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre ! arg ! ! ! ! mais je suis contente de ce que tu as dit qu'il y aura dans ta fic ^________^. Mais je dois dire : TU ES UNE AVALEUSE D HOMME ! ! lol ! tu as même kidnappé le père noël pour toi toute seule ! pas juste ! lol ! 

Tu me trouves drôles ? moi je trouve que j'ai un humour plutôt décalée … pour te moi, snif ! ! lol ! pour ce qui se rapproche de ta fic, bien sûr que je veux savoir ! ! va falloir que je te mail illico moé ! mais là, trop tard, j'ai cours demain, lol ! 

Et ouais, ton Sirichou s'est mis à côté de toi ! lol ! remarque, faudrait qu'on vous vois bien plus. Le bal approche alors ce sera pour bientôt … 

Et merci pour ce que tu dis, sa me fait trop plaisir ! moi j'attend avec impatience la suite de et fic avec carra (j'suis conne, au début, j'ai marqué : la suite de et fic avec maraudeuse, lol remarque, je sais même pas pourquoi je te le dis, c'est sûrement parce que je me suis mise à fumé des crevettes comme toi!) 

En tout cas pupuce, n'oublie pas une chose : jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ttttttttt'''''''''''aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadddddddddddddddddddddddddddoooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Big Kiss ! ! 

****

Sophia-Maria : bien sûr qu'on vous aime bien ! ! ! comment moi je pourrais pas vous aimez ! ? ? 

Mais tu sais quoi, je recherchais une fic que j'avais beaucoup aimé et je recherchais son auteur qui avec " laissé " sa fic, et tu sais que c'est ? c'est TOI ! ! ! honte à moi, j'avais pas retenu le nom de l'auteur de cette fic que j'aimais beaucoup ! ! tu sais, Lily la serpentard .. James le Gryffondor .. alors, a t'on une chance de voir la suite un jour ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? dit moi que oui ! ! ppplleeaaassseeeee ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 

Mais revenons à nos moutons, enfin à toi et à ta conscience ^__^

Andy, il doit encore te cassé les pieds, même si on l'a pas vu très longtemps. Et sa me fait trop plaisir que le dernier chapitre t'es plut, pour celui là, c'est moins évident … il n'y a pas eu grand chose, va falloir que je me rattrape ! ! 

En faite, tu sais que ta conscience prend le dessus sur toi ? fait attention qu'elle ne te remplace pas un de ses jours … Lol ! mais sérieux sophia-maria, tu es bien trop gentille avec elle des fois, prive là de quelque chose qu'elle aime bien, ça lui fera les pieds ^__^. Mais t'inquiète pas conscience, je t'aime toujours ! ! ! ! ! lol ! 

CONSCIENCE : j'suis contente que sa t'e plus à toi aussi ^__^. J'ai même des lecteurs parmi les consciences ! c'est dingue ! ! lol ! mais tu vois, je crois qu'en fait, tu ne peux pas avoir toi même ta conscience, puisque TU ES une conscience. Remarque, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais forcément belle ,magnifique … ect parce que tu es justement une conscience, tu n'as pas d'apparence, lol ! 

SOPHIA MARIA : Bon, déjà, toi c'est plus plausible ce que tu dis, tu dis NOUS, comptant toi et ta conscience. Dis donc, tu l'a pêché où ta conscience … ? je croyais qu'elle avait dit " brillante " ? lol ! 

CONSCIENCE : oh ! ! ! j'en reviens à toi, je suis désolé, mon intention n'était pas de te faire passé pour une mauvaise conscience, mais pour une conscience disons, un peu fofolle .. mais dans le bon sens, je te rassure ! ! par contre, nul n'est parfait … sache-le gentille petite conscience ^__^

SOPHIA MARIA : héhé, t'arrives quand même à la dompter, c'est bien ^__^lol ! mais tu sais quoi ? je crois que tu devrais l'emmener chez un médecin, c'est pas normal d'avoir des extinctions de voix à tout bout de champ. Mais tu vois, je pense aussi avoir cet impression de déjà vu … Bizarre hein ? mais ne t'inquiète pas si vous débloquez toutes les deux, c'est comme ça qu'on vous aime ^__^. Mais dis donc, tu es bien gentille, laissé la vie à ta conscience seulement parce qu'il y a un nouveau chapitre de ma fic.

CONSCIENCE : de rien, c'était un plaisir de te sauver la vie, lol ! (la fille qui se donne vachement trop d'importance .. sa fait peur à voir ! euh .. à lire !) mais t'es pas responsable ! ttss… écrasé ? ? ? j'allais te proposé de faire un tour aux objets trouvés, mais je crois que ce n'est pas la peine …. Mais tu allais acheté un paquet de cacahouète ? J'espère que tu l'as eu à un bon prix parce que ça t'a quand même coûté le cerveau de sophia maria.. tu as de la chance, elle arrive à se débrouillé sans. Mais tu étais déprimé ? pauvre conscience é__è. Mais quand même, le mensonge n'est pas beau ! ! tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir de nez, sinon il s'allongerai comme celui de Pinnochio 

SOPHIA MARIA : non mais ! tu n'as pas honte ! essayé de vouloir étranglé ta pauvre conscience ! bon, je l'admets, c'est pas fufute ce qu'elle à fait, mais ne l'étrangle pas pour autant ! ! et puis, je veux pouvoir lui reparlé moi ! lol ! mais pour le jeune homme … pourquoi empêche tu ta conscience de parlé ? ? ! !

CONSCIENCE : vas y ! parle librement du sujet ! je te protège … mais je te passerai en passant de bonbons pour la gorge, tu vas en avoir besoin … 

SOPHIA MARIA : bah non ! fait pas de mal à Andy ! laisse ce plaisir aux autres de la fic ... ^__^ mais ta conscience à raison, tu pourras empoisonné empoissonné Bryan. Hey ! ias attend ! c'est pas une mauvaise idée .. à un moment, on apprend que Bryan est mystérieusement à l'infirmerie pour empoissonnement et on apprend que c'est une certaine Sophia Maria qui l'aurait fait, sa te dit ? lol !

CONSCIENCE : oui, tu as le droit à plein de bisous ! et tiens, tu en as encore ! ! mais prend pas la grosse tête surtout … lol ! Jaaaccckkkk ! ! ! ! ! !lllllloooooolllllll ! ! sa y'est, je pars dans ton délire … 

SOPHIA MARIA : par contre, je crois que t'a conscience est assez susceptible … Mais ta conscience regarde les telétubbies ? llooollll ! ! ! ! 

CONSCIENCE : je te conseille de regardé d'autres programmes TV, s érieux, pourqui pas babar ? lol ! mais sa va, je suis contente car tu as pardonné sophia maria 

Mais je suis ok pour le pouvoir aux conscience, mais aussi : LE POUVOIR AU MICHOCOS ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! lol ! ! et en fait, James m'a dit de te faire une baise main, ce uqe je ne ferais pas, surtout qu'une conscience n'a pas de main. 

SOPHIA MARIA : Je vois que toi et t'a conscience, vous avez un bon vocabulaire d'insultes, peu être que tu pourras prêté quelques mots à James et Lily ? lol ! mais paix ! ! paix sophia maria paix ! tu as vu ce que tu as fait à ta pauvre conscience ? remarque … lol ! 

Alors, j'ai hâte de lire votre petite dispute, même si je suis pour la paux (peace and love mes frères) et un martien venu de pluton ? tien tiens … 

Et bien sûr sans vouloir vexée ta conscience, tu seras toujours la première

CONSCIENCE : bah oui, tu crois qu'avoir perdu un cerveau te laisse première toi ?

Allez, je vous fait de gros bisous à toutes les deux, en espérant que vous ne vous êtes pas entretuez.

****

Mariecool : oh non ! ! pleure pas ! Attend, voilà un mouchoir ! ! et puis, tu l'a lu la suite, pas super mais tu l'a lu quand même, lol ! 

****

Pitinad : Hello ! ! ! je suis contente que tu es découvert ma fic et que tu l'adores ^___^. E, plus, je suis d'autant plus contente car la première fic des maraudeurs que tu lis, c'est la mienne ^__^

Et c'est vrai que les résumés, ça attire pas souvent, le mien d'ailleurs et pas attirant mais bon … sa me fait trop plaisir que tu l'es lu quand même ! mais tu vois, il ne c'est pas passé grand chose cette nuit là, apparemment, plusieurs s'attendait à quelque chose de grandiose, j'ai du en décevoir beaucoup, mais prenez votre mal en patience, ils vont bien sortir ensemble ! lol ! et merci pour ce que tu dis, bon, ok, c'est vrai, je fais pas mal de faute, surtout de conjugaison je pense aïe ! et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'oublie pas d'udapter ma fic : la preuve ! !

Et sérieusement, je pense aux lecteurs en mal d'updatation (lol !) car j'en suis une moi aussi sur certaines fics ! !

****

Cousin : oh ! le cousin de sophie ! ! ! cette fille est vraiment trop ! ! ! dommage qu'on ne la voit plus souvent … Tu sais quand est-ce qu'on pourra la voir ? dit lui qu'elle me manque et fais lui de grsse bises ! pour la fic, moi aussi j'aime les love/hate, c'est pour ça que j'en écrit un, lol ! et merci beaucoup, euh … par contre, je veux bien te crorie qu'il y a des erreurs ? mais de quoi ? d'orthographe où de détail ? Tu pourrais me les précisé histoire que je corrige ? et oui ! j'attend mes muses ! les muses ! ! où êtes vous ? ? j'ai besoin de vous pourle prochain chapitre ! vous m'avez vraiment pas aidez pour celui là ! ! ! houhou ! ! lol ! 

  



	6. Quand les demandes affluent

**__**

La haine est un sentiment, mais l'amour en est un aussi

****

Quand les demandes affluent

_ Sérieusement, je trouve ça génial ! s'exclama Frédo. C'est quand même une bonne idée de faire un bal, non ?

_ Parle pour toi, marmonna Jennifer. Toi et Lily, vous avez déjà un copain.

_ Oh, mais quelque chose me dit que tu ne resteras pas seule longtemps … Souffla Frédo.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda brusquement Jennifer.

_ Oh rien … 

_ Et toi Lily, tu vas y allé avec Andy ? Demanda Frédo en changeant de sujet.

_ Bien oui, normalement. 

Il est vrai que la nouvelle du bal avait été chaleureusement accueilli. Tout le monde ne parlait que de cela dorénavant. Même si le groupe de filles était partit rapidement de la grande salle après l'annonce, elles n'en étaient pas moins excité. Pour Lily et Frédo, il semblait clair qu'elles iraient avec leur petit ami respectif, mais pour Orianne et Jennifer, tout était encore indécis. Plusieurs garçons étaient déjà venus les voir, mais chacune avaient refusé les propositions. 

_ Quand même, vous êtes forte les filles, commença Lily, ça ne fait qu'une demie heure que nous sommes au courant pour la soirée et vous avez eu grands nombres de propositions. Comment faites-vous ?

Orianne et Jennifer se jetèrent un regard en coin avant de répondre en chœur :

_ 'sais pas. 

_ Ce qui est sûre, c'est que tu ne vas accepté d'y allé avec quelqu'un, sauf si c'est un joli brun, n'est-ce pas ? Se moqua Orianne.

_ Oh, tais toi ! Parce qu'avec Remus …

_ Hey ! S'offensa Orianne tandis que Frédo et Lily tentaient tant bien que mal de caché leurs rires, en vain. 

Soudain, Lily aperçut un jeune homme élégamment vêtu, les cheveux coiffés impeccablement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands quand elle reconnu Sirius Black. Ses rires redoublèrent à n'en plus pouvoir, alors que ses amies la dévisagèrent avec inquiétude. 

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu … Demanda Orianne qui se mit elle aussi à rire, suivi de Frédo. 

Il est vrai qu'il était très rare de voir Sirius Black, le célèbre maraudeur habillé de cette manière, on aurait dit un vrai gentleman, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère d'habitude … Jennifer le remarqua elle aussi et elle le regarda avec de gros yeux étonnés.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou fagoté de cette manière ? Demanda t'elle incrédule. 

Les quatre filles n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seules à l'avoir remarqué, car tous les Gryffondor présent dans la salle commune arboraient chacun une expression différente. Quand à Jennifer, elle fut d'autant plus étonné quand elle vit le jeune homme s'approché d'elle avec un sourire charmeur. 

_ Bonsoir jolie demoiselle qui a conquit mon cœur, dit t'il en s'agenouillant devant elle.

_ Oulala, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'affola Jennifer en tenant de le relevé alors qu'elle était toute rouge.

_ Et bien tu vois pas ? 

_ Mais pourquoi tu t'es habillé comme ça ? Demanda t'elle, ignorant la réponse de Sirius.

_ J'ai entendu dire que tu aimais les hommes bien habillé … 

A ces mots, Lily, Orianne et Frédo reprirent leurs rires de plus belles. 

_ Comment tu sais ça toi ? Questionna t'elle toute rouge, bien qu'elle arborait un petit sourire discret. La seule fois où je l'ai dit c'était dans le dortoir des filles et … Hey ! ! Sirius Black ! ! tu nous espionnes ? s'indigna Jennifer. 

_ Rectification, je _T_'espionne, dit t'il, toujours souriant et à genoux devant elle. 

Jennifer sembla étonné, mais tout de même flatté. Elle avait toujours eu le béguin pour Sirius Black, et le fait que lui semblait lui aussi avoir le béguin pour elle l'à rendait aux anges. Malgré cela, elle ne savait trop comment réagir, elle se contenta donc d'un large sourire radieux à l'homme qui était devant elle. 

_ Mademoiselle, commença t'il, accepteriez-vous de m'accompagné au bal ? 

_ Bien sûr, oui, répondit t'elle plus que souriante. 

Et, avant qu'elle n'ai pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Sirius l'embrassait. D'un long baisé doux et tendre à en faire rêver plus d'une.

_ Ils sont mignon, dit Orianne avec le sourire.

_ Je ne peux que confirmer, déclara Lily. Ils vont bien ensemble. 

_ D'ailleurs, ils devraient un peu se calmer, non ? Lança Frédo. Pas que ça me gêne … 

En effet, le nouveau couple ne se lassait pas de s'embrassé. Plus le temps passait, et plus ils resserraient leurs prise l'un à l'autre. Le baiser se faisait plus passionné. Ils restèrent comme cela pendant de longues minutes, sous le regard amusé et attendri des autres Gryffondor. 

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, Jennifer et Sirius s'adressèrent de merveilleux sourires.

_ Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennui avec toi ma belle, mais je vais me changer. Je ressemble à un pingouin la dedans et j'ai horreur de ça. Je reviens tout de suite.

_ Ok, je t'attend alors, répondit Jennifer. 

_ Y'a intérêt, j'ai envie de finir ce qu'on a continué, déclara t'il. Il lui fit un bref bisous avant de monter en courant dans son dortoir. 

Jennifer se toucha alors les lèvres d'un air satisfait avant de se rendre auprès de ses amies. 

_ Sirius et moi, on sort ensemble, dit t'elle toute excitée. 

_ On n'avait pas remarqué, lancèrent les trois autres en chœur, non sans une pointe d'amusement. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

James était allongé sur son lit, l'air penseur. Il repensait à la révélation qu'il s'était fait lui même. Il avait le béguin pour Evans … Pour Lily … ça semblait presque impossible, inimaginable, pourtant … Il se le reconnaissait maintenant, mais cela lui faisait mal. Mal parce qu'il savait que ce sentiment n'était pas partagé et qu'il ne le serait jamais. Il aurait tant aimé que tout soit plus facile, que Lily le croit pour Andy. Non, il aurait aimé quand fait, Andy n'ai jamais exister. James aurait aimé allé le voir, mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Ce serait révélé à tous qu'il avait des sentiments pour Lily, et de plus, cette dernière croirait encore à une manigance et lui en voudrait encore plus qu'elle ne lui en veux maintenant. 

James entendit alors une porte s'ouvrir et il aperçut son meilleur ami, habillé d'un costume de sorcier. 

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous la dedans ? Demanda James en éclatant de rire.

_ Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que j'avais un cœur à conquérir, et c'est chose fait, répondit Sirius en enfilant une robe de sorcier. 

_ Oh, je vois. Jennifer, c'est ça ? 

_ Ouais, dit t'il en souriant. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne veux pas descendre dans la salle commune ? 

_ J'en sais trop rien …

_De toute façon, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Et sans d'autres paroles, Sirius entraîna James dans les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune. Il l'emmena directement vers le groupe des filles où il pu voir Lily. 

_ Et bien, tu en as mis du temps ! s'exclama Jennifer en lui sautant dans les bras. 

_ Je sais ma puce, ça se reproduira plus, t'inquiète pas.

_ Regardez moi ça, on dirait déjà le vieux couple marié, remarqua frédo, déclenchant les rires des autres alors que Sirius et Jennifer les ignorait royalement. 

Remus et Peter arrivèrent à ce moment vers le petit groupe alors qu'ils revenaient de la bibliothèque. 

_ Et bien, il se passe quoi de neuf ici ? Questionna Peter avec curiosité. 

_ Nouvel du jour, nouveau couple : Jennifer et Sirius ! s'exclama Orianne. 

_ Oh, je vois, répondit Peter.

_ Vous vous êtes enfin jeter à l'eau, constata Remus avec le sourire. 

_ J'en connais un qui devrait en faire autant, fit remarquer Frédo.

_ en tout cas, commença Jennifer, coupant court à toute conversation, je croyais qu'il ne viendrait jamais vers moi. Et après ce flot de paroles, elle l'embrassa langoureusement. 

Et les deux amoureux commencèrent de nouveau à flirter tandis que tous le monde parlait de leur côté désormais. Remus s'épuisait à expliquer quelque chose à Peter alors que Lily, Orianne et Frédo discutait du bal. James les écoutait d'ailleurs étroitement et il apprit que Lily irait sûrement au bal avec Andy. Cela lui donna un énorme coup de point au cœur mais il ne le montra en aucun cas. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, tout était calme, peu de monde s'y trouvait encore, vu l'heure. Lily se trouvait comme à son habitude à la table des Gryffondor, accompagnée de ses amies. Jennifer parlait d'humeur joyeuse à Orianne qui ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille alors que Lily et Frédo parlaient toutes deux. 

_ Bon, tu m'écoutes ? lança Jennifer à Orianne. 

_ Quoi ? euh .. à oui, tu disais ? 

_ A qui tu pensais encore ? Demanda t'elle les yeux levés au ciel. 

_ Et bien, à Remus … Répondit Orianne malgré elle. 

_ Quand est-ce que tu vas allée le voir bon sang ? 

_ Jamais. 

_ Comment ça jamais ? Répéta Jennifer abasourdie.

_ Et bien, ce n'est pas à moi de faire le premier pas. Si jamais il me disait non, t'imagine ? S'inquiéta Orianne.

_ Mais non, il ne te dira pas non, assura Jennifer avec certitude. 

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? C'est facile à dire pour toi, ton Sirius il t'est tombé direct dans les bras ! Ce n'est pas parce que pour toi cela a été aussi simple que cela le sera obligatoirement pour moi ! S'énerva Orianne, attirant les regards de certain de ses camarades. 

Mais bien loin de s'en rendre compte, Orianne se leva d'un coup sec dans un excès de colère, avant de quitter la salle à grand pas, laissant une Jennifer ébahie.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? 

Sa question n'eut malheureusement pas de réponse. Et, après quelques secondes, son apollon s'assit à côté d'elle. 

_ Salut rayon de soleil, dit t'il avec son sourire charmeur qu'on lui connaissait.

_ Rayon de soleil ? S'étonna Jennifer, non sans un sourire, c'est mon nouveau surnom ?

_ Oui, et j'en ai plein d'autres pour toi en réserve, dit t'il avant de l'embrasser. 

_ Je suis vraiment contente pour ces deux là, avoua Lily avec un petit sourire tout en les observant. Sérieusement, ils ont attendu suffisamment de temps. 

_ Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, confirma Frédo. Et puis, c'est la première fois que je vois Jennifer sourire autant. 

_ Faut croire que ça la réussie. Et aussi tu … 

Lily ne continua cependant pas sa phrase car quelqu'un vint troublé la discussion de ces deux dernières pour engagé la conversation avec Frédo. C'était sans aucun doute, Amos, son petit ami. 

_ Salut ma puce, dit t'il en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

_ Salut, répondit t'elle en répondant brièvement à son baiser.

_ Comment sa va ? Questionna t'il, histoire de commencé par quelque chose. 

_ Oh, bien, répondit t'elle distraitement, faisant légèrement froncé les sourcils de son ami qui décida d'ignoré le ton employé par la Gryffondor. 

Amos secoua donc la tête et s'appuya sur la table pour pouvoir mieux lui parler. 

_ Tu sais, pour le bal, je pensais qu'on … 

_ Ah oui, c'est drôle que tu m'en parles, dit t'elle rapidement, j'allais justement te dire que j'avais pleins de propositions pour y allé.

_ Tu as eu plusieurs propositions ? Questionna t'il, perdant son sourire. 

_ Oui, et tu comprends bien que je ne sais pas qui je vais choisir, ils y'en a tellement qui me sollicite ! 

_ Tu … Bafouilla t'il en se redressant, étonné. Euh … A bon … 

Et sur ce, il partit vers la table des Poufsouffle, non sans un air béat peint sur le visage. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre réellement ce qui arrivait quand il s'assit à sa place, le regard dans le vide. 

Lily tourna alors son regard vers son amie qui avait reprit son petit déjeuner là où elle l'avait laissé. Elle se comportait le plus normalement possible alors que Lily lui lançait un regard sévère, et Frédo ne manqua pas de le remarqué.

_ Quoi ? Questionna t'elle.

_ Tout ce que tu viens de lui dire, commença Lily, ce n'est pas vrai. 

_ Oh, ça je sais.

Voyant Lily haussée les sourcils, elle continua.

_ Mais tu vois, je le trouve trop gentil alors … 

_ ça ne se fait pas, répondit Lily en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

_ Je sais, lança Frédo avec un petit sourire malicieux. 

Et avant que Lily n'ai pu le comprendre, Elle se mit à rire, suivi de près par Frédo. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

James se trouvait avec les trois autres maraudeurs, marchant d'un pas lent vers leur classe d'enchantement. Il essayait tant bien que mal de paraître joyeux, comme il l'était d'habitude, mais, cette fois-ci, cela lui était presque impossible. Quelque chose ne cessait de le ronger de l'intérieur, ce qui n'était guère pour lui plaire. Malgré cela, il réussit cependant à rire un peu, ne provoquant pas le doute dans l'esprit de ses amis. James essaya alors de tourné son attention vers les maraudeurs qui étaient en pleine discussion actuellement. 

_ …Mouais, c'est facile à dire pour toi Sirius, tu as une copine, maugréa Peter.

_ Et alors ? reprit Sirius. Rem' n'a pas de copine, ça ne va pas l'empêcher d'allé au bal avec une fille, n'est-ce pas Rem' ?

_ Mouais … encore faut t'il que je me lance. 

_ Tiens, tu n'as pas suivi mon conseil ? Intervint James. Je croyais que tu demanderais à Orianne.

_ Oooh… Notre petit Remus serait t'il amoureux ? Se moqua Sirius.

_ La ferme, Grinça Remus entre ses dents. 

_ De toute façon, continua Sirius, si aucun de vous ne trouve personne, ce dont je doute, vous n'avez cas recourir à la dernière chose à faire.

_ Et qu'est-ce que ce serait, d'après toi ? Questionna Peter.

_ Vous n'aurez cas y allé tous les deux ensemble, suggéra t'il avec un large sourire, ce qui lui valut une bonne claque derrière la tête de la part de Remus.

_ C'est pas possible de voir un mec aussi tordu, soupira t'il. 

James rigolait avec les autres quand soudain, il aperçut Cynthia (N/A : voir premier chapitre, une vieille amie de James qui est à Serdaigle) parlé avec une de ses amies. 

_ Excusez-moi les mecs, je reviens, dit t'il.

_ Et tu vas où comme ça ? Demanda Sirius.

_ Invité quelqu'un au bal, répondit t'il avec un petit sourire malicieux. 

Sirius leva son pouce pour lui souhaité bonne chance alors que Remus soupirait, gardant un visage impassible. James tourna ensuite les talons pour se dirigé vers la jolie Serdaigle. Car il fallait l'avoué, elle était très jolie. 

_ Cynthia ? je peux te parlé ? 

_ Hey ! salut James ! sa va ? 

_ Ouais, on peu allé. Dis, je voulais te demandé quelque chose. 

_ Oh, répondit t'elle en s'éloignant de son amie, entraînant James avec elle. D'accord, je t'écoute. 

_ Bon voilà. Je me demandais si tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aillent ensemble au bal . Vu que ton petit ami Jeff n'est plus à Poudlard depuis l'année dernière. Comme ça, ça nous fera une soirée entre potes. 

Cynthia eu l'air de réfléchir un instant, alors que James reprit la parole.

_ De plus, j'ai promis à Jeff de prendre soin de toi quand il serait partit de Poudlard. Je peux pas permettre un à un garçon d'avoir de mauvaises intentions envers toi, ou encore te laissée y allée toute seule.

Cynthia éclata alors de rire, le regardant avec ses yeux pétillants. 

_ Jeff t'a vraiment dit ça ? 

_ Pour sûr ! confirma t'il. 

_ Je le savais jaloux, mais pas autant.

_ Mais ne lui dit surtout pas, déclara James avec un petit sourire. Il m'avait fait promettre de ne pas te le dire. 

_ Je le reconnais bien là, continua t'elle, riant encore. 

_ alors, tu veux qu'on y aillent ensemble ? Répéta James.

_ Déception amoureuse hein ? lança Cynthia en reprenant son sérieux.

_ J'irais pas jusqu'à dire ça, mais bon …

_ N'en dis pas plus James, je comprend parfaitement. Pour ce qui est du bal, ajouta t'elle avec sourire, je suis d'accord, on ira entre amis. 

_ Génial, répondit James. Tu peux prévenir Jeff que je pendrais soin de toi sans pour autant lui avouer ce qu'il m'avait fait promettre. 

_ T'inquiète pas, je serais aussi muette qu'une tombe. 

_ J'y compte bien, affirma t'il tout en se dirigeant vers son cours. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily écoutait le professeur d'une oreille distraite. Pourtant, le cours d'enchantement était son préféré et elle le suivait toujours avec grande attention. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle repensait toujours à ce que Potter lui avait dit. Et, elle commençait à le trouver attirant … Non, elle ne le trouvait pas attirant ! c'est impossible ! on parlait bien de James Potter. LE James Potter. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avouerait son attirance pour lui, si minime soit elle. Et puis, il ne fallait pas oublié qu'elle avait un petit ami. Mais voilà, Lily commençait sérieusement à douter de la sincérité d'Andy. Après tout, il était … assez spécial. Et si Potter avait dit la vérité ? Si Andy lui voulait du mal ? il lui fallait une réponse, et vite.

_ Miss Evans ? Je vous ai poser une question, vous m'écoutez ? cingla le professeur flitwick, quelque peu agacé par le peu d'intention que lui procurait sa meilleure élève. 

_ Je … 

_ Il est clair que vous n'écoutiez pas, s'irrita le professeur. J'aimerais maintenant que vous portiez plus d'intention au cours, au lieu de rêvasser miss Evans. 

Lily rougit quelque peu mais s'intéressa tout de même au cours. Du moins elle fit semblant de s'y intéresser. 

James observa Lily avec discrétion. Il pu remarqué que même après la remarque de Flitwick, elle semblait toujours dans les nuages. Et il aurait payé cher pour savoir à quoi elle pensait en ce moment même ... Mais pourquoi , Pourquoi cela l'obsédait à ce point ? Une nuit attaché à elle après une potion raté et le voilà fou d'elle. Fou d'elle ? Non, quand même pas … Il se le refusait. Déjà que cela lui était pénible de savoir qu'il ressentait énormément de chose pour elle. Il ne l'aimait pas, non, mais tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela, pour personne. Et cela lui faisait étrangement peur, bien qu'il n'était pas facilement effrayé. Peu être l'aimait t'il après tout … Il n'en savait rien, il n'était jamais tombé amoureux. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Les cours de la journée étaient terminé, et Lily avait passé son temps à réfléchir au lieu d'écouté ses professeurs comme elle aurait du le faire. Ses pensées n'avaient cessés de divaguer sur Andy, et sur Potter, sur Andy, et sur James … Elle n'avait pas arrêté de mener un combat intérieur avec elle même, se demandant toujours et encore si Andy était réellement celui qu'il voulait bien paraître. Mais, à ce moment là, comme si il était tombé du ciel (ou de l'enfer, selon le point de vue), Andy apparut et s'approcha d'un pas assuré vers elle. 

_ Bonjour, dit t'il en voulant l'embrasser, mais il n'arriva pas à ses fins car Lily tourna la tête. Il ne remarqua cependant pas la gêne de sa petite amie et continua de parler.

_ Tu sais, j'espère que le bal sera parfait et je m'attend à ce que tu sois superbe, comme d'habitude. 

Lily fit un petit sourire timide et s'éloigna avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que se soit. Cela réveilla alors l'esprit de Andy qui commençait à se demander ce qu'il se passait. 

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda t'il en la rattrapant, l'agrippant par le bras et approchant bien son visage du sien. 

_ Et bien, hésita Lily, tu sais, j'ai entendu des choses … 

Andy se contenta de la regarder, les sourcils froncés, l'invitant à continué, feignant de ne pas comprendre où elle voulait en venir. 

_ Pas très net, sur toi.

_ Sur moi ? 

_ Sur toi, répéta t'elle essayant de paraître sûre d'elle. En fait, sur toi et moi … Andy, est-ce que tu tiens à moi ? 

Andy écarquilla les yeux après les paroles de Lily. Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Il la fixa pendant un moment dans les yeux, essayant de paraître le plus sincère possible.

_ Lily, je veux que tu m'écoutes bien, car c'est très important ce qui suis, et surtout, c'est la vérité que tu entendras de ma bouche. Tout ce que tu as pu entendre est un tissus de mensonge. Jamais dans toute ma vie je n'essayerai de te faire du mal, je ne pourrais pas, je tiens bien trop à toi. Et ...

_ Et quoi ? Demanda Lily alors qu'Andy lui caressait à présent les cheveux. 

_ Je t'aime. 

Lily se pétrifia sur place. Jamais, au grand jamais de sa vie quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il aimait, hormis ses parents bien entendu. Cela lui procurait un sentiment étrange. Elle était heureuse, car cela prouvait bien qu'il tenait à elle et qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Elle connaissait suffisamment Andy pour dire que ce dernier était bien trop fier pour avouer ses sentiments comme cela. Mais d'un autre côté, cela l'a gênait qu'il lui dise ça. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle aurait aimé entendre ces mots de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais de qui … ? 

Pourtant, ce sentiment de gêne partit aussi vite qu'il apparut, préférant laissé place à la joie. 

Elle le serra alors fortement dans les bras. Pourtant, elle ne put lui dire ces même mots, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas car elle s'était promis de dire à un homme qu'elle l'aimait quand elle serait sûre que celui ci serait le bon. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Frédo s'ennuyait mortellement dans ce couloir. Peter lui faisait la conversation et essayait de la faire rire. Essayer était le bon mot car il n'était d'aucun amusement. 

Frédo lança un regard désespéré à ses trois amies qui se contentèrent de lui lancé des regards navré et des haussements d'épaules. 

Elle soupira alors, sachant qu'aucune aide ne lui sera procuré. Elle se contenta donc de resté sans bouger, faisant mine de l'écouter. 

Si elle faisait attention à ce qui l'entourait, elle aurait pu remarqué Amos qui venait d'apparaître. Celui-ci qui était resté jusqu'à présent calme, fulminait de rage. Mais qu'est-ce que Petitgrow faisait à parlé avec elle ? Un sourire niais un visage ? était t'il en train de la draguer ? Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il n'en avait pas le droit. Frédo était _SA_ petite amie. Et ce que cette dernière lui avait dit ce matin même n'allait sûrement pas passé comme cela. C'est ainsi qu'il arriva vers eux d'un pas déterminé, serrant les poings aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. 

Quand Frédo l'aperçut, elle fut plus qu'enchantée, trouvant un bon moyen de se débarrassé de Peter.

_ Amos ! tu … 

Mais sa phrase resta en suspend car Amos ne l'écoutait en aucun cas et fila une droite à Peter qui chuta à terre sous le coup. 

_ Andy ! mais qu'est-ce que … S'écria Frédo, quelque peu étonné du comportement de son petit ami qui était le plus souvent très calme.

_ Je vais lui casser la gueule ! je vais lui casser la gueule ! ! ! ! Hurla t'il, frappant toujours Peter du mieux qu'il le pouvait. 

Ces mots attirèrent l'attention de tous et les maraudeurs arrivèrent à la rescousse de Peter.

_ Hey ! mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Amos ? Questionna James qui essayait tant bien que mal de le retenir avec l'aide de Remus et Sirius. Mais il fallait avouer qu'Amos avait de sacrés muscles. 

_ On n'a pas le droit de toucher ma copine ! ! ! non, on a pas le droit ! ! Hurla t'il hors de lui, frappant toujours Peter qui gémissait de douleur en demandant de le relâcher. 

Lily s'approcha alors près de l'oreille de Frédo.

_ Trop gentil hein ? c'est pas ça que tu me disais ce matin même ? chuchota t'elle, faisant sourire son amie, qui, jusque là, s'était contenté d'observer la scène. 

Frédo sourit alors de plus belle et s'approcha de son petit ami qui frappait toujours le Gryffondor. Elle poussa les maraudeurs qui n'arrivait à rien et agrippa Amos pour le repousser de Peter. Tout le monde s'écarta alors de leur chemin. 

_ Tu n'avais pas parlé d'un bal ? demanda t'elle en s'accrochant à son bras, le sourire aux lèvres alors que tous deux s'éloignait, laissant tous les élèves qui avaient assisté sur la scène ébahi.

_ J'ai rien compris, bafouilla Peter.

_ Laisse tomber, sa vaut mieux, conseilla Sirius

_ Mais … Bafouilla Orianne.

_ Cette fille est diabolique, lança Jennifer toujours autant étonné par ce qu'il venait de se passé. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Orianne se tortillait les mains, prise en proie d'une crise de stresse. 

_ Je ne peux pas faire ça, t'il t'elle enfin, tentant de se réfugier dans son dortoir. 

Malheureusement pour elle, c'était sans compter Frédo, Jennifer et Lily qui l'agrippèrent pour la remmener au centre de la salle commune.

_ Hey ! s'offensa Orianne. Ça ne se fait pas ! 

_ Et alors ? Fit mine de s'étonné Frédo tandis que son amie lui lançait un regard noir. 

_ Allez, Orianne ! s'exclama Lily. On sait toutes que tu en meurs d'envie ! !

_ Mais je …

_ Hep hep hep ! ! pas de mais ! intervint Jennifer. Tu dis que ce n'est pas à toi de faire le premier pas, mais moi je te dis que si. Alors vas-y ! !

_ Mais je … répéta Orianne qui semblait de plus en plus inquiète et peu sûre d'elle. 

_ Vas-y ! ! s'écrièrent en chœur les trois autres en la poussant vers la cheminée, la où était Remus. 

_ A tout à l'heure ! lança Lily en souriant alors qu'elle quittait la salle commune avec Frédo pour aller dans leur dortoir. 

_ Il est seul, profite-en, lui chuchota Jennifer avant de rejoindre les autres. 

_ Amies indigne, maugréa t'elle pour elle.

_ Tu disais quelque chose ? 

Orianne se retourna et son cœur se réchauffa. Elle se trouvait à présent en face de Remus, seule. Ce dernier s' était levé du canapé et avait refermé son bouquin en l'entendant parler. Elle le regarda longuement, ne sachant que dire tandis que Remus l'observait étrangement. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'il attendait une réponse.

_ Oh ! euh, non, pas grand chose en fait, bafouilla t'elle.

_ Puisque tu le dis, répondit en reprenant son bouquin tout en s'asseyant. 

Orianne resta planté là pendant un long moment, stupéfaite. Remus remarqua alors qu'elle n'avait pas bougé pendant plus de deux minutes et il soupira.

_ Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas t'asseoir ? Proposa t'il gentiment. 

_ Pourquoi pas, répondit t'elle timidement. 

Elle s'assit donc en face de lui et essaya de dire quelque chose, en vain. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, elle n'arrivait pas à aligner un mot. Pourtant, il fallait que cela sorte. Remus attendait et il n'allait pas tarder à fuir si elle continuait comme cela. 

_ J'ai quelque chose à te dire, souffla t'elle enfin.

_ Bien, vas-y, l'encouragea t'il. 

_ Je me lance, murmura t'elle pour elle même avant de reprendre d'une voix plus forte. Tu sais, à propos du bal…

_ Oui ? 

_ Je m'étais dit qu'on, enfin, qu'on pourrait passer… la soirée ensemble. Tous les deux, souffla t'elle d'une traite. 

Elle ne regarda même pas la réaction de Remus et continua à parler, ses yeux fixant plusieurs points imaginaire qui lui semblait soudainement très intéressant: 

_ Enfin, si tu n'as personne bien sûr ! et puis, même si tu n'as personne, ne te sens pas obligé … bafouilla t'elle. Parce que si tu …

_ Chuut, l'interrompit Remus, posant un doigt sur les lèvres d'Orianne, souriant avec sincérité. Nous irons ensemble.

_ Tu .. Tu veux bien ? Dit t'elle. 

_ Oui. Et tu sais, avoua t'il, je n'osais pas venir te demander, de peur que mes sentiments ne soit pas réciproque. Aussi, je content que tu es fait le premier pas.

Et sur ce, il l'approcha doucement d'elle et posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Au bout de quelques temps, il se repoussa gentiment, un grand sourire pendu à ses lèvres. Orianne, ne pouvait bouger, tellement ce baiser l'avait envoûté. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle était heureuse, et ça, c'était le plus important. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

_ Elle en prend du temps, marmonna Lily.

_ On se demande ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire, dit Frédo avec un sourire moqueur. 

_ En tout cas, j'espère que tout ce passe bien pour elle, confia Jennifer en s'étalant sur le lit.

Les trois jeunes filles s'étaient enfermées dans le dortoir, et étaient assis sur le lit de Frédo, attendant patiemment l'arrivé d'Orianne pour savoir si tout c'était bien passé avec Remus.

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit à volée, découvrant une Orianne l'air joyeuse.

_ J'ai enfin rencontré l'homme de ma vie ! S'exclama t'elle en refermant la porte d'un coup sec.

_ Si vite ? s'étonna Frédo. 

_ Je sais que c'est _lui_. Où je l'adore ! et ses lèvres sont si … 

_ Merci pour les détails, mais on en demandait pas trop, taquina Lily. 

_ Oups, désolé, je me suis emporté, s'excusa Orianne en rejoignant ses amies sur le lit. 

_ J'en conclu que tout c'est bien passé, remarqua Jennifer. Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit de foncé ! 

_ J'aurais du t'écoutée il y a bien longtemps, répondit t'elle. Où je t'adore toi aussi ! 

Et, sans crier garde, elle la serra sans pudeur tellement la joie s'emparait d'elle.

_ Hey, doucement ! prévint Jennifer en la repoussant. Je ne suis pas Remus moi ! 

_ La vie est merveilleuse, lança Orianne en se repoussant d'elle, le regard rêveur en se laissant tomber sur le lit avec un sourire niais. 

_ Tout le monde est comblé alors, résuma Frédo.

_ Moi, c'est le cas, répondit aussitôt Jennifer. Je suis sur un petit nuage avec mon Sirius … 

_ Ouais, et moi, je suis bien contente, reprit Frédo. J'ai réussi à faire ce que je voulais avec Amos et il à même cassé la gueule à Peter.

_ Et tu en es fière, n'est-ce pas ? se moqua Lily.

_ Bien sûr ! attend, ça prouve qu'il tient à moi et qu'il peu s'énervé pour me garder. Lui qui est d'habitude si calme, et bien, aujourd'hui, j'ai prouver le contraire. 

_ Tu es une véritable diablesse, constata Orianne qui semblait sortir peu à peu de son euphorie. 

_ Je sais, répondit la concernée. Et toi Lily, on ne t'a pas entendu. Sa ne marche plus avec Andy ? 

A ces mots, les trois jeunes filles tournèrent la tête vers Lily qui sentait leur regards braqués sur elle. Apparemment, elles s'attendaient à une réponse plutôt négative concernant son petit ami, mais Lily se dépêcha bien vite de les détromper.

_ Au contraire. J'ai doutée un moment, je l'admet … mais maintenant, je n'ai plus aucun doute.

_ A oui, s'étonna Orianne. Et pourquoi ça ?

_ Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. 

_ Il te l'a dit ? s'exclama Frédo.

_ Vraiment dit ? Questionna Jennifer.

_ Oui, répondit Lily au comble de son bonheur. 

_ C'est génial pour toi ça ! s'exclama à son tour Orianne, oubliant tous ses doutes vis-à-vis d'Andy. 

Les quatre Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire. Elles n'avaient pas de raisons apparentes, mais le fait d'être heureuse en était une désormais. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps, et tous les Gryffondor semblait couché. Il y avait toutefois quelques exceptions, car Lily était assis sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée de la salle commune. Il était près d'une heure du matin, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Cela lui arrivait souvent. Mais, dans ces cas là, elle restait la plupart du temps dans son lit, attendant que cela passe. Mais pas ce soir. Il fallait qu'elle descende. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais une intuition l'avait poussé à descendre, et c'est ainsi qu'après plusieurs bonnes minutes, Lily se munit d'un livre de lecture et s'y plongea, histoire de passer le temps. 

De son côté, James n'arrivait pas à dormir lui non plus. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts depuis deux bonnes longues heures au moins et le sommeil ne semblait toujours pas venir, ce qu'il l'agaçait au plus au point. Il aurait aimé dormir, pour pouvoir oublié ces tracas, malheureusement, le marchand de sable en avait décidé autrement. C'est donc dans un long soupir qu'il se redressa sur son lit, s'accapara de sa cape et sortit en silence de son dortoir. Mais pour allé où ? Il ne le savait pas lui même. Il eut alors la vague idée de se rendre dans la salle commune pour y réfléchir au calme. Mais apparemment, le destin s'acharnait sur lui car quand il s'y trouva, ce fut pour apercevoir Lily en train de lire un livre. 

James leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant ce qui allait bien encore se passé si il restait ici, et il eut pendant une fraction de secondes, l'envie de retourner se couché. Mais une fraction de secondes, c'était court pour faire entendre raison à James. Il marcha alors vers la cheminée où Lily se trouvait. Cette dernière ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, trop plongée dans son bouquin. 

_ Bonsoir, chuchota t'il en s'asseyant en face d'elle. 

Lily releva la tête brusquement, surpris d'entendre quelqu'un lui parler à une heure si tardive. Quand elle reconnu James, la surprise passa de l'agacement, et c'est dans un grognement qu'elle retourna à son bouquin. 

_ Quand on est poli, on répond, fit remarqué James avec un petit sourire. 

_ C'est moi qui décide avec qui je dois être poli et non toi, Potter, répliqua t'elle. 

_ Tu es de bien mauvaise humeur dis moi, taquina t'il. 

_ Et à ton avis, pourquoi ? 

_ Je ne sais pas, mais tu vas me le dire. 

_ Ce que tu peux être agaçant ! maugréa t'elle.

_ Je sais, c'est une de mes secondes nature, avoua t'il, commençant à prendre de l'amusement à ce petit jeu. Il adorait la voir comme cela, et le pire, c'est qu'il ne saurait dire pourquoi. 

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fixes comme ça ? Demanda t'elle.

_ Que … Quoi ? S'étonna t'il, reprenant ses esprits. 

_ tu me fixais étrangement, expliqua t'elle quelque peu énervée.

_ Oh, c'est rien. Crois-tu que je prenais plaisir à te regardé ? Ne prend pas tes rêves pour tes réalité Evans, mentit t'il. 

Cette dernière lui lança un regard noir et s'abstint de répondre, ne voulant pas se quereller à une heure si tardif, de peur de réveillé ces camarades. 

James continua de la regardé, bien qu'elle ne lui accordait plus aucune attention. Il regarda alors autour de la pièce et leva sa baguette qui était bien soigneusement rangée dans sa cape. 

_ _Insonorus_, murmura t'il pour ne pas laissé de bruit filtrer aux oreilles des autres Gryffondor. 

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Lily en relevant la tête, ayant entendu James réciter un sort. 

_ Il faut que je te parle, dit t'il en reprenant son sérieux.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore me sortir cette fois-ci ? soupira t'elle en fermant son livre d'un coup sec.

_ Andy.

_ C'est pas vrai, grogna t'elle en levant les yeux au ciel. 

_ Il …

_ La ferme.

_ Non tu dois m'écouté ! hurla James.

_ Et pourquoi le devrais-je hein ? Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je … 

_ Parce que tu quoi ? S'impatienta t'elle. 

_ Peu importe. Mais il faut que tu le saches, si Andy reste avec toi … 

_ Tais toi ! 

_ SI IL RESTE AVEC TOI C'EST UNIQUEMENT POUR COUCHER AVEC TOI ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Il y eut alors un grand silence où chacun n'osa faire un geste. Sa y'est, James l'avait dit, ou plutôt, il l'avait hurler. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il arriverait, mais au moins, il aurait la conscience plus tranquille. 

Pour Lily, c'était tout le contraire. Elle bouillonnait de rage. De quel droit se permettait t'il celui là ? Et, sans aucune autres réflexions, le coup partit. C'était la gifle la plus forte et la plus haineuse qu'elle ai jamais donné de toute sa vie. Elle y avait mis toutes ces émotions, si rageuse soient t'elles. Potter devait sûrement souffrir, mais peu importait. 

_ Arrête ça veux-tu ! ! ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Tu … N'as pas le droit de me mentir ! Andy m'aime ! tu entends ? Il m'aime ! Il me l'as dit, me l'a avouer. Qu'est-ce que cela t'apporte de faire tout ça hein ? Dis moi, franchement, c'est parce que tu n'as pas encore trouvé l'amour que tu t'acharnes sur mon bonheur ? Et bien, je te le dit tout de suite Potter, tu n'arriveras jamais à cassé mon couple ! non, jamais ! ! Tu …

Mais elle s'arrêta dans son élan de fureur, percevant dans le regard de James une lueur de tristesse. Pourquoi était t'il triste ? Il n'y avait pas de quoi ! Si quelqu'un devrait être triste, c'était bien elle, avec toutes les horribles choses qu'il racontait. Mais elle en oublia tout de même bien vite sa colère, croyant que Potter allait riposté, lui lancer un sort, hurler, comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Pourtant, il ne le fit pas. Il ne fit rien du tout. 

_ C'est sans espoir, dit t'il d'une voix tremblante qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de caché. Et, après un dernier regard ou se reflétait toujours de la tristesse, il partit se recoucher. 

Lily ne lui répondit même pas, trop étonné par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Potter n'avait pas riposté, il n'avait rien dit alors qu'il venait de lui lancé quelque chose de vraiment cinglant. Peu être était-ce sa remarque sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé l'amour qui l'avait fait réagir de cette manière… Elle ressentit à ce moment même un élan de compassion pour le brun, mais elle l'oublia bien vite en repensant à ces paroles qui lui avait fait tellement de mal. Et si tout ce que Potter avait dit était vrai ? Et si tout était faux, pourquoi mentait t'il à ce point ? 

C'est ainsi que Lily s'écroula à terre, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. 

****

Fin du chapitre 6 ! ! ! 

Oula ! enfin fini ! ! j'avoue que je n'avais pas plannifié ce chapitre à chaque détail comme je l'avais fait pour les autres. J'avoue même que le bal, qui est au prochain chapitre, et encore bien flou, même si j'ai plusieurs idées et que je n'ai absolument rien prévu après cela. La fille vachement rassurante, lol ! Mais je sais quand même comment va se déroulé mon prochain chapitre et j'avoue que j'ai hâte de m'y mettre^__^. Mais je doute qu'il arrive au cours de la semaine prochaine, vu que c'est les vacances mercredi et que j'aurais de la visite ^__^. On verra … 

****

Lisez ! ! 

certains aimerais que je fasse du NC-17, et j'aimerais avoir votre opinion la dessus. Devrais-je franchement en faire ? car je ne trouve pas que sa collerait réellement dans le cadre de la fic … Mais si j'en ai beaucoup qui me demandent, j'y repenserai mais sa ne veut pas dire que j'en ferai un. J'ai en fait, peur de perdre des lecteur qui n'aiment pas ça … Mais je vais voir, sa dépendra de vous, et de moi, bien sûr. N'oubliez pas que rien n'est sûr ! 

Maintenant, mes cher(e)s rewiewuers (euses) que j'adore, je vous répond ^__^. Oh et merci à tous ce qui me lisent ! sa me fait vachement plaisir, sa me donne trop envie de continuer. 

****

Clem : Tu trouves ça cool ? j'suis contente alors ^__^. Mais tu vois, Lily ne se rend toujours pas compte que " pour une fois ", James à raison. Mais tu verras ça dans le prochain chapitre. Et ! oh ! je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié le rat ! tu me le rappelles ! mince ! oh tant pis, j'aviserais, lol ! et puis, qui aimerait l'avoir au bras celui ci ? Le pire, c'est que je mettais dit " il faut absolument que je trouve quelque chose pour lui ", enfin, c'est pas trop grave … enfin, j'espère. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre ta plut ! 

****

Sailor Digital : oh, c'est vrai , moi trop contente ! ! ^__^. Mais c'est pas ma faute si je me critique moi même ! lol ! non sérieux, parce que dans ma tête, je m'imagine un truc trop génial, et après ça, quand je l'écris, j'arrive pas à le rendre comme dans mon imagination. Mais faut que je me résigne, je n'y arriverais jamais à rendre comme j'imagine ça exactement é__è. Pour Andy, bah, tu vois, il se rapproche encore plus de Lily … Un peu trop d'ailleurs. En fait, il a mentit pour ça, quel bâtard franchement ! et tu vois aussi que James n'a pas invité sa future femme au bal. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont bien finir par être ensemble un jour ! faut bien, si on veux voir Harry un jour, lol ! Mais bon, j peux juste te dire que la plupart des choses s'arrangeront au bal ^__^je m'en veux déjà d'en avoir trop dit . Bye ! 

****

Morgana : Ouais ouais, je continue ! et sa me fait réellement plaisir que tu aimes ma fic. Elle finira bien par voir la fin, bientôt d'ailleurs je pense … 

****

StarAngel01 : Hello la star ! ! ! Tu le trouvais pas si mal toi ? Bah moi je trouve que c'était le plus nul, enfin bon, comme je l'ai dit à SailorDigital, si je me dénigre comme ça, c'est parce que j'aimerais tant l'écrire comme je l'imagine. car dans mon imagination, je vois ça tout beau, et quand je l'écris, hum hum … Mais bon, pas grave, parce que là, j'aime bien ce que j'ai écrit, lol ! en fait, j'ai aimé l'écrire à causes des demandes ^__^. Et tu sais, ça ne me dérange en aucun cas de t'avoir prise avec moi jusqu'à la fin de ma fic, au contraire ^___^. Sa me fait même très plaisir. 

Pour Lily, c'est vrai, elle est trop stupide, trop d'ailleurs … non ? surtout dans ce chapitre. Mais que veux-tu ? un mec te dis je t'aime, t'es trop contente que t'en oublie tout le reste, non ? enfin je sais pas en fait .. lol ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, un événement dans le prochain chapitre va la ramener sur terre notre Lily. ^__^. J'ai même très hâte d'écrire ce passage qui m'a été inspiré en cours de science physique, comme quoi, sa sert d'y aller, lol ! Jerry Springer ? lol ! à oui, je connais bien .. d'ailleurs, sa va passé à 23h05, autrement dit, dans 35 minutes. Looll ! la fic qui raconte sa vie ! Byebye ! !

****

Mary-Evy : La suite, et ben, sa y'est, tu l'as lu ! ! lol ! je suis contente que tu adoreeeeeees, lol ! Et je suis hyper heureuse que tu trouves ça mignon, sa devrait l'être surtout à partir du prochain chapitre :p. 

****

Mme personne qui est en fait Lyra : Oh, c'était pas méchant tu sais la folle, c'était gentille, lol ! non mais sérieux, avec les rewiews que tu me laisses, on pourrait penser ça. Mais je les adores comme ça alors t'arrêtes pas et je m'arrêterai pas d'écrire non plus ^__^. Pour la scène ou ils feront la totale, j'avoue que j'hésite. pas que sa me gêne d'en écrire, mais j'ai peur de pas arrivé à faire collé ça dans ma fic et surtout, de perdre des lecteurs qui ne voudront plus lire à cause de ça. Alors j'ai demandé leur avis … sinon, tu sais ce que je ferais ? C'est pas sûr encore mais bon … Et bien, je ferais une mini fic à part, relié avec elle là, ou il y aura la totale. Mais je ne promet rien. Sa dépendra des autres de moi et mon humeur, lol ! je ne sais même pas si cette fic fini au prochain chapitre car je n'ai rien prévu après, je chercherais ça en cours, sa m'occupera, lol ! Au pire, je ferais une suite de cette fic, je vais réfléchir à tous ça demain ou pendant les vacances. 

Ah oui, je précise aussi que si je l'ai ai pas mis ensemble dès le début, c'est parce que c'est un love/hate, lol ! Tu dois m'en vouloir énormément car il ne c'est rien passé entre eux dans ce chapitre. Mais je te rassure. Les choses vont ENORMEMENT avancé pour eux dans le prochain chapitre :p. Et pour Draco, tu veux le garder ? je crois pas qu'ange et les autres fanes de lui seront de ton avis, mais là, c'est votre affaires à tous … lol ! Et bon, ok, c'est vrai que j'ai pas été super vite pour la suie encore, j'ai pris 2 semaines. Et je risque de prendre pareil parce qu'on est en vacances mercredi et que je suis prise tout ce temps. Mais j'essayerai d'avancé quelques fois, avant samedi, on verra. Pour Lily et James … a, ils te foutent en rogne ? c'est pas ma faute ! pas ma faute ! ! ! mais prend ton mal en patience … lol ! bon, c'est vrai que Pour James Louis Potter, j'ai trop pas assuré, je voulais mettre William mais je me suis souvenu que William Potter était un perso de la fic de la très célèbre alohomora. Alors j'ai opté pour le premier nom qui m'est tombé dans ma petite tête : Louis. C'est naze mais tant pis, tu me liras quand même hein ? (fille qui prend un air inquiet), lol ! T'adores trop Jennifer ? et ben, dis le à Miss maraudeuse car c'est elle ! lol ! Et ouais, c'est clair, pour Peter, bizarre que personne ne veut de lui … j'ai même oublié de lui trouvé une cavalière. Dis, tu veux pas être sa cavalière ? loooll ! ! et Putain, t'a trop de bonnes idée toé ! tu m'énerves de dire ça après que j'ai fini d'écrire mon chapitre ! quand j'ai lu : _" heille, t'aurais du écrire pour james" Heile, remus, tu veux venir ak moi au bal?" ", _j'étais pétée de rire ! voilà ce que j'aurais du mettre ! sérieux ! ! looll ! Sinon … tu me trouves cœur de pierre ?é__è, je me rattraperais au prochain chapitre, promis ! ! 

****

Isabelle : j'suis super contente que toi aussi tu adores ! Pour andy, oui, il va pas rester longtemps avec Lily, héhé … Lily va découvrir et va pô être très contente … J'ai trop hâte d'écrire ce passage et de le virer de ma fic ! tu peux pas savoir à quel point ! ! lol ! alors tu vois, je comprend bien que tu n'aimes pas ce mec. Il est là pour ça : pour qu'on le déteste ! lol !

****

Thunder Light : deux semaines d'absences ? quelle horreur ! j'arriverais pas à tenir moi, déjà qu'en je pars en vacances c'est dur … enfin bon, lol ! Tu as hâte qu'Andy vitre ? moi aussi ! lol ! je vais me faire un petit plaisir en écrivant ce passage là, tu peux me croire. Pour que le Jamesie international se mette avec Lily, bah tu verras ça, Ils se rapprocheront un peu plus au prochain chapitre, même beaucoup … lol ! et pour la suite, bah, tu viens de la lire ! lol ! Putain, j'veux pas dire, mais ce sont des meufs vraiment pas sympa que t'as dans ta classe. Sérieux, te prendre tes photos pour les mettre dans les autres casier, c'est dégueulasse ! En tout cas, heureusement que tu l'ai a récupéré ? Et sans vouloir joué l'indiscrète, qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait pour leur en faire mordre les doigts ?

****

Mister-Master : Ouaip ! je continue ! Dis donc, j'aime bien ton proverbe, t'en a beaucoupd'autres comme ça en réserve ? 

****

Chloé : Hello Chloé ! ouais sa va, surtout depuis que j'ai terminée ce chapitre. Et toi ? Sa vas t'y ? 

En tout cas, sa me fait plaisir que tu es aimé le chapitre précédant. Bah, tu vois qu'en fait, il n'y a pas eu de blagues non plus dans ce chapitres. Je dois avouer qu'avec James qui se rend compte de ses sentiments il est pas capable de faire de blagues. Mais si tu en as quelques unes en réserve, dis les moi et je les prendrais peu être en compte pour les prochains chapitres ^__^. Pour Remus, bah, je me suis dit : Loup garou = plus de sens, alors … lol ! le pire, c'est que lui même il s'occupait même pas d'Orianne, il pouvait pas le sentir son sentiment à son égard. Me demande pas pourquoi … lol ! Et là, tu vois que James est toujours sérieux, il s'est lâché un minimun mais vraiment mimi de chez mini à la fin. Mais tut devrait rentré dans l'ordre prochainement pour lui. Pour Lily, c'est clair qu'elle est aveuglé par Andy. Elle commençait à douter, mais quand andy lui ment en disant qu'il aime, et ben elle lui saute dans les bras ! ttss … ça pourrait lui causer du tort à notre chère Lily qui se refuse toujours à écouter James. Mais elle va pas continué à ignoré les paroles de James longtemps, ^__^. Pour James, c'est clair qu'il lui en faudra du caractère … et du courage. Mais il va faire quelque chose de particulier qui va faire sérieusement réfléchir Lily … et elle va tomber dans ses bras ! lol ! Un don de prémontion ? génial ! ! tu me le donne ? non ? merde alors … lol ! pas grave si charmed te monte à la tête, sa me monte aussi à la tête cette série alors pas de soucis à se faire, lol ! bah sinon, je vais pas te dire si sa va se passé comme ça ! lol ! tu verras bien ! Mais je dis juste un truc. JE VAIS TE TUEZ ! tais toi à la fin ! ! ! lol ! pour ce que tu viens de dire si il chantera une chanson d'amour, bah tu brûles mais bon, pas tout à fait ça … Enfin, tu verras quoi ! lol ! Je vais juste te retirer ton don et continuez ma fic en paix, oky ? lol ! 

bizz' ! 

****

Mariecool : vi vi, je continue ! mais pour le bal ce n'était pas dans ce chapitre ci, mais dans l'autre, promis, juré, craché ! 

****

Samantha : Hello ! ! mais si si ! moi je t'ai remarqué dans ta belle entrée ! lol ! Tu reviens de faire ta rédac ! où plutôt, tu étais revenu, car sa fais un petit bout quand même. Moi, on m'a rendu la mienne : 10/20. Pas top, mais je me considère chanceuse car la meilleure note c'est 11,5 et qu'on est que trois à avoir la moyenne. Mais bon, je m'attarde trop là … lol ! mais là, je lis qu'en fait, tu n'as pas fait de rédac, pas gentil ça de me mentir, puisque c'est comme ça ! je répond plus à ton rewiew ! hum ! ! ! * te vois partir* hé ! non ! je plaisante ! pars pas ! ! Et ouais, James lui a dit, et lui a redit, mais Lily elle en fait qu'à sa tête. Et la rupture, c'est toujours pas dans ce chapitre, mais dans l'autre, c'est promis ^__^. Et tu verras, Andy, ne va pas resté indemne … lol ! 

Contente en tout cas que l'idée du bal te plaise. Il va réglé plusieurs chose en fait. Surtout avec le karaoké où je vais m'amusé comme une folle à écrire des paroles de chansons, sa va me prendre du temps à le pondre ce chapitre là, mais j'y arriverais. Du moins, j'espère, lol ! Et pour la scène de Sirius et Jennifer, tu l'as vu, tu a même vu Orianne et Remus aussi, lol ! Et pour ta question : " qui chantera le mieux ? ", bonne question .. faudra que j'y réfléchisse sérieusement … lol ! !

En tout cas, merci et je continue en espérant ne pas te décevoir toi et les autres.

****

Dumbledore : Ah … T'a hâte qu'elle lui fou une torgnole hein ? lol ! T'inquiète pas pour ça, t'auras plus qu'a attendre le prochain chapitre Mais qui dit qu'elle va le frapper ? héhé … Et par contre, pour James et Lily, sa approche à grand pas … ^__^

****

Shinji : T'inquiète pô pour ça, je continue ^__^. 

****

Pitinad : Oula ! tu me montes le morale toi ! ! et oui, celui là comme chapitre à pris plus de temps à arrivé … En fait, j'ai répondu ENFIN à ton mail. Je suis ok pour que tu me la corrige ^__^. Par contre, je ne t'ai pas envoyer ce chapitre car je voulais le posté rapidement, pour m'excusé de mon retard … Les autres, je te les envoi, oky ? En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour cette aide ! ! ! Pour Lily et James, c'est clair que j'allais pas les mettre dans les bras de l'autre. Enfin, c'est pour très très bientôt :p. Pour le bal, c'est pour le prochain chapitre ! Et je te rassure, oui, sa va évolué, et pas seulement pour James, des deux côté ^__^ . Et pour les loups garou qui ressentent les choses, bah, je voulais que Remus ressente pour bien faire comprendre à James en fait. Mais le pire en fait, c'est que Remus peu sentir ces choses là pour les autres, mais pas pour lui. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est qu'il n'était pas sûr lui des sentiments d'Orianne. Pour les serpentard, j'avoue que je ne vais pas vraiment en parlé pendant le bal. Peu être un peu, je ne sais pas .. mais ce sera surtout centré sur les deux prochains tourtereaux ^__^. C'est clair aussi que pour Andy, si il était au courant, il serait déjà mort … Les rewiewers l'aurait déjà tous tué, lol ! Pour Peter, arg ! vous me faite tous rappelé que je l'ai oublié ! non sans blague, je m'étais dit : " faut que je trouve quelque chose pour lui . " Et j'ai oublié. Tant pis, je trouverai bien un moyen au prochain chapitre. Et puis d'abord, est-ce qu'il le mérite ? la réponse est clair : Noooooooooon ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 

Peu être que je vais le faire accompagné par UN deux Serpentard, niaknianiak ! ! ! (je deviens folle moi, c'est pas grave, j'ai bonne espoir que ça se soigne un jour). Pour Lily, je te confirme, même si je devrais pas le faire mais bon … elle va envoyé pètre Andy … Enfin, pas forcément pètre mais il va se passé quelque chose entre ces deux là dans le prochain chapitre. Et là, tu as quand même pu observer que… Bah non, James n'a pas invité Lily. Lui, il y va avec une amie, je précise bien une amie, et Lily va avec l'emmerdeur de service . Mais oublions pas qu'il peu se passer tant de choses au cours d'un bal … ^__^

Bisous ! 

****

Bella malandrina (où ch'tiote maraudeuse) : Oh ! ! j'aime beaucoup ce pseudo ! ! c'est stylé je trouve ! T'a carrément chanté ? lol ! heureusement que moi je chante pas, parce qu'il pleurait plus qu'il ne pleut en ce moment … 

Pour toi et Sirius, bah sa y'est ! ! j'avoue que j'ai pas fait ça super bien. Et puis, je ne savais absolument pas si tu aimais les hommes bien habillé où non, mais il me fallait quelque chose alors … lol ! En tout cas, vous êtes ensemble et j'espère que sa te plait quand même ! ^__^. Et pour moi papier avec mes notes, je ne les pas retrouvé, et, manque de pot, c'était ta scène que j'ai pas retrouvée, snif ! Mais bon, j'ai trouvée une autre solution … 

A oui, toi, une avaleuse d'homme ? Nooonnn ! ! t'a raison, tu n'est absolument pas comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? :p 

Tu as demandé ça au petit papa noël ? looll ! ! Mais il a été dur, te dire que t'avais une voix trop pourri, c'est méchant. Surtout que sa peu pas être pire que moi. Et heureusement que tu vas le libéré ! je veux des cadeaux pour noël moé ! ! lol ! Mais je suis contente que tu t'es remis de ce " _fâcheux_ " accident, et bon, je crois que le vieux à la longue barbe blanche (pas Dumbledore) ne t'en voudras pas, si c'était pas la bonne période .. je comprend très bien pourquoi alors. 

Un débat sur le père noël et sur les trucs de filles ? lol ! 

T'a raison, retournons au fic … lol ! en tout cas, C'EST QUAND LA SUITE DE VOTRE FIC ? ? j'ai trop hâte moi de lire ce chapitre ! ! ! ! En plus, mon Harry et moi, on apparaît^__^. Mais si, je t'en veux beaucoup ! ! tu n'as pas mis la suite é__è. Non, je t'en veux pas, mais j'ai envie de la lire alors tu sais ce que toi et carramella, il vous reste à faire. 

J'ai pas un humour décalé ? C'est vrai ? (bats des cils avec un air suppliant), c'est cool alors ! même si c'est pô vrai .. lol ! Pour Harry, ouais, le physique me plait ! 

Pour les crevettes, j'avais l'intention d'essayé avec ange pendant les vacances … La morphine maintenant ? tu vises haut ! lol ! d'ailleurs, mardi dernier, j'ai trop pensé à toi en cours de musique car on voyait un film avec le thème de la musique bien sûr, et le prof il a arrêté la cassette pour nous dire que le mec, il prenait de la morphine et que c'était pas n'importe quoi, sa m'a trop fait pensé à toi, j'te jure, lol ! 

Sinon, pour en venir à Andy, il doit te prendre encore plus la tête, il a mentit à notre p'tite Lily pour la garder … Si tu veux, tu pourras lui en foutre une sur la gueule dans la fic. Tu passeras après que Lily aura réglé ses compte, lol ! Mais il va vite jarter, (prochain chapitre). Pour le bal, t'es pressée, je t'avoue que je suis pressé de l'écrire moi aussi ^__^. D'ailleurs, je vais t'envoyer un mail pour te demandé quelque petite chose où tu as le droit à ton mot dans la fic … 

Oh ! mais tu sais, je t'adore moi aussi ma ch'tiote maraudeuse ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Big Bisous ! ! ! ! ! ! !

****

Lyra : Pas grave, j'avais remarqué que c'était toi au first rewiew alors tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! lol ! Je me re-répète, je ne suis pas sûre de mettre la scène où ils font la totale, je crois que sa collera pas avec la fic. Mais sinon, je pense en faire une à part, mais là, je me répète, lol ! Et je suis désolé du temps que j'ai pris, je suis impardonnable, lol ! Et c'est clair, j'aurais du mettre la scène là avec l'histoire du ventre et tout et tout ! ! putain, mais je te l'ai dit ! ! donne pas tes idées en retard ! ! lol tiens d'ailleurs, si t'a des petites idées pour le prochain chapitre (le bal), tu pourrais m'en dire ? Histoire que je vois si je peux les inséré, mai je promet rien, sa dépendra de la situation … Et t'inquiète, je continue, je continue, je continue ! ! ! ! 

****

Cousin : A oui, les fautes d'orthographe … Aïe ! ! j'en fais pas mal, j'avoue, on m'a démasquée (de toute façon, c'était pas dur de le faire en voyant les fautes, lol) Et c'est pas grave si tu peux pas t'empêcher de remarqué un défaut et de le marquer dans le rewiew, au contraire ! sa peu aider à progresser. C'est clair, dans l'autre chapitre, la relation entre Lily et James n'a pas évolué, encore moins dans ce chapitre … je suis peu être cruelle … Mais sa avancera beaucoup dans le prochain chapitre ^__^. Mon adresse mail c'est joe359@voilà.fr, mais pour la traduction. En fait, moi, je me muni d'un gros dico, de mes connaissances, et, quand j'ai des phrases que j'arrive pas, et ben je prend le traducteur automatique sur le net et je tourne ça en Français. Lol 

****

Cho Chang : Tu déteste Andy ! ! là, il a encore joué à son beau ^__^. Mais il va pas joué longtemps, crois moi … Dans le prochain chapitre, il rira moins ce con là … Peu être que James le tuera, pu être que Lily le fera, mais peu être que sa va être les rewiewers déchaînés, lol ! Et tu sais, si Lily est si aveugle, c'est qu'elle croit être amoureuse … Surtout depuis qu'Andy lui a mentit en lui disant qu'il aime. Sa, c'est ce qu'elle rêvait d'entendre alors tu penses bien … 

Sinon, t'inquiète pas, je continue ! ! 

****

Cousin (2fois) : Oups, je me suis pas tellement dépêcher, désolé. J'ai vu que Sophie a mis un nouveau chapitre ! d'ailleurs, elle vient encore d'en mettre un ! ! moi contente ^__^. Je vais me dépêcher de le lire et le rewiewer. Et pour ma fic " hp et la fille de voldemort ", et ben oui, je la continue mais à pas lent. J'ai commencé à rassemblé mes idées pour le prochain chapitre, mais je me consacre à celle là avant. Je vais tout de même essayé d'écrire un nouveau chapitre prochainement. 

****

Siria Gilbert : Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, et beaucoup ! ! sa me fait plaisir que tu l'aimes. J'espère que tu continueras à me lire et que tu aimeras tout autant la suite. 

****

Sophie-Maria : Quoi ? à mais non, tu n'es pas débile ! et n'écoute surtout pas ce que ta conscience te dit ! ! ! Pas grave si tu n'as pas vu le chapitre avant, tu l'as lu et c'est l'essentiel, non ? mais attend deux secondes, que j'engueule un peu ta conscience …

CONSCIENCE : bien sûr qu'elle sait pensé ! tu crois que tu peux toi qui perd le cerveau des gens ? 

Mais bon, j'avoue, tu as pris de l'assurance, comme le dit sophie-maria, mais pas dans le bon sens ! faut pas l'insulter quand même ! ! mais attend ! 

SOPHIE-MARIA : (se tourne vers elle), elle a un doudou ? et un sac aussi ? où est-ce que tu l'as pêché sérieux ? Et en plus, qu'est-ce qui lui prend de crier tous tes noms ? SMDNFQC ? Loooolll ! ! ! ! ! ! ! j'aime bien, ça sonne bien quand même, non ? 

CONSCIENCE : Un livre pour prendre de l'assurance ? ça explique tout ! ! ! ! ! ! ! et l'auteur est anonyme ? Oh, alors je crois bien que c'est moi … chut, ne dit rien surtout. Non en fait, j'avoue que c'est ma propre conscience qui l'a écrit en fait, mais elle tient pas à ce que ça se sache, alors chuuuuut ! 

SOPHIE-MARIA : Je tiens à préciser que l 'anonyme n'est pas un gars puisque c'est ma conscience ! la mienne ! à moi ! ! elle est encore saine d'esprit, mais sa ne saurait tarder si elle traîne avec ta conscience … 

CONSCIENCE : Houla ! tu joues dans les menaces toi maintenant ? et ça fait effet ? 

SOPHIE-MARIA : ** vois que toi, tu t'éloignes à 10 km ** Oups, bah elle marque peu être un point là … Pour en revenir à ta fic à toi : bien sûr que j'aimais ! ! d'ailleurs, t'a même pu voir que j'avais laissé un rewiew ! ou plus, je ne sais plus. Je t'avais même envoyé un mail une fois pour te demandé si tu allais la continué mais tu ne m'as jamais répondu, ouuinnn ! ! ! ! maintenant, je vais pleurer, snif ! lol ! mais séroeusment, c'était pas nul, j'adorais car ça s'était jamais fait ça encore. Lily martyrisée … et puis, à la fin tu donnais des passages qui se trouverait dans les prochains chapitre, et tu m'as mis trop l'eau à la bouche avec Lily qui est frappé dans le dos. Arg ! ! ! tu vas la continué alors ou pas ? Sérieusement ? 

CONSCIENCE : ah ! t'a pas pris longtemps à revenir de 10km ! mais lui en veux pas ! c'est parce qu'elle parlait avec me. Mais franchement, t'oserais pas porter plainte ? 

SOPHIE-MARIA : t'a bien fait de t'excusé sinon elle t'aurait collé un procès, mais elle exagère n'empêche : elle veut qu'on l'appelle sa majesté, et puis quoi encore ? lol ! (mais c'est bien, t'a réussi à la faire culpabiliser un peu, héhé …) ah ! bah là, je vois ma réponse pour ta fic ! ! et je suis toute contente ^__^tu ne vas pas la laisser pourrir ! tu ne vas pas la laisser pourrir ! yahoo ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 

CONSCIENCE : Quoi ? ? t'es sûre ? elle dit pareil avec ses devoirs ? attend un peu, je vais lui secoué les puce moi 

SOPHIE-MARIA : N'oublie pas de continuer surtout ! ! ! et par la même occasion, fait un peu tes devoirs …

CONSCIENCE : ppss … J'ai pas été trop convaincante, mais c'est pas grave, je me rattraperai sur un autre coup et je vais la persécutez et … ** vois Franckey rentré en scène*** c'est qui celui là ? ? tu m'expliques ? ? ** vois tout le monde applaudir et reste sur le cul car je connaît pas , de plus, vois la conscience chauffée la salle** 

SOPHIE-MARIA : Ppss .. éclaire moi please, je le connais pas celui là … 

** là, j'etend Franckey et sa blague sur la ferme et les vaches.

CONSCIENCE ET SOPHIE-MARIA : non mais sérieux, c'est qui ce gars là ? Pourquoi tout le monde se marre ? c'est même pô drôle ! je suis 100% d'accord avec vous là ! en plus, de quel droit il vous traite de vaches ? ! et le public qui se marre en plus … Alla .. les publics ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient … 

FRANCKEY : T'es qui toi ? JE crois pas te connaître ? Et c'est quoi tes blagues vaseuse ? De quel droit tu t'appropries le temps de reweiw de la conscience et de sophie-maria. Je vais te collé un procès au cul, tu vas voir toi … En plus, je démens ce que t'a dis : tu n'es pas le meilleur scénariste sur terre ! tout simplement parce que c'est … ** grande révélation, tout le monde retient son souffle, tout d'un coup, un mec genre Men in black se ramène etme chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille *** oups ! désolé ! je peux pas le dire ! c'est un secret ^__^

SOPHIE-MARIA ET CONSCIENCE : Quoi ? ? ? C'est lui qui écrit votre texte ? ? Et pourquoi ça ? ? C'est pas permis un mec comme ça, j'vous jure … Par contre, vas-y Sophie ! let's go ! ! étrangle-le ! ! ! 

CONSCIENCE : ah bah non, t'a arrêté la baston ! ! moi qui était allé cherché du coca et du pop corn …

FRANCKEY : je te rassure, elle sont réaliste (du moins, j'espère pour elle … ) Mais c'est bien, on voit que la conscience de sophie-maria a de l'autorité sur toi, elle a réussi à te faire changé le scénario. ^__^. Les consciences au pouvoir ! ! ! ! avec les michocos bien entendu, qui garderont toujours le siège le plus haut :p. Alors, bye bye Franckey ! ! ! 

SOPHIE-MARIA : 20 novembre ? Ouin ! mais faut pas que je m'en plaigne, c'est déjà bien ^__^. En plus, je viens d'apprendre quelque chose sur toi : tu es belge ! ! ! t'a de la chance pour le film, nous il sort le 5 décembre … les français sont des incompris. En plus, je vois pas pourquoi il sort plus tard chez nous, c'est de l'injustice ! ! de même que de pas avoir sortit le 5eme tome … !

CONSCIENCE : oups ! j'avais déjà posé la question alors pour où est-ce que tu as été pêché, puisque je l'ai reposé en haut. Autant pour moi. Faut pas m'en vouloir, la aïzaïmer, sa prend à n'importe quel âge … Moi je croyais qu'elle t'avais eu à la pêche aux consciences plutît aux canard mais bon … Je te fais confiance dans tes propos !

SM : oh ! mais je vois que t'est toute triste ! tiens attend, un mouchoir ! et Andy que tu peux massacrer en plus ! ! je le récupérais et le remettrais à neuf pour les persos de la fic ^__^.

CONSCIENCE : Oh, les cacahuète, lol ! mais tu vois, il suffit que tu parles du garçon auquel elle veut pas parlé et elle reprend soudain ses esprits, bizarre tu trouves pas ?

SM : ouais, vous pouvez pas tuer Andy, mais sérieux, je peux dire à un moment par Lily " ou est ton pote Andy ? ", lui, il répondrait " il c'est fait empoisonné par une folle sophie maria … et il est à l'infirmerie. ", un truc du genre … Sa vous tente les deux fofolles ? Opui ! je vois que oui ! ! ! alors on signe ! ! conscience et sophie Maria font une apparition ! oh, vous voulez une maison particulière ? Gryffondor ? Serpentard ? ect …Mais heureusement que t'a conscience est là ! ! sinon, tu serais allé frapper une fille en croyant que c'était une amie à Andy !

CONSCIENCE : ah ! heureusement que tu es là ! ! 

SM : bien sûr que non, tu seras pas virer ! lol ! Barbar ? barbar le roi des éléphhaaaaaaannntts ! ! ! ! bah quoi ? tu vas pas m'en vouloir de pas connaître les paroles ? 

CONSCIENCE : ouais, James te donne un baise main, et il me dit que c'est pas grpave si t'a pas de main, t'a qu'à imaginer. Il te fais un gros coucou, sans pour autant tromper Lily avec qui il sort pas encore, lol ! et " les hommes aiment penser bêtement " ? lol ! ! ! ! ça c'est bien vrai ! ! !

SM : bah pour parler du chapitre, et bien, sa y'est, tu l'as eu ta suite et tu aurasle bal prochainement, là où tu feras une apparition, dis, tu m'en veux si ta conscience apparaît pas ? Parce que j'avoue que sa va être difficile … A moins que je lui prête un corps, le temps qu'elel assomme Brian. Et pour le retard c'est pas grave, je suis tout autant en retard que toi ! ! 

CONSCIENCE : Attend ? il a un faible pour moi ? Noonnn ! ! ! tout mais pas ça ! ! ! oh, je vos qu'en fait, c'est sur le paquet de michocos qu'il a jeter son dévolu, autant pour moi ^__^.

Allez les filles, je vous laisse et je vous fais de grises bises ! ! ! 

****

Lyyyra, tjrs moi : Oh ! ! mais je suis vraiment désolé pour t'avoir traité de folle ! ! je m'eeexxccuuussseee ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! oui oui, je m'écuse aussi du temps que sa à pris (je crois que c'est pas la 1ere fois, j'ai déjà répondu à 2 de tes rewiew pour ce chapitre, lol ! ) je sais, j'ai exagéré, mais j'ai quand même pas pris 1023948573920219383238482 SEMAINES, seulement 2 … sa prend du temps à écrire quand même. En fait, non mais quand t'a la flemme des fois et en plus les devoirs et les cours, c'est sur que sa va moins vite … Et t'inquiète pas, Andy il va se les recevoir ses coups, lol !

****

Nina : Tu trouves toi que le chapitre précédant était bien ? moi je l'ai pas trouvé top … J'espère que je me suis rattrapé à celui là. Mais en totu cas, c'est pas grave si t'es à court de compliments, sa me fait toujours autant plaisir que tu trouve ça génial. ^__^

****

Lyra (encore) : re' ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Quand je crisserais ceputain de solo d'Andy ? Mais dans le prochain chapitre ma chère … Tu aimerais le tuer ? Quand même pas, remarque, c'est tout ce qu'il mériterait, mais il va pas mourir, du moins, je le pense pas. Remarque, je peux toujours lui faire balancer 12408235934513587145097164359810745836523947628456238945y397510 et 6 bombabouses! Oh ! toi aussi ta conscience apparaît dans les rewiews ? c'est la mode ! ! lol ! ! mais lui gueule pas trop dessus quand même … mais attend attend là ? Une chèvre norvegienne va venir m'étranglé ? et me jeter en haut des world trick center ? Déjà pour le dernier, sa va être difficile puisqu'elle n'existe malheureusement plus …

Ah ! et non ! ne me parle pas de chaînes ! sa me prend la tête ça ! ! comment veux-tu que ta vie soit gâchés à cause d'un courrier auquel t'a pas répondu ? pff … et tu sais, c'est pas grave si tu délire, je t'aime bien comme ça moi ^__^

  
  


  
  



	7. Un bal peu révélé bien des choses

****

Note importante : Je sais parfaitement que les chansons utilisées dans ce chapitre ne devraient pas y être, parce que se sont des chansons récentes et françaises, alors que nous savons tous qu'ils sont Anglais et que ces chansons n'existaient pas encore (sans blague, lol), donc veuillez m'excuser de les avoir utilisées, mais c'était les seules qui me donnait de l'inspiration. (sauf Remus, j'avoue que la, je me suis pas fouler, lol) donc, bonne lecture ! ! !

****

2eme note : Je remercie très particulièrement Pitinad qui corrige maintenant ma fic pour vous très chers lecteurs ^__^, alors voilà MERCI ! ! 

****

Un bal peu révéler bien des choses

Les deux semaines qui suivirent passèrent à une vitesse étonnante, si bien que le soir du bal n'était que dans quelques heures à peine, ce qui était loin de déplaire aux élèves de Poudlard. Mais pendant ce laps de temps, Lily et James s'étaient royalement ignorés, au plus grand étonnement de tout le monde qui était tellement habitué à les entendre. Mais cette fois-ci, rien. Lily riait de moins en moins, il en était de même pour James qui s'efforçait à humilier les Serpentard pour oublier Lily et son désagréable caractère. On aurait dit que les 7 années écoulées c'étaient envolées, que James et Lily ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés, jamais vu. 

Lily ignorait James car elle avait peur. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état et s'efforçait de croire que tout ce qu'il lui avait dit n'était que mensonges. Mieux, elle essayait de ne plus y penser et de croire en Andy, comme elle l'avait toujours fait avant que Potter ne vienne lui parler. Pour le moment, Lily oublia tous ces problèmes pour se concentrer sur le bal qui aurait lieu dans quelques heures. C'est ainsi qu'elle était présentement dans le dortoir, en peignoir, se préparant pour la soirée à venir avec ses amies. Chacune d'elles s'occupaient d'unes autres, en conseillaient unes, se prêtaient quelques accessoires … 

_ Hey, Jennifer, tu penses quoi de cette barrette ? Questionna Orianne en désignant la pince à cheveux qui appartenait à Lily.

_ Oh non, tu devrais te laisser détaché les cheveux, tu serais nettement plus jolie, conseilla la concernée.

_ Ouais, mais mes cheveux sont toujours détachés et raides, je préférais changé de coiffure pour ce soir … 

_ Tu n'as qu'à te les bouclés, intervint Frédo qui vernissait les ongles de Lily.

_ C'est une très bonne idée ! s'exclama Lily. Si tu veux, je te les ferais, qu'en dis-tu Orianne ?

_ Je pense que j'aime bien, avoua t'elle avec un petit sourire. 

_ Fini, dit Frédo en refermant le vernis à ongles.

_ Oh, merci Fred' ! 

_ De rien, maintenant Jennifer, tu peux me coiffer s'il te plait ?

_ A ton service ! rayonna Jennifer en se munissant d'une brosse. 

Lily, de son côté, se dirigea vers son armoire pour en ressortir des bigoudis sorciers. Ceux-ci étaient nettement plus efficace que ceux des Moldus car ils étaient bien plus rapide à mettre et leur effets étaient bien plus flagrant. Lily s'assit donc près d'Orianne et commença à lui enroulé les bigoudis à l'aide de sa baguette alors que Jennifer lissait avec perfection les cheveux de Frédo. 

Quelques temps plus tard, les rôles s'échangèrent et Frédo coiffa les cheveux de Jennifer tandis qu'Orianne, les bigoudis toujours aux cheveux, s'occupait de Lily. 

Et c'est ainsi que quelques heures plus tard, les filles étaient parfaitement prêtes : 

Orianne portait une petite robe bleu d'azur légère, lui allant bien au teint qui allait jusqu'aux genoux finissant en voile. Elle était quelque peu décolleté en V, ses manches en vagues fines révélaient de belles épaules. Ses cheveux maintenant bouclés se posaient sur ses épaules et elle portait un léger maquillage : du bleu pailleté sur les paupières et un gloss discret. Elle était tout simplement très mignonne et comptait bien faire craqué son Remus avec ses atouts. 

Quant à Jennifer, elle était sublime. Elle portait une longue robe noir descendant jusqu'à ses pieds, des manches évasé ornaient ses épaules. Frédo lui avait fait une très jolie coiffure. En effet, la jeune fille avait désormais les cheveux en volume, parsemés de quelques mèches rouges et ondulés sur ses longs cheveux noirs. 

Cette dernière se dirigea vers son bureau et sortit d'un tiroir une jolie étoile en strass qu'elle accrocha sur une de ses manches.

_ Une étoile ? s'étonna Lily.

_ Bien sûr ! répondit Jennifer en vérifiant que l'étoile tenait bien.

_ Comment n'as-tu pas deviner Lily ? Il est clair que notre Jennifer compte bien faire honneur à son chéri, n'est-ce pas ? Se moqua Orianne.

_ Oh sa va, bougonna Jennifer. C'est normal, non ? 

_ En tout cas, ça te va bien, conclut Frédo en se mettant du rouge à lèvres beige, la touche finale de sa tenue. 

Frédo portait une longue robe beige fendu pleins de belles paillettes, ornée d'un profond décolleté qui restait, tout à la fois, simple, et ses manches fines spaghetti se tenait à la perfection sur ses épaules. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en une merveilleuse coiffure compliquée, laissant tombé quelques mèches bouclés à l'occasion devant ses yeux. Elle portait sur les yeux, un beau fard à paupières rose. C'est ainsi qu'elle referma le tube de rouge à lèvres et qu'elle se retourna vers ses amies.

_ Quand pensez-vous les filles ? Questionna t'elle.

_ Tu es magnifique ! s'exclamèrent les trois filles en chœur. 

_ Merci, répondit t'elle en un sourire. Maintenant, quelqu'un voudrait bien m'attaché mon collier ?

_ Pas de problème, dit aussitôt Jennifer en se levant. N'empêche, il est super beau, on peut dire qu'Amos te gâte.

_ Oui, il n'arrête pas de m'offrir des choses depuis la scène de la dernière fois, tu sais, avec Peter. 

_ Oh oui, je m'en souviens, déclara la jeune fille en riant tout en refermant le fermoir. 

_ Dis Lily, questionna Frédo. Tu es prête ? 

_ Presque, répondit cette dernière en accrochant la dernière boucle d'oreille. 

Elle se tourna alors vers ses amies qui la regardèrent avec étonnement. Lily, qui était d'habitude très jolie, était aujourd'hui, merveilleuse. Elle portait une sublime robe de princesse qui faisait rêvés tant de filles. Cette dernière était d'or et de reflet noir qui descendaient jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir voir ses pieds. Ses manches n'allaient pas plus bas que ces épaules mais elle portait de longs gants blancs qui lui allaient jusqu'aux demis bras. Ses cheveux roux étaient tirés en demi queue et rempli de boucles anglaises. Sur le côté de sa coiffure était accroché une rose noir. Quant à son rouge à lèvres, il était d'un beau rouge et ses yeux verts émeraudes en ressortait tout aussi magnifique. On avait peine à la reconnaître tellement cela lui changeait. 

_ Mamamia ton chéri va te tomber dans les bras ! Bafouilla Orianne, ce qui fit rougir Lily qui essaya de ne pas le montrer. 

_ J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir les filles ! ! S'écria Jennifer en se jetant sur le lit.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Les maraudeurs étaient dans leur dortoirs, déjà préparés pour l'occasion du soir même. Il faut dire que c'était des garçons, aussi, il était tout à fait normal que ces derniers passent moins de temps à se préparer. Toutefois, Sirius ajustait le nœud à papillons que Peter tenait absolument à porter et qui ne cessait de tomber, au grand damne du brun qui refusait de le voir porter cela :

_ Mais enfin Pe', pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à porter ce nœud ridicule ? Il n'est même pas beau !

_ C'est ma mère qui me l'a offert, grogna Peter. Il faut bien que je le porte ! 

_ Si tu le dis, concéda Sirius. Voilà, là, je crois qu'il va tenir ! 

_ Et en fait, tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour le bal ? Demanda Remus avec curiosité. 

_ Oui, répondit Peter en bombant le torse avec fierté. Natacha. 

Les trois autres garçons se regardèrent avec étonnement, chacun se demandant qui était cette Natacha. Ils haussèrent alors tous les épaules voyant qu'aucun d'eux ne savait la réponse.

_ Natacha, Natacha ! Répéta Peter avec agacement. Vous savez, une Serdaigle de 5eme année, blonde, petite…

_ Grosse, acheva Sirius. 

_ Et alors ? Répliqua sèchement Peter.

_ Peter a raison Sirius, qu'est-ce que ça peu faire si elle est grosse ? Il n y a pas que ça qui compte, expliqua Remus.

_ Merci Remus, toi tu es un vrai ami ! s'exclama Peter.

_ Je sais, dit Remus en souriant.

_ Bon, en tout cas, je te félicite mon vieux, déclara Sirius en gratifiant Peter d'une tape dans le dos. 

_ Bon allez les mecs, on descend ? Intervint James. J'ai hâte de voir si notre blague va marcher.

_ Ouais ! S'écrièrent les trois autres.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Les quatre garçons étaient maintenant rendus dans la salle commune, attendant leur partenaire de Gryffondor tandis que James maugréait.

_ Quoi Jamsie, ça te plait pas d'attendre avec nous ? se moqua Sirius. 

_ N'oublies pas que sa petite amie est aussi à Serdaigle, rappela Peter.

_ Ce n'est pas ma petite amie ! protesta James. Combien de fois devrais-je le répéter ? c'est seulement une amie. 

_ Et pourquoi y es-tu allé avec une amie alors que tu avais une centaine de filles qui tombaient à tes pieds ? s'étonna Peter.

_ Sûrement parce que la fille avec qui il voulait y aller était déjà prise, déclara Remus en masquant sa phrase dans une fausse toux. 

_ C'est vrai ? Demanda Sirius. Qui c'est ? ne me dis pas Evans !

_ Pourquoi Evans ? Réagit aussitôt James, plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_ Parce que … Commença Sirius.

Mais sa phrase resta en suspens par l'arrivée des jeunes filles. Remus et Sirius restèrent alors bouche bée et n'osèrent pas parlé, de peur de bafouillé. Ce qui fit sourire Orianne et Jennifer qui se lancèrent un regard complice qui voulait clairement dire : " Mission accomplie ". Finalement, Sirius fut le premier à réagir.

_ Ouh baby, tu vas me rendre fou avec ta beauté ! s'exclama Sirius en lui tendant un bras. Il était clair qu'il était tombé raide dingue devant la beauté de sa petite amie. 

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la sortie de la salle commune, suivi de James et Peter. Par contre, Remus n'avait pas bouger de place et fixait toujours Orianne avec intensité. Il semblait dans la lune (ironique pour un loup garou …). Orianne commençait à s'impatienter et passa une main devant les yeux de Remus.

_ Houhou, tu es toujours là ? Questionna t'elle avec douceur. 

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et la regarda, un petit sourire naquit ensuite sur ses lèvres.

_ Excuse-moi, c'est que tu es si … 

Orianne semblait maintenant étonnée et attendait la suite.

_ … Belle, acheva t'il en toute sincérité. J'ai vraiment de la chance d'aller au bal avec toi. 

_ C'est moi qui me considère chanceuse, dit t'elle, un grand sourire illuminant son visage face au compliment de Remus qui la saisit par le bras pour l'emmener au bal. 

Le groupe était désormais prêt à partir dans la grande salle quand Jennifer s'arrêta.

_ Un problème ? S'inquiéta Sirius.

_ Non, il faut juste que l'ont attendent Lily et Frédo, expliqua t'elle.

_ Et comme par hasard, c'est Evans qui est en retard, marmonna James.

_ Potter ? Commença Orianne.

_ Oui.

_ La ferme veux-tu ?

James voulut répliquer mais quand il aperçut Lily se diriger vers eux, il ne put que garder le silence. Il la trouvait merveilleuse, sublime, magnifique … Elle souriait avec grâce et regarda Frédo qui venait d'arriver elle aussi. James s'apprêtait à s'approcher d'elle pour la complimenter, pour lui prendre le bras et l'accompagné, quand il se rappela que ce n'était pas son rôle. Il n'était pas le petit ami de Lily et de toute façon, il ne voulait pas lui parler. Il se souvenait que trop bien de sa dernière discussion avec la jolie demoiselle. Il s'était fait rageusement rejeté alors qu'il avait essayé de l'aider. Tant pis pour elle, il ne tenterait plus rien désormais. Il arriverait ce qu'il arrivera et peut être qu'elle reconnaîtrait ses erreurs, mais il sera peut être trop tard … 

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que James quitta la salle avec ses amis, sans montrer le sentiment de malaise qui le gagnait et qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de refouler.

_ Bon, c'est ici que je vous quitte, déclara Lily alors qu'ils étaient rendus devant les portes de la grande salle, je vais chercher mon adorable Poufsouffle.

_ Ouais, j'y vais aussi ! s'exclama Frédo en partant aussi vite qu'elle n'avait parler. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily était sur la pointe des pieds, cherchant du regard Andy qui devait se trouver là depuis quelques bonnes minutes. Malheureusement, elle ne parvint pas à le trouver et cela commençait à l'agacer. Pourquoi n'était t'il pas là ? Elle ne se posa dorénavant plus la question quand quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule.

_ Hé, je me demandais où tu étais ! s'exclama Lily tandis que son copain lui embrassait le cou. 

_ Désolé, je suis en retard, je sais. Mais tu es bien mignonne dis moi ! dit t'il enfin après l'avoir embrassée.

_ Merci, dit t'elle. Tu n'est pas mal non plus. 

C'est ainsi que tous deux rejoignirent la grande salle en s'envoyant des fleurs. Lily tenait étroitement le bras d'Andy tandis que ce dernier arborait un petit sourire vicieux que personne ne sembla remarquer. Personne, sauf James qui se tenait avec Cynthia et qui n'avait cessé de regardé Lily d'un air réprobateur depuis qu'elle était entrée. Il n'aimait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout l'air qu'affichait le Poufsouffle. 

Quelques minutes plus tôt, James était décidé à ne plus rien tenter pour aider Lily, mais cette image l'en dissuada quelque peu, bien qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre pour que la rousse veuille bien l'écouter et encore plus important : le croire.

_ Il y'a un problème James ? S'inquiéta Cynthia en lui posant un main douce sur son épaule.

_ Non, il n' y a rien, répondit t'il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. 

Sentant qu'il avait été un peu dur, James lança à la Serdaigle un regard d'excuse qu'elle accepta aussitôt. Après cela, il essaya d'oublier tous ces problèmes et de s'amuser. Pour commencé, il alla rejoindre ses amis, accompagné de Cynthia.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dés que tous les élèves furent réunis, Dumbledore sembla penser que c'était le moment même pour prendre la parole et d'expliquer le déroulement de la soirée.

_ Bonsoir mes chers élèves ! Je vois que vous êtes tous ici et je peux donc maintenant vous parler de la soirée que nous allons passer ensemble. Comme vous le savez tous, ce soir n'est pas une soirée comme les autres. En effet, en plus des danses traditionnelles, ce sera vous qui animerez la soirée en chantant comme je l'avais déjà annoncé. Mais attention, ce n'est pas un simple karaoké car quand vous saisirez le micro de Poudlard, les paroles des chansons seront soudainement transformées par vos propres sentiments.

Plusieurs étonnement se manifestèrent au cours du discours de leur directeur. Un micro qui leur ferait avouer leurs sentiments … ?

_ Comment cela ? Questionna un Rogue.

_ T'a pas compris Rogue ? Oh c'est vrai, j'ai oublié, tes parents ne t'ont pas offert de cerveau à la naissance. Tsss … que c'est triste pour toi, se moqua James qui déclencha plusieurs rires, au grand damn du Serpentard qui lui infligea un regard noir.

Dumbledore préféra cependant ignorer les moqueries et essaya de faire comprendre aux élèves ce qu'il avait tenté de dire auparavant. 

_ C'est à dire, Mr Rogue, que cela ne servira à rien de préparer ou de choisir une chanson car le micro le fera pour vous. Il révélera ce que vous avez envie de dévoiler au plus profond de vous sans mentir. Et dès que vous l'aurez saisi, plus rien ne pourra vous empêcher de continuer. 

L'ensemble des élèves semblait à présent gênés. Et si l'un d'entre eux dévoilait par erreur quelque chose qu'il ne voulait surtout pas dire ? Si l'un d'eux insultait malencontreusement un de leurs professeurs détestés ? Il y avait tant de questions qui traversèrent l'esprit de chacun pour oser prendre le micro. Pourtant, quelqu'un ne semblait pas du même avis que les autres puisqu'il se faisait remarquer depuis le début du discours avec ferveur.

_ Moi je veux bien commencer professeur ! s'écria Sirius Black avec un large sourire.

_ Très bien, je suis heureux qu'un d'entre vous se porte volontaire, répondit Dumbledore en lui montrant le micro. Maintenant, que la soirée commence ! ! 

C'est ainsi qu'avant que la musique ne commence, plusieurs couples se dirigèrent vers le milieu de la salle, s'apprêtant à démarrer le bal avec la chanson de Sirius. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs tout excité de commencer.

_ Orianne ? Questionna soudainement Remus.

_ Oui ?

_ Tu veux bien danser ? 

_ Avec plaisir, s'enchanta t'elle en se dirigeant vers la piste avec le Gryffondor. 

Lily et Frédo suivirent leur geste car elles partirent elles aussi rejoindre les autres danseurs. Une des seules élèves qui restait sur le côté, assise à une table en train de siroter un bière au beurre, était bien sûr Jennifer, attendant que son jeune apollon chante pour lui revenir ensuite. 

Après que tout le monde fut en place, Dumbledore hocha la tête en direction de Sirius pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait prendre le micro. Sirius commença alors à chanter avec un sourire charmeur qui fit craquer nombres de ses admiratrices, au plus grand agacement de Jennifer qui soupira de mécontentement. 

****

(David Charvet-" Jusqu'au bout ") 

Je, je n'sais pas

Ce qu'il m'arrive vraiment

Mon cœur fait bing, mon cœur fait bong

Je sens que j'vais devenir fou

Oh quelqu'un pourrait t'il m'aider ?

Il suffira peut être

D'un psycosorcier 

Dites moi qui je suis

Oups ! je le sais

Je suis le grand, le beau Sirius Black

Le meilleur séducteur de Poudlard

Refrain :

Et même si certains prétendent le contraire

James m'arrive même pas à la cheville

Je suis charismatique

Et j'fais craquer toutes les filles

Mais j'ai trouvé un sens à ma vie

Et Jennifer c'est ma chérie

Je l'aime et je l'adore (X2) 

Allez les filles plus la peine de m'coller

Je n'suis pas fou, mais fou

D'amour

Ecoute un peu ce qui va suivre

On a tous le temps devant nous, notre couple va marcher.

Il suffira peut être

D'un d'tes baisers 

Pour que ces stupides groupies 

M'oublient un peu 

Je sais bien que je suis le meilleur

Mais mon cœur est maintenant prit

Refrain :

Et même si certains prétendent le contraire

James m'arrive même pas à la cheville

Je suis charismatique

Et j'fais craquer toutes les filles

Mais j'ai trouvé un sens à ma vie

Et Jennifer c'est ma chérie

Je l'aime et je l'adore (X2)

Même si certaines folles nous séparent 

Je saurais continuer notre histoire 

Je les rejetterais toutes 

Car je t'aime plus que tout

Refrain :

Et même si certains prétendent le contraire

James m'arrive même pas à la cheville

Je suis charismatique

Et j'fais craquer toutes les filles

Mais j'ai trouvé un sens à ma vie

Et Jennifer c'est ma chérie

Je l'aime et je l'adore (X2)

A la fin de la chanson, Sirius acclama son public d'un air professionnel tandis que ses groupies commençaient d'hors et déjà à pleurer toutes les larmes de leurs corps. Mais il n'en avait que faire et continua à saluer les élèves qui l'applaudissaient avec grâce.

_ Merci, merci ! ! Mais je n'aurais rien pu faire sans ma source d'inspiration ! S'écria t'il en désignant d'un air théâtral sa petite amie qui s'approchait de la scène.

Elle fixa alors Sirius d'un regard perçant, tandis que tout le monde s'était tût. Mais elle n'en avait que faire car elle empoigna la robe de Sirius pour ensuite embrasser ce dernier avec fougue et passion, sous le regard amusé de certain. Mais les deux amoureux ne semblèrent guère de s'en s'occuper car ils continuèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Remus ne toussote pour les ramener sur terre.

Sirius et Jennifer relevèrent alors la tête pour apercevoir le regard de toute l'école sur eux, au grand amusement de Sirius.

_ Je sais, je sais, nous sommes tellement mignons, n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes plein de charisme, plein de …commença t'il avec prétention. 

_ Laisse tomber Black et dégage de la scène, intervint Frédo.

_ Hey ! s'offensa Sirius. Et pourquoi je partirais ?

_ Parce que d'autres vont chanter Mr black et que votre tour est passé, expliqua le professeur Mc Gonagall en poussant Sirius et Jennifer de la scène. 

_ Hey ! mais ça se fait pas ! cria Sirius alors qu'il se retrouvait au milieu de la salle. Pour la peine Jennifer, tu vas devoir m'accorder une danse ! 

_ Attends tu … 

Jennifer ne put cependant continuer sa phrase car Sirius l'avait déjà entraînée sur la piste de danse tandis qu'un élève de 6eme année à Serdaigle chantait une chanson. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

_ Mmmm, on est bien là, non ? Chuchota Lily alors qu'elle dansait avec Andy, sa tête posée sur les épaules du jeune homme.

_ Je ne peux que confirmer, répondit t'il. 

Un long silence s'en suivit alors qu'ils continuaient à danser lentement parmi de nombreux élèves. Lily pouvait apercevoir Sirius et Jennifer danser comme de vraies furies. En effet, ceux-ci ne cessaient de bousculer tout le monde en faisant les pitres. Sirius faisait une valse exagérée sur un slow et Jennifer le suivait, tout en riant. De l'autre côté, assis à une table, il y avait Orianne et Remus qui semblaient en grande conversation animée. Et pour finir, elle trouva Amos et Frédo, en train de rire aux éclats pour ne cesserais-ce quelle raison. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose manquait. Mais cela ne semblait pas de grande importance pour l'empêcher de s'amuser.

_ Tu sais quoi Lily ? Questionna soudainement Andy.

_ Non, quoi ? dit doucement Lily en relevant les yeux vers lui.

_ Je suis content d'être avec toi, fini t'il par annoncer après quelques secondes d'hésitation. 

Sur ce, il se pencha pour l'embrasser vivement, et Lily se laissa faire. Ils continuèrent ainsi de danser tout en s'embrassant, jusqu'à ce que Lily ouvre les yeux pour apercevoir un autre couple qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu. James dansait avec une jeune fille blonde et semblait lui aussi s'amuser réellement. Contrairement à Sirius qui avait choisi une valse, lui avait opter pour un rythme techno qui n'allait guère avec la mélodie, à l'exaspération de sa partenaire qui semblait toutefois cacher un petit sourire. 

James leva alors lui aussi les yeux et cessa d'un trait de rire. Son sourire disparu et il fixa Lily avec une intensité terrifiante. Lily soutint son regard pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Andy, agacé, interrompe ce moment en passant une main au niveau de ses yeux. 

_ Tu rêves ou quoi ? Demanda t'il.

_ Quoi ? oh, euh, non c'est bon, se reprit t'elle rapidement en reposant sa tête sur son épaule, ignorant ainsi James qui n'avait pas cessé de la regarder. 

_ James, ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Cynthia en regardant James qui semblait troublé. 

_ Si, tout va très bien, répondit t'il en se ressaisissant. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

_ Sérieusement tu m'inquiètes, confia t'elle. Tu es bizarre …

_ Moi ? toujours !

_ En effet, dit Sirius en s'approchant d'eux tandis qu'il dansait toujours avec Jennifer, James est un cas de bizarreries très rare.

_ Mais pas autant que notre cher Sirius qui est une espèce recherchée et en voie de disparition, relança aussitôt James.

_ C'est vrai ? Intervint alors Remus qui dansait lui aussi avec Orianne, tu crois que je peux capturer Sirius et le vendre ? Si c'est une espèce en voie de disparition, je vais peut être me faire un peu d'argent …

_ Hé ! s'écria Sirius en s'arrêtant de danser. 

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, dit Jennifer en souriant. Tu es à moi et je ne laisserai personne te toucher.

_ Oh, une femme possessive, j'adore ! S'exclama t'il pour ensuite l'embrasser. 

C'est ainsi qu'ils dansèrent tous côte à côte, jusqu'à ce que la musique ne s'arrête et que Dumbledore interroge les élèves pour avoir un chanteur ou une chanteuse quelconque.

James releva soudainement la tête et sembla une fraction de seconde réfléchir à quelque chose. C'était l'occasion ou jamais d'essayer de faire comprendre quelque chose à Evans. Après ça, si elle ne comprenait pas … 

_ Cynthia, ça te dérangerais si je faisais quelque chose maintenant ? Demanda t'il.

_ Bien sûr que non. Mais quoi ?

_ J'aimerais chanter une chanson pour une certaine personne. 

Cynthia sembla maintenant comprendre l'étrange comportement de James et elle lui fit un grand sourire. 

_ Oh, je vois … Déception amoureuse ? 

_ On peut dire ça comme ça, avoua t'il. 

_ Alors vas-y ! qu'est-ce que tu attends ? fonce ! ordonna t'elle en riant. Et si tu arrives à quelque chose, ne reviens surtout pas me voir où je te tue ! 

James lui fit un sourire de remerciement avant de se diriger vers la table des professeur, là ou se trouvait la scène. 

_ J'aimerais chanter une chanson, déclara t'il.

_ Bien, dit le professeur Dumbledore en lui gratifiant un sourire. Vas-y, lance toi.

_ ALLEZ JAMESIE GO ! ! ! ! ! ! Hurla Sirius en brandissant son poing dans l'air. 

_ Sirius, combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? commença calmement James tandis qu'il allait se saisir du micro. NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME çA ! ! ! ! finit-il en hurlant, ce qui fit rire l'école entière. 

_ Oh, si vous voulez rire, continua James, oubliant totalement son but , je peux vous annoncer ici même le deuxième prénom de Sirius Black.

_ Potter, tu l'as ferme ! ! s'écria soudainement Sirius qui ne semblait plus rire. 

Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'avis des autres élèves qui exigeaient maintenant de savoir le deuxième prénom du si célèbre maraudeur. 

_ Et pourquoi je me tairais ? Interrogea innocemment James. Donc son deuxième prénom est …

_ MAIS TAIS-TOI BON SANG ! ! Hurla une fois de plus Sirius en s'approchant dangereusement de la scène.

Si Mc Gonagall n'était pas intervenue à ce moment même, il y aurait pu avoir grand nombre de rire.

_ Mr Potter, épargnez-nous et chantez maintenant votre chanson.

_ Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas savoir ? Redemanda t'il en jetant un regard à tous les professeurs.

_ OUI ! ! ! s'écrièrent en chœur l'ensemble du personnel de Poudlard.

James haussa alors les épaules et se souvint alors de l'importance de sa présence ici. Il prit alors un visage sérieux. Du moins, aussi sérieux que pouvait être James Potter.

De son côté, Lily avait maintenant arrêté de danser et s'était assise à une table, seule. Andy avait annoncé qu'il devait aller à l'infirmerie quelques minutes pour voir comment son ami Brian allait. Apparemment, si Lily avait bien comprise, Brian avait été empoisonné par une certaine Sophie-Maria déchaînée au cours de la soirée et il avait du aller à l'infirmerie. Brian souffrait du poison, et, pour tout avouer, Lily se demandait bien pourquoi la jeune fille avait t'elle fait ça. Pour conclure cette histoire, Andy avait donc laissé Lily seule en lui promettant de revenir quelques instants plus tard. 

Cette dernière regardait maintenant Potter qui s'apprêtait à chanter. Cela ne l'étonnait guère. Potter avait la fâcheuse habitude de vouloir se faire remarquer et sa chanson ne ferait pas exception à la règle. Elle se contenta donc avec exaspération d'observer James qui se mit à chanter : 

**__**

(Zazie-" J'envoie valser ")

__

Un jour, j'ai ravalé mon orgueil 

Pour te dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur

Et ce jour là tu ne m'as pas cru

Tu pensais à une blague de mauvais goût

Mais sache-le je ne t'ai pas menti

Refrain :

Moi je ne veux que ton bien

Car je ne dois plus me le cacher

Une partie de moi aimerait te prendre dans ses bras

Et ça, et ça vaut de l'or.

Tu dois me croire car c'est la vérité même

Et je ne veux pas que cet homme te brise le cœur

Il ne veut pas ton bien comme tu pourrais le croire

Il ne t'aimera jamais comme tu le mériterais 

Refrain : 

Moi je ne veux que ton bien

Car je ne dois plus me le cacher

Une partie de moi aimerais te prendre dans ses bras

Et ça, et ça vaut de l'or.

Moi au contraire je ne suis pas comme ça

Je pourrais te prouver mes sentiments

Ce serait la chose la plus merveilleuse 

De pouvoir te donner mon amour

Parce que c'est toi, toi que j'aime.

James lâcha brusquement le micro tandis que les chuchotements fusaient de partout. Cela ne ressemblait absolument pas à James Potter de parler comme cela. Tout le monde s'était attendu à une chanson d'un humour incroyable alors qu'ils avaient eu le droit à une chanson d'amour. Une déclaration serait plus juste en vérité.

_ Mais pour qui a t'il chanter ? Questionna une Gryffondor de 4 année.

_ Aucune idée, et tu as vu la déclaration qu'il a fait ? 

_ Franchement, je crois que James est malade, dit Sirius en le regardant étonné.

_ Amoureux serait le mot juste, corrigea Remus.

Sirius ne fit que bouder face à cette réponse. Il s'attendait lui aussi apparemment à un coup fatal de l'autre maraudeurs, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. De plus, James ne lui avait rien dit du tout de cela.

James pensait à toute vitesse. Venait t'il réellement de dire qu'il aimait Evans ? Il savait qu'il éprouvait quelques sentiments pour elle mais ne se savait pas amoureux. De plus, il n'était jamais tombé amoureux et cette situation lui était totalement inconnue. Bien sûr, il était sortit avec des centaines de filles, mais ne les avait jamais aimées pour autant. C'est ainsi qu'il remarqua que tout le monde le fixait étrangement, il estima alors qu'il était préférable de quitter la scène et il se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle, non sans oublier de lancer un regard perçant à Lily.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily restait stupéfaite. Elle sentait que James avait chanté cette chanson pour elle. Le dernier regard qu'il lui avait lancé en était la preuve. Mais maintenant, tout était différent. Elle aurait très bien pu ignorer cette chanson, mais elle ne pouvait pas en sachant très bien que le micro ne pouvait pas mentir, et cela la troublait énormément. James aurait alors dit la vérité ? Andy ne lui voudrait donc pas du bien … Et, ses dernierzs paroles " _Parce que c'est toi, toi que j'aime. ". _Etait-ce vrai ? L'aimait t'il ? Ce que Lily savait, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser toutes ces questions en suspend sans réagir. C'est ainsi qu'elle se dirigea vers le parc, là où elle pensait trouver James pour pouvoir sérieusement s'expliquer, et sans le frapper. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

James marchait d'un pas lent dans le parc, traînant nonchalamment des pieds tout en repensant à ce qu'il se passait pour lui en ce moment. Il pensait également à ce qu'il venait de se passer et se demandait bien si Lily avait comprise le message. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Qu'allait-elle faire ? Viendrait-elle le voir ? Peut être qu'avec un peu de chance, il ne se recevrait pas de coups cette fois-ci. Il laissa court à ses pensées quand il aperçut Andy assis près d'une fontaine, seul. Cela le décida à agir, il était resté muet trop longtemps. Il s'approcha alors d'un pas assuré vers lui, le regard rempli de haine. 

Andy sembla l'entendre car il se retourna vivement avant de prendre la parole 

_ Tiens, Potter, que me faut ta charmante petite visite ?

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily se trouvait à présent dans le parc. Elle s'amusait à regardé les étoiles dans le ciel qui étaient nombreuses ce soir là. Pas un bruit ne semblait troublé le silence qui régnait et cela en était presque inquiétant. La rousse cherchait désespérément James, ce qui lui semblait bien étrange " _Pour une fois que je le cherche_ ". Après plusieurs minutes de recherche, elle s'apprêtait à abandonner quand elle entendit des voix non loin de là. Elle s'approcha donc d'où provenait les sons et ce qu'elle vit la figea sur place et elle n'osa même pas intervenir. Elle resta donc sur le côté, cachée pour écouter ce qui allait venir.

_ … Et ce que tu comptes faire c'est dégueulasse, cracha James qui avait l'air en proie de fureur.

_ Et de toute façon, de quoi tu te mêles ? s'irrita Andy. Tu n'as pas à te mêler de Lily et moi.

_ Si justement, je m'en mêle, je ne vais pas te laisser lui faire du mal, jamais.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je vais lui faire du mal ? Je n'oserais jamais !

_ Ne dis pas de conneries, s'énerva James. Tu ne crois pas que je ne vois pas ton petit jeu ? Je t'ai entendu l'autre jour. Tous ce que tu veux, c'est la baisser.

_ Et alors ? Demanda Andy, impassible, ce qui laissa un froid à Lily qui ouvrit grand les yeux.

_ On ne joue pas avec les sentiments, répliqua froidement James. 

_ Attend, est-ce que tu me dis ça uniquement parce que toi, tu n'as pas réussi à l'avoir ? Parce que rassure toi, dès que je l'aurais mise dans mon lit et que j'en aurais fini avec elle, je te la laisserai. 

Lily tomba lentement sur le sol, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Comment Andy pouvait t'il dire ça ? comment … Pourquoi lui infligeait t'il ça ? Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le croire et elle remarqua alors que dès que les paroles d'Andy fut prononcé, James décrocha une droite au Poufsouffle. 

_ Je t'interdit de parler comme ça de Lily ! ! Hurla James tandis qu'Andy lui rendait le coup donné.

_ Dis tout ce que tu veux Potter, mais rien ne m'empêchera de coucher avec elle, pas même toi. Sache que j'arrive toujours à mes fins. 

James était dans une rage folle qu'il ne pouvait contenir. Il refrappa alors Andy qui tomba sous le choc.

_ On ne jette pas les filles comme des mouchoirs ! Et encore moins Lily, surtout pas Lily ! ! !

Pour Lily, s'en était trop. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'Andy disait. Elle l'avait toujours cru gentil, sensible, adorable et surtout, elle croyait qu'il l'aimait. Mais elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne. Il n'avait fait que jouer avec elle, depuis le début. Mais elle repensa soudainement à James et eut un sentiment de culpabilité. Elle n'avait fait que le traiter comme un chien alors qu'il essayait de l'aider, de lui montrer la vérité. Il prenait sa défense … 

Tout un coup, elle se releva et se dirigea vers les deux garçons qui ne semblèrent pas remarquer sa présence et elle put remarquer que James avait le dessus. Ce dernier allait frapper Andy une fois de plus, mais Lily intervint et l'en empêcha d'un geste.

Si la présence de Lily avait troublé Andy, ce ne fut pas le cas de James qui essayait tant bien que mal de se détacher de Lily qui le retenait.

_ Lâche moi ! ! ! ! Lâche moi j'te dis ! ! ! Je veux le tabasser et rien ne m'en empêchera ! ! ! ! ! Hurla t'il.

_ Si James, quelqu'un va t'en empêcher, dit t'elle calmement tandis que James se détendit quelque peu, fixant d'un air étonné Lily qui s'approchait d'un air tranquille vers Andy. 

_ Andy … commença t'elle d'une voix calme.

James ne parvenait pas à y croire. Lily était si calme ! avait t'elle seulement entendu la discussion qu'ils avaient eu ? Elle aurait dû … Et la voilà qui s'apprêtait à caresser la joue de cet imbécile ! James n'en pouvait plus. Il se rapprocha pour recommencer à le frapper, mais Lily ne s'en aperçut pas et le frappa avant d'un coup de poing au visage magistral. 

_ Je te déteste ! Cria t'elle au visage du Poufsouffle qui n'en menait plus large. Je t'interdis de m'approcher ! Que ce soit moi, ou un de mes amis ! Ce que tu as fait est tout simplement répugnant ! Je te faisais confiance, et j'ai bien eu tort ! 

Sur ceux, elle lui redonna une gifle dont le son retentit dans tout le parc avant de s'éloigner en courant.

James regarda alors Andy qui était piteusement sur le sol, avec un énorme sourire.

_ Et oui … ! Se moqua t'il en rejoignant rapidement Lily qui était partit on ne sait où.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily courrait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Elle était complètement désemparée et ne savait plus comment réagir. Elle pleurait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à penser. C'est ainsi qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle s'arrêta de courir pour se poser sur un banc et repenser à tout ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Comment avait t'elle pu ne pas le remarquer ? C'était tellement évident ! Même Potter l'avait vu ! Même James … Andy n'était qu'un stupide obsédé et elle se dégoûtait elle même d'être sortit avec lui. Lily laissa cours à ses pensées pour fermer les yeux et essayer de se calmer, en vain, car les larmes continuaient toujours à couler abondement sur ses joues. Elle se forçait maintenant à écouter le vent qui commençait à souffler dans ses cheveux. C'était si calme … 

Soudain, elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle et se risqua à ouvrir les yeux. Il était là, assis à côté d'elle. James. Ce dernier la fixait intensément et tenta une approche vers elle pour essuyer les larmes qui brouillait le visage de la rousse. 

_ Ne pleure pas, il n'en vaut pas la peine, dit t'il doucement.

_ Je suis stupide, souffla Lily en repoussant un peu James pour se frotter les yeux.

_ Ne dis pas ça …

_ Mais si ! Je suis stupide ! Stupide et imbécile ! !

_ Arrête, souffla James en lui frottant maintenant le dos pour la calmer. 

Celle-ci sentit nettement la main de James sur son dos et leva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui soutint son regard. Et un courant passa entre les deux Gryffondor. Ils semblèrent se comprendre en un regard et un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Lily.

_ James.

_ Oui ?

_ Je suis désolée, désolée de ne pas t'avoir cru, désolée de t'avoir giflé, désolée de tout, lança t'elle d'un bloc, non sans de la sincérité marquant sa voix. 

_ Ca ne compte plus, fit James, tentant de ne pas faire culpabiliser encore plus la jeune fille.

_ Si bien sûr ! s'exclama Lily, appréciant de plus en plus le contact de la main de James dans son dos. Et je tiens à te remercier, pour tout.

_ Oh, c'était rien, bafouilla James en rougissant, ce qui lui déplut fortement. Depuis quand, lui, James Potter rougissait devant une fille ? Ce n'était pas lui ça ! Généralement, c'était les filles qui réagissaient ainsi, et non lui. Lily sembla remarquer la gêne de James et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

_ Tu es très mignon quand tu rougis.

_ Hé ! s'indigna James en se repoussant. On ne se moque pas de quelqu'un comme ça ! C'est vraiment de …

James s'arrêta net quand les lèvres de Lily se posèrent sur les siennes. Les lèvres de la jeune filles étaient douces, mais le baiser ne semblait pas allé plus loin que le contact des lèvres. Tout semblait parfait, tout allait si bien entre eux qui, pour une fois, ne se disputaient pas. Hélas, quelque chose vient troubler leur premier baiser alors James essayait de prendre l'initiative de pousser le baiser plus loin en introduisant sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune fille, ce qu'il n'arriva pas. Ils entendirent alors un " click ", qui leur fit relever la tête et qui rendit Lily furieuse au plus haut point.

Sirius Black se trouvait en face d'eux, un appareil photo dans les mains. Il semblait plus qu'heureux.

_ Alors les tourtereaux, ça roule ? Se moqua t'il. 

_ Ouh, toi ! ! commença Lily en se levant dangereusement pour lui courir après.

_ James, au secours ! Aide moi ! Hurla Sirius en courant à travers le parc pour essayer de fuir Lily.

_ Reviens ici espèce de paparazzi ! 

James éclata de rire en voyant la scène et se décida enfin à agir et à rejoindre les deux autres qui étaient maintenant prêt à retourner dans la grande salle. Il courut donc jusqu'à l'entrée de Poudlard où il trouva Lily, seule, appuyée contre un mur, les bras croisés et le regard réprobateur. 

_ Un problème ? Feignit de s'étonné James.

_ Cet imbécile nous a pris en photo ! Répliqua t'elle.

_ Et alors ? 

_ Et alors ? Répéta Lily en décroisant les bras, je n'ai pas envie qu'il ai une photo de nous en train de nous embrasser ! 

_ Oh, allez Lil', t'en fais pas, je lui reprendrai l'appareil ce soir au dortoir, dit James en souriant. 

_ Tu promets ? Demanda Lily en prenant un air de petite fille qui fit éclater de rire James qui s'approcha ensuite d'elle pour lui prendre le bras.

_ Ouais, lança t'il simplement en se dirigeant avec elle vers la porte du grand château. 

_ Attend, dit brusquement Lily en s'arrêtant de marcher.

_ Quoi ? S'inquiéta James.

Lily ne savait que répondre. Tout allait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Elle venait à peine d'apprendre pour Andy qu'elle était déjà dans les bras d'un autre. Et pas n'importe qui, avec le célèbre James Potter ! Mais tout avait changé. Elle ne le considérait plus comme cet imbécile de maraudeur casse pied, mais pour James, juste James, quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait énormément et qu'elle pourrait aimer. C'était sur la bonne voie … Mais, comment dire, quelque chose la gênait. Et apparemment, James avait compris son malaise.

_ Oh, tu veux qu'on laisse tomber ce qu'il vient de ce passé, résuma t'il quelque peu déçu.

_ Non ! non je … Bafouilla t'elle. Comment te dire, tout va trop vite. Cet imbécile d'Andy, toi, notre baiser … Mais je ne veux pas que ça nous empêche d'être ensemble !

_ Parce qu'on est ensemble ? S'étonna James en souriant.

Lily fronça les sourcils en comprenant que James se moquait d'elle et elle le suivi dans son rire.

_ Si tu as peur du regard des autres parce que tu étais avec quelqu'un d'autre, et bien, ignore –les.

_ Tu crois … ?

_ Mais oui ! S'exclama t'il en lui saisissant la main pour courir ensuite vers la grande salle où les chants et les danses étaient toujours au rendez-vous. 

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Demanda Lily en retirant sèchement la main de James.

_ M'amuser, répondit t'il en souriant. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

_ James et Lily sont ensemble ! James et Lily sont ensemble ! S'écria Sirius alors qu'il s'asseyait à la table où Remus, Orianne, Jennifer, Amos et Frédo se trouvaient. 

_ C'est vrai ? ? ? S'interrogèrent en chœur les trois jeunes filles.

_ Puisque je vous le dis ! S'impatienta t'il en saisissant Jennifer par taille. Cette dernière se leva de sa chaise et s'assit sur les genoux de son petit ami.

_ Enfin, souffla Remus. 

_ Depuis quand un maraudeur s'amuse à jouer les commères ? Se moqua Amos alors qu'il avait un bras autour des épaules de Frédo.

_ Même pas vrai d'abord, fit semblant de se vexer Sirius en levant le tête en l'air d'un air indigné. 

_ En tout cas, pour en revenir à Lily et James, c'est vraiment, bizarre tout les deux ensembles, non ? relança Orianne. Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Andy ?

_ Aucune idée , avoua Sirius en haussant les épaules.

_ Mais je sens que ce couple va cartonner du tonnerre, déclara Jennifer avec conviction.

_ Ouais, ça va faire des commérages, n'est-ce pas Sirius ? dit de nouveau Amos en souriant.

_ Hé ! 

_ En tout cas, moi je suis bien contente qu'Andy et Lily ne soient plus ensemble, ce mec est un vrai abruti et je ne l'ai jamais aimé, dit sèchement Frédo en buvant une gorgée de bière au beurre.

Quand elle sentit tous les regards des autres peser sur elle, elle reprit la parole :

_ Bah quoi ? Au moins, je suis franche, non ?

_ Mais oui ma puce, dit Amos en l'embrassant dans le cou.

_ Fait attention de pas lui faire un suçon, taquina Sirius.

_ Et alors, tu m'en as bien fait un, intervint Jennifer en souriant.

_ Oui mais moi, je suis le maître du monde et je fais ce que je veux, répondit t'il en prenant un faux air de supériorité. 

_ Ca va de sois, dit aussitôt Jennifer, rentrant dans son jeu tandis que les autres à la table roulaient des yeux. 

_ Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, dit Amos, coupant court à toutes conversations, mais je dois aller prouver quelque chose.

_ Ah oui, et que dois-tu prouver ? S'informa Frédo en haussant les sourcils. 

_ Que moi aussi je suis le meilleur, lui chuchota t'il d'un air séducteur à l'oreille. 

Et c'est ainsi que le Poufsouffle s'éloigna sous le regard étonné des autres, et surtout de Frédo qui se posait maintenant quelques questions.

_ Mais que va t'il faire ? 

_ Peu être qu'il va pousser la chansonnette, proposa Remus.

Et, en effet, Amos se dirigeait vers la table des professeurs et saisi le micro. 

****

(Benoît – " Tourne-toi ")

__

J'ai rencontré cette fille

Dans un endroit de Poudlard

Une super brune mignonne

Qui m'a de suite fait craquer

Elle s'appelle Frédérique

Voyez-vous bien qui c'est ?

C'est la fille là bas

J'ai donc sorti le grand jeu 

Je suis tombé amoureux

Mais je n'crois pas que c'est assez

Parfois je suis débile

Mais moi j'vais lui montrer

Qu'Amos est un vrai homme 

Et que je sais m'amuser

Oh oui m'amuser

(refrain qu'on ne mettera pas et qu'on passe, lol !) 

Je vais donc te le prouver

Je vais pas m' dégonfler 

Tu va pouvoir t'rincer l'œil 

Ma p'tite brunette 

Regarde mon corps de rêve

Tu pouvais pas mieux tomber

On va bien s'éclater

Pour toi ma petite chérie

Ce strip-tease de rêve

C'est pourtant pas compliqué

Laisse toi donc tenter …

Alors qu'Amos n'avait même pas fini sa chanson, il commença à faire un strip-tease sous l'œil indigné de certains professeurs, Frédo était ravie et en demandait encore plus.

_ Vas-y mon Amos ! ! ! Hurla t'elle en se mettant debout sur une table et heureuse de la chanson qu'Amos avait composé pour elle. 

_ Miss ! veuillez redescendre immédiatement de cette table ! cria Mc Gonagall tandis que Dumbledore tentait calmement d'arrêter Amos en lui proposant de continuer ailleurs, non sans un air amusé.

Frédo sembla quelque peu déçue, mais sa déception disparue bien vite et ses yeux s'illuminèrent de joie. Elle descendit alors de la table et se dirigea rapidement vers la scène ou se trouvait son petit ami qui avait déjà enlever sa chemise et attaquait le pantalon.

_ Viens, murmura t'elle. Montre-moi ce beau spectacle ailleurs.

Amos ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il attrapa la main de Frédo pour l'emmener dans le dortoir des Poufsouffle. 

_ Ah, c'est beaaaaauuu l'amour ! S'exclama Sirius. 

_ Je ne peux que confirmer, dit Jennifer en l'embrassant. Maintenant, si nous allions danser ?

Et, sans attendre la réponse, Jennifer entraîna Sirius sur la piste de danse. 

_ On y va aussi ? Questionna Orianne en prenant elle aussi Remus sans lui demander son avis. 

_ Bah, d'accord, répondit ce dernier prit au dépourvu alors qu'ils étaient déjà en train de danser. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

_ James, tu ne suis pas les pas ! s'exclama Lily en éclatant de rire.

_ Mais je sais que je ne suis pas les pas, c'est ça qui est marrant, répondit ce dernier en riant lui aussi. Essaye, tu verras !

_ Je n'ai pas envie d'essayer, sans façon, dit Lily toujours souriante. Tu te fais déjà assez remarquer, pas besoin d'être deux pour cela. 

Et apparemment, Lily disait vrai car de nombreux élèves les regardait étrangement. Mais peut être était-ce parce que personne n'avait jamais vu James Potter et Lily Evans rire ensemble et s'entendre aussi bien. Mais maintenant, Lily et James n'en avait que faire et il passaient leur temps à rire et à danser. Quelques instants plus tard, James s'arrêta de danser et déclara à Lily.

_ Je reviens dans 5 minutes ok ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire encore ? Soupira Lily.

_ Mon rôle de maraudeur, confessa James en lui gratifiant d'un sourire charmeur tandis qu'il s'éloignait pour chercher sa victime. 

Pendant ce temps, Lily rejoignit Orianne et Jennifer qui étaient assises toutes les deux à une table. 

_ Salut les filles ! s'écria t'elle en s'asseyant.

_ Salut, répondirent les deux filles en chœur. 

_ Où est Frédo ? S'étonna Lily qui n'avait pas vu la petite interprétation d'Amos, trop occupée à s'amuser.

_ Oh, je crois qu'elle est partit déshabiller son Amos, répondit Jennifer.

_ Hein ?

_ Laisse tomber, dit Jennifer en lui faisant un petit geste de la main pour montrer que ce n' était pas très important pour elle de savoir.

_ Alors, il paraît que toi et James êtes ensemble ? Questionna Orianne avec un petit sourire.

_ Je parie que c'est Black qui a tout raconté grogna Lily.

_ Hé ! Il n'a fait que son devoir de maraudeur, tenta de justifier Jennifer qui ne parvint malheureusement pas à ses fins. 

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé avec Andy ? Demanda Orianne en coupant Jennifer.

_ Et bien, disons que ce n' était pas l'homme qui me fallait, résuma t'elle.

_ Et James est l'homme qu'il te faut ? Taquina Jennifer.

_ Peut être … souffla Lily en faisant un petit sourire. 

_ Oh … Ne purent que répondre les deux filles.

_ Je me suis complètement trompé sur lui, avoua t'elle alors que ses amies pensaient qu'elle était tombée sur la tête. 

Elles n'eurent cependant pas le luxe de continuer à poser des questions car Orianne remarqua que Remus était monté à son tour sur scène.

_ Décidément, ils y passent tous ce soir, déclara Jennifer en faisant un large sourire à Orianne qui ne rougit qu'en guise de réponse. Cette dernière préféra fixer le loup garou qui se saisit du micro : 

****

(David Charvet – " Apprendre à aimer ")_ (paroles très peu changer)_

__

J'ai bien galéré 

Souvent trébuché 

En seulement quelques mots

Je n'sais pas m'conduire avec les filles.

Mais je sens qu'aujourd'hui

C'est la chance de ma vie

Jaimerais bien approcher

Cet amour qu'on m'a promis

Je le sens c'est là,

A ma portée

Même si je me suis blessé

Je veux pas y renoncer

Orianne

Refrain : 

Mais plus j'apprends et moins je sais

Ce que c'est que s'aimer

Mais plus j'm'approche et plus j'essaie

De ne pas me tromper

Mais je fond

Quand je sens tes lèvres m'embrasser

Veux-tu m'apprendre à aimer ? 

Je ne veux plus me passer

De ta présence, de tes lèvres

Je ne peux plus le nier

Tu es là dans tout mes rêves

Dis moi comment faire

Face à ce grand mystère 

Je veux être celui qu'il faut

Trouver les gestes, avoir les mots

Je le sens c'est là,

A ma portée

Même si je me suis blessé

Je veux pas y renoncer

Orianne

Refrain : 

Mais plus j'apprends et moins je sais

Ce que c'est que s'aimer

Mais plus j'm'approche et plus j'essaie

De ne pas me tromper

Mais je fond

Quand je sens tes lèvres m'embrasser

Veux-tu m'apprendre à aimer ?

Je vais m'accrocher  
Me donner toutes les chances  
Même si je me suis blessé  
Je ne vais pas y renoncer, pour toi Orianne  


Je le sens, je le sens c'est là à ma portée  
Je le sens, je le sens c'est là à ma portée  
Mais je fond

Quand je sens tes lèvres m'embrasser

Veux-tu m'apprendre à aimer ?

Refrain : 

Mais plus j'apprends et moins je sais

Ce que c'est que s'aimer

Mais plus j'm'approche et plus j'essaie

De ne pas me tromper

Mais je fond

Quand je sens tes lèvres m'embrasser

Veux-tu m'apprendre à aimer ?

Et c'est sur cette note que le jeune homme posa le micro alors qu'Orianne regardait maintenant intensément Remus qui s'approchait de leur table, suivit des autres maraudeurs. Un petit sourire satisfait flottait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'Orianne se mit à côté de lui et lui caressa la joue.

_ Pour ta question, c'est oui, je veux bien t'apprendre, chuchota d'elle en l'embrassant doucement. 

_ Oh, génial ! s 'écria Sirius en s'emparant de son appareil photo. Aussitôt qu'ils entendirent ces mots, Remus et Orianne se détachèrent l'un de l'autre en hurlant :

_ NON ! ! ! ! 

_ Ok, j'ai compris … Maugréa Sirius, pas de photos.

Le petit groupe s'installèrent alors tous ensemble autour de la table comme si ils avaient toujours étés amis. Cela leur semblait extrêmement étrange mais guère déplaisant. Ils s'amusaient tous énormément et c'était le plus important.

_ Allez les filles, maintenant, observez bien ce qu'il va suivre, prononça James avec le petit sourire que l'on lui connaissait si bien.

_ Ouais, c'est quelque chose à ne pas manquer, ajouta Sirius.

Les filles, suivant alors leurs instincts, tournèrent la tête vers là où se trouvait le micro pour y trouver un Rogue réticent qui ne semblait gère apprécier le fait de monter sur scène. D'ailleurs, il grimaçait et tuait d'un regard les personnes qui osaient le fixer dans les yeux.

_ Mais pourquoi y va t'il si il n'a pas envie ? Demanda alors Jennifer. 

_ Parce qu'on l'a obligé, expliqua Remus.

_ Comment ça ? S'étonna Orianne en tournant la tête vers son petit ami.

_ Ma chère, apprend à tes dépends que les maraudeurs sont capable de tout. Même de faire chanter un imbécile aux cheveux graisseux, répliqua Sirius.

_ En plus simple : on lui a jeté un sort et James lui a mis quelque chose dans sa boisson, dit Peter. 

_ Ah oui ? Et quoi ? Demanda Lily. Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as mis, James ?

_ Tu verras bien, répondit t'il d'un ton mystérieux en poussant ainsi le groupe à tourner une fois de plus leur tête vers le Serpentard qui commença à chanter.

****

(Calogero – " Aussi libre que moi ") 

__

Je suis vraiment un sale connard

Je ne peux rien y faire

Je prend des pillules Moldus

Tous les soirs à Serpentard

Pour simplement planer

Je ne suis qu'un abruti

Je ne suis qu'un abruti

Je ne suis qu'un abruti 

Quand j'y pense ça me fou le tournis 

Plus abruti que moi y a pas

J'vais même jusqu'à me bourrer

Tous les soirs également

Je vais même jusqu'à admirer 

Les maraudeurs

Je suis un mec désespéré

Mais ça faut pas le répéter

Je ne suis qu'un abruti

Je ne suis qu'un abruti

Je ne suis qu'un abruti

Quand j'y pense ça me fout le tournis 

Plus abruti que moi y'a pas

N'essayez surtout pas d'm'aider

Je suis comme ça et je changerai pas

Je serais toujours un sale con 

Et même pire que ça

Je suis un vieux salopard 

Je ne suis qu'un abruti

Quand j'y pense sa me fout le tournis 

Plus abruti que moi y'a pas 

Je ne suis qu'un abruti

Je ne suis qu'un abruti

Je ne suis qu'un abruti

Quand j'y pense sa me fout le tournis

Plus abruti que moi y'a pas

La salle entière s'écroula de rire face aux stupides paroles qu'avait bien pu tenir Rogue. Et ce qu'il y avait de bien plus drôle, c'était le rouge sur les joues du Serpentard et le fait que, normalement, les chansons devaient révéler leurs sentiments et la vérité. Bien que la chanson pour certains était révélatrice et complètement vrai, à la grande joie des maraudeurs qui étaient fiers de leur coup. 

_ C'est trop drôle ! s'écria Jennifer qui était en proie d'une énorme crise de rire qu'elle avait peine à cacher, ce qui était aussi le cas de Sirius et de tous les autres.

_ Comment avez-vous fait ? Réussi à articulé Orianne entre deux éclats de rire, normalement, ce micro devrait dire la vérité, non ?

_ Mais c'est la vérité ! s'indigna Sirius qui avait enfin arrêté de rire pour pouvoir répondre correctement. 

Les regards que lui lancèrent Lily et Orianne ne réussit qu'à le faire soupirer tandis que James s'apprêta à leur expliquer.

_ Et bien Remus et Peter se sont charger de lui lancer un sort discrètement pour l'emmener sur scène, et moi et Sirius, on s'est occupés de Rogue, pour lui mettre une potion dans son verre pour lui faire chanter n'importe quoi. Bien que ça se rapporte assez de la vérité, ajouta t'il amusé.

Pendant ce temps, Rogue retournait plus que furieux s'asseoir à côté de sa compagne et de ses camarades Serpentard, sous les regards de tous qui félicitaient déjà les maraudeurs, sachant parfaitement qu'ils étaient dans le coup. Puis, peu après, les discussions reprirent et Dumbledore prit ensuite la parole.

_ J'aimerais avoir votre attention s'il vous plait. La soirée et sur le point de se terminer et nous avons encore le temps de faire passer quelqu'un pour une chanson. Quelqu'un veut t'il s'y risquer ?

Les élèves se regardèrent l'air pas très convaincu. La plupart avaient déjà tous chanter ou alors ne voulait pas tenter l'expérience. Lily soupira alors, se leva et prit les choses en main : 

_ Et si nous y allions tous ?

Tout le monde la regarda étrangement, surprit que ce soit elle qui propose cela. Agacée, elle reprit alors la parole.

_ Vous avez une langue ou pas ? 

_ Oui mais … Tu veux qu'on y aillent tous ? Répéta Peter. Sans moi ! 

_ Et moi non plus, renchérit Natacha, la cavalière de Peter. Je ne tiens pas à me donner en spectacle devant tout le monde ! 

Lily sembla quelque peu déçue et James le remarqua aussitôt. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il se leva et la rejoignit.

_ Moi j'y vais.

_ Moi aussi ! s'exclama Jennifer. Après tout, cela pourra être amusant.

_ Je ne vais nulle part sans ma chérie, annonça Sirius. 

_ On y va, dirent en chœur Orianne et Remus d'une même voix. 

Lily leur sourit et ils se dirigèrent tous les six vers le podium, laissant seul Peter et Natacha qui n'avaient pas souhaité participer. 

" Tant pis pour eux ", pensa Lily alors que Sirius, James et Remus avançaient d'une marche militaire.

_ On souhaite donner le coup final, dit Sirius en saisissant maintenant le micro avec tous les autres qui eurent bien du mal à le tenir à six. 

****

(Gilbert Montagné – " On va s'aimer ")

__

Sirius : On va penser, à pas disjoncter 

James : Sans oublier de faire chier Rogue 

Remus : Et bien sûr, jouer des tours.

Lily : On va penser, à pas les suivre

Jennifer : Dans leurs conneries qui nous font rire

Orianne :On va rester toujours naturelle

Lily, Jennifer et Orianne : Même si on aimerait participer un coup

James, Sirius et Remus :

On est les maraudeurs

Les meilleurs de toute cette école

Y'en a pas un qui peu nous surpasser

Et les blagues on peut vous en faire 

à tour de bras

Lily, Jennifer et Orianne : 

On est des filles 

Mais c'est pas pour ça qu'on est plus nulle que vous

On est des filles et on adore ça

Vous faire tourner la tête, toujours, toujours plus haut

Que l'amour c'est beau oh oh oh oh oh 

Sirius : On va penser, à s'bécoter

Jennifer : Comme on le fait, depuis un moment

Sirius : Se murmurer pleins de cochonneries 

Lily : On oublie pas, dans tout ça d's'aimer

James : Se réchauffer le soir dans un lit 

Lily : James tu peux encore attendre

James : Oh ça je n'crois pas ma chère Lily

Orianne et Remus : 

On va s'aimer

Tous les deux comme des fous

Ça va valoir le coup moi j'te le dis

Plus rien ne va nous séparera

Même le fait qu'on soit coincé 

James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Jennifer et Orianne : 

Tous les six

On va s'éclater comme des malades

Tous les six, on vous jure ça va faire mal

Mais c'est parce que nous sommes des cinglés et on s'le cache pas

__

Tous les six

On va s'éclater comme des malades

Tous les six, on vous jure ça va faire mal

Mais c'est parce que nous sommes des cinglés et on s'le cache pas

Le groupe de six se jetèrent tous un coup d'œil avant d'éclater de rire avant la fin de la chanson. 

Ils se sentaient si bien ici qu'ils en oubliaient tous leurs problèmes quotidiens. Lily avait même fini par ne plus penser à Andy et ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. C'était comme si il n'avait jamais existé et pour cela, elle devait en remercier James. 

Ce dernier lui aussi ne pensait plus à sa baston avec Andy et encore moins toutes les disputes qu'il avait put avoir avec Lily les sept dernière années passées. C'était comme si tout était reparti à zéro, ce qui était une bonne chose.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que les maraudeurs et leur compagnes finirent la fête. Ils s'accordèrent une dernière danse et c'est avec difficulté que les autres professeurs réussirent à les faire partir. En effet, ceux ci étaient les derniers dans la salle et se refusaient à partir. Mais, comme chacun le savait, toutes les bonnes choses on une fin. 

****

Fin du chapitre 7 ! ! ! 

Oula ! j'arrive pas à y croire ! j'ai fini ENFIN ce chapitre ! ! ! 22 pages quand même ! mon record. Bon, pour les chansons comme je l'ai déjà dit au début, j'espère que c'est pas trop chiant que se soit pas de la même époque. Enfin, maintenant, je réponds au rewiews (il y'en a un paquet et je vous remercie énormément pour cela ^__^). (et d'ailleurs, je m'excuse si je suis bref à certains moments mais bon) .

****

Molianne : J'suis super contente que tu adore ma fic ^__^, la voilà la suite, qui a prit beaucoup de temps, je l'avoue, néanmoins, elle est là ! et même si ça prend du temps à certain moment, je continue. En tout cas, merci.

****

Bella malandrina : Salut ma chiotte maraudeuse ! !à tu chantes en lisant mes chapitres ? C'était à l'affiche en plus dans ce chapitre les chansons, lol ! et pour ange, tu sautes ? (c'était aussi à l'affiche dans le dernier chapitre qu'elle a fait, lol ! !) est-ce un sous-entendu ? ai-je vraiment envie de le savoir ?lol ! Pour Sirius, j'ai eu du mal avec toi et lui, j'ai pas tellement développé votre relation, moins que certain et je t'avoue que ça m'énerve car j'ai pas réussi … lol ! j'essaierai bien dans le(s) prochains chapitres. Mamamia, je ne sais plus du tout comment ca s'organisé cette fic maintenant, avant, j'avais un plan très précis mais là … trop flou, aïe ! Pour Andy, tu ne l'as pas achevé dans ce chapitre, c'était à James et Lily de passer. Mais je pense bien te voir allé le voir dans le prochain chapitre pour, disons … " l'engueulé " (frappé serait le mot juste) de ce qu'il a fait à ton ami, t'en penses quoi ? en tout cas, je verrais bien. Oh punaise ! je viens d'avoir une idée là, en écrivant ! lol ça te concerne mais je sais pas si je la mettrai réellement, on verra quand je ferais mes plans. Pour le bal, j'espère néanmoins que tu n'es pas déçu de ne pas être trop apparu … Ah ? tu m'as entendu chanté , vraiment * jette des regards inquiet partout autour de soi * Mince, je savais que j'aurais du dire au profs de musique l'autre jour quand je suis passé en contrôle de chant que je pouvais pas le faire, il m'a pas écouté bon sens ! lol ! 

Oh, et je te vois bien dans un supermarché en train de fixer un paquet de michocos comme si il t'avait ensorcelé, lol ! Michocos … viens à moi … lol ! 

Pour ange, oui, on s'est trop éclaté ! ! mais attend, tu me conseilles de la morphine ? n'as-tu pas honte d'emmener sur le chemin de la drogue quelqu'un d'aussi pure que moi ? lol ! mais franchement, il faut que j'essaie la morphine moi ! ! ! (peu être que la farine dans mon placard fera l'affaire, n'est ce pas ? lol !) 

Allez, gros bisous je t'adoooooooorrrrrreeeeeee.

****

Clem : Et oui, quand j'avais posté ce chapitre, c'était le vacances, ça paraît maintenant si loin * soupir * Bah, pour faire cassé Andy et Lily, s'est fait, t'a trouvé ça comment ? je trouve que j'ai été trop rapide … Elle le plaque, et 5minutes après, elle embrasse déjà quelqu'un d'autre ouch ! Pour Peter, tu vois que j'y ai pensé, mais ce n'était pas tellement important. La preuve, je n'ai même pas réellement décrit sa cavalière, mais au moins, il en a une. Je me trouve trop gentille d'ailleurs, il aurait du y allé seul. 

****

Nina : Hello ! ! ! ! ! Bah, je suis franchement désolé d'avoir terminée le chapitre précédent comme cela et d'avoir pris si longtemps à poster celui ci. Mais voilà, maintenant tu es fixée sur James et les intentions d'Andy. Lily a d'ailleurs été trop douce, tu trouves pas ? elle aurait u frapper plus fort n'empêche ! non mais attend, je suis en train de dire que Lily aurait du y allé plus fort alros que c'est moi qui est écrit ce passage, lol ! En tout cas, ne t'inquiète surtout pas, je n'arrêterais d'écrire cette fic que quand je l'aurais terminée ! ! en tout cas, merci ! bye ! 

****

Vulcaine7 : Tu n'aimes pas James ? Moi je l'aime beaucoup, c'est pas le père d'Harry pour rien, lol ! Pour le NC-17, tu sais que j'hésite vachement en fait. J'ai peur que plein de personne arrête de lire si j'en met … je ferais sûrement une petite fic à part avec un chapitre unique comme ça, je verrais bien…

****

Samantha : helloooo ! ! ! ! ! ah, bah j'suis heureuse alors que tu restes là jusqu'à la fin de ma fic ^__^, et je n'en suis pas malheureuse, au contraire ^__^

Pour Amos, j'avoue que j'étais particulièrement contente de le faire faire frapper ce sale rat. Pour la scène là, faut remercier Ange (alias Frédo), c'est elle qui m'a donner cette idée, lol ! et pour Peter, disons que je lui ai quand même mis une cavalière, mais que j'ai pas voulu m'attarder sur le sujet, il en vaut pas la peine. Tu veux tuer Andy ? Désolé, fait la queue, lol ! pour la gifle, Lily ne s'est pas gêner, et James, lui, il a préféré les poings. J'avoue que j'étais pressé d'écrire ce passage ^__^ Tu es contente pour Jennifer/Sirius et Remus/Orianne ? Tu dois être contente alors que James et Lily soient ensemble ! ! lol ! Ange ? pas diabolique ? " devil ", serait plutôt un meilleur surnom, lol ! on je déconne, elle est pas aussi diabolique que ça ! Pour les Serpentard, c'est en relisant ta rewiew que je remarque que je l'ai ai totalement oublié ! oups ! ! Pour le fait que les persos chante bien, disons que personne s'est trop posé la question, surtout que le micro doit corrigé les note fausse, lol ! Et rogue, je l'ai tout de même fait chanté, mais disons que c'est pas une réussite. Pour le NC-17, j'avoue que j'hésite vachement encore. Je vais faire un plan des chapitres à venir et je verrais bien si j'en met … La rupture et ben ça y'est ! t'es ti contente ? lol ! Enfin Andy est rayé du tableau ! ! enfin, je sais pas si il va refaire une petite apparition … On verra si je suis en manque d'inspiration, lol ! en tout cas, merci beaucoup ! byyyyyyyyyyyyyye ! ! !

****

Bayram : Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu trouves ça trop cool ! merci beaucoup en tout cas. Et pour le Nc-17, comme je l'ai dit à certain, je ne sais pas si j'en met … Moi aussi je joue au ying et le yang avec ça. 

****

Chloé : Coucou ! ! ! Tu vois pour tes prémonitions, tu as vu juste ! vois-tu comment cela pourrait se passer après ? (je te le demande car moi même, je ne le sais pas, lol ! ! !). Mais bon, je vais être gentille, je te laisse ton pouvoir, mais j'en prend un autre à la place, nah ! lol (moi aussi je délire, ne t'inquiète pas). Et alors, ton voyage en Allemagne ? c'était bien ? j'espère que ça l'était ! Et pour d'éventuelles blagues de maraudeurs, je suis tout ouïe, lol ! 

-Alors, parlons d'Andy : Je comprend qu'il te dégoûte, mais là, je crois que Lily à VRAIMENT compris et qu'il ne jouera pas de sitôt avec les sentiments de notre petite Lily. C'est vrai, elle était aveuglé car elle se " croyait " amoureuse, mais ça, elle le verra plus tard je pense, maintenant James est là ^__^, et franchement, je pense pas qu'Andy connaisse le mot " amour " . Et tu vois, je ne suis pas cruel, je ne l'ai pas fait parvenir à ses fins. Contente ? lol !

Et pour Orianne et Jennifer, oui, ça s'arrange plutôt bien ! Je n'ai pas trop développer la relation de ses deux couples, mais j'espère bien y arriver dans les autres chapitres. Et je comprend parfaitement que tu préfères James. Moi, perso, je préfère son fils qui n'et pas encore né … lol ! 

-Pour frédo : Oui, on peu dire en quelque sorte qu'elle est diabolique. Elle a fait ça car elle n'aime pas la routine avec les mecs et elle voulait voir jusqu'à où Amos irait pour elle, là, il commence à monter la barre on commençant son strip tease ! lol ! C'est clair, c'est vraiment LA future femme fatale ! ! lol ! 

-Pour James, c'est vrai qu'il a pas été bêni ! Lily n'a pas arrêté de se déchaîné sur lui alors qu'il essayait de l'aider ! mais maintenant, c'est fini …(ou pas ?) lol ! c'est clair qu'il en a James du courage (pour supporter Lily … lol !)

Pour la déclaration, il en a fait une petite en chanson, mais la fic n'est pas fini … Tu copies Dobby ! t'a pas honte ? ? ? Tu devrais le payé pour ça des droits d'auteur ! lol ! En tout cas, maintenant, ce n'est plus triste pour les deux là puisqu'il sont ensemble ! ! enfin ! mais j'avoue que maintenant, c'est plus dur maintenant qu'ils ne se détestent plus, lol ! Pour la phrase : "Mais d'un autre côté, cela l'a gênait qu'il lui dise ça. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle aurait aimé entendre ces mots de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais de qui … ? ", c'était bien de James qu'elle pensait, mais inconsiemment, lol ! et pour le bal, tu as bien vu, Lily est allée avec Andy mais a fini la soirée avec James, tout est bien qui fini bien ! lol ! et Lily, elle n'a pas chanté, enfin, si, mais seulement quelque phrase dans la chanson final. Mais tu imagines sincérement la longueur du chapitres si j'avais fait chanté tout le monde ? De plus, c'était assez difficile de trouvé des chansons et de changer les paroles. Paroles qui d'ailleurs sont très naze, je n'écrirais jamais de chansons, lol !

Ih ! et tu as lu mon autre fic " La vie n'est faites que de choix difficile " ? oh, j'suis contente ^__^, c'est vrai que c'est un peu drama .. normal, c'était le but ! lol ! 

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de tes espérances ,

Biss ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

****

Kamala : Hello ! pas grave si ça fait longtemps. D'ailleurs, j'ai vu que tu écrivais toi aussi une love/hate que je vais m'empresser de lire ! ! ! j'espère en tout cas que le bal t'a plut et que Andy a assez souffert selon toi (moi je trouve pas mais bon … lol) Et James, sa y'est, il a avoué ses sentiments en chanson, mais ça c'est fait très vitre, on verra au prochain chapitre ! allez, biss !

****

Cécilia : Merci ! je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! ^__^

****

Sailor digitale : lol ! allez go ! tous sur Andy !!!! mais t'en fais pas, maintenant c'est bon, il arrivera plus à ses fins. Et grace à qui ? a notre très cher James ! tu vois; il lui a pas fait bouffer ses tripes, mais il l'a quand même cogné, c'est déjà ça, lol ! Maintenant, Andy ne touchera pas un cheveux de Lily, mais James si …. ^__^vais-je mettre du NC-17 ? je l'ignore encore … lol !

****

Lyra : sa y'est ! voilà ENFIN un nouveau chapitre ! ma pauvre, sa y'est, t'es contente ? j'essayerai d'allé bien plus vite la prochaine fois (quoi que je suis un peu à court d'idées, va falloir pensé sérieusement à la scène totale .. lol !) en fait, je pense que j'en ferais une, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai de plus en plus envie, espérons pour toi que je le ferais, lol ! et euh … Louis, mon magnifique boyfriends ? lol ! rêve pas trop ! sérieusement, j'en connais pas beaucoup qui s'appelle comme ça (aucun en fait), les pauvres … et toi, artemis Fowl c'est le mec de tes rêve ? lol ! j'avais commencé à lire le bouquin, mais j'ai du le rendre au CDI et sa me prenait le chou cetet histoire d'elfes ou je sais pas quoi j'me rappelle pu … lol ! et pour James William Potter, je trouvais çamieux aussi, mais je sais plus si je l'ai déjà dit (oui oui, je suis vieille, je perds la mémoire) mais c'était dans la fic d'alohomora alors …. Enfin bon, c'est pas grave, c'est juste une mention comme ça hein ? lol ! Et oui, c'est vrai, tu as de siiii brilanteidées, tu veux pas m'en donner quelques unes ? lol ! pour le truc de viol que t'a prposé, sérieux, j'y ai trop pensé avat aussi mais j'avais déjà écrit le passage là, j'avais la flemme de le récrire. Mais le viol peu toujours être envisagé, Andy n'est pas mort .. t'en pense quoi ? lol ! n'empe^che, quand j'ai relu ta petite histoire, j'ai réalisé qu'il fallait absolument que je change quelque chose ! à un moment, j'avais mis qu'ils s'emballaient, mais t'a trop raison, faut pas qu'ils le fassent maintenant ! se sera dans le prochain chapitre sûrement … et ho ! t'a écrit une scène totale et tu me l'a fait pas partagé ?? bah vas-y ! envoie la moi !!! lol !! j'veux lire ça moé !!! en tout cas, merchi pour tes idées ! sa m'a servi pour quelques trucs ^__^; oh ! et pour ton histoire remus Sirius, je suis conne car kà, j'ai bouclé mon chapitre et je vais pas le mettre, mais ça me donne des idées pour la suite, t'es géniale bon sang ! et en fait, pour le prochain chapitre, je pense faire un action ou vérité, et comem je capote un peu sur les idées, si tu veux qu'il y ait quelque chose de particulier (j'opense quand même faire mebrassé Lily et James avec la langue, pas folle moi ! lol) mais si t'a de meilleures idées, je suis prêtes à les entendre !! lol ! bon, désolé d'écourtez la rewiew car c'est toi qui me rewiew le plus mais j'essaie d'allé vite pour pouvoir posté plus vite, lol ! en tout cas merci bye !!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Majandra : c'est vrai ? sa fait pas mal de temps que tu l'as lis ? j'suis contente alors ! lol ! en tout cas, merci beaucoup, et pour le NC-17, je réfléchi, mais c'est plutôt favorable .. lol ! allez, bises et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plut !! 

****

Line : Ok ! je continue ! ne t'inquiète pas pour ça !!! 

****

Pitinad : oh ! ma fantastique correctrice ! merchi beaucoup pour le travail que tu fais ! ^__^. Bref, parlons de la fic, lol ! ouais, heureusement, j'ai mis James avec une amie compréhensible puisque là, il a pu passé le reste de la soirée avec Lily. T'avais aussi oubliée Peter ? je me sens rassuré l, lol ! non c'est vrai, j'en parle pas beaucoup mais je pense que c'est compréhensible, lol ! et en fait, il s'est débrouillé tout seul car je viens de me rappelé qu'ils devaient l'aider .. mince, j'ai pas de tête franchement ! Et Lily, sa y'est ! elle l'a enfin lâcher son Poufsouffle ! sa va être plus difficile pour les prochains chapitre, aïe … ! je me demande bien si je vais faire réapparaitre andy pour faire du remue ménage entre Lily et James, qu'il le frappe, ou qu'il essaye de violer Lily, c'est vachement flou, sincérment, tès sincérement, t'en pense quoi ? je le rammène un coup ? et en tout cas, oui, je te rassure, tu as été vite !!! en plus, FF.Net ne marchait pas alors même si tu l'aurais envoyé plus tôt, sa n'aurait rien changé, lol ! allez, gros bisous !!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Starangel01 : non c'est bon, je ne l'ai reçu qu'une seule fois ton rewiew, lol ! En totu cas, merci, je susi contente que tu es aimé le chapitre précédent et j'espère que tu aimes bien celui là aussi. Oh ! quelqu'un qui me comprend pour l'historie de qsuand on arrive pas à écrire ce qu'on veut écrire ! lol ! c'est clair que moi, dès que j'ai une idée, je la note sinon je l'oublie et je regrette car quand je trouve autre chose à la place, je me dis que c'est surement pas aussi bien à ce que j'avais trouvé avant et que j'ai oublier, lol ! En totu cas, c'est clair qu'Andy est un sale type, mais il arrivera pas à e qu'il voulait, mais franchemetn, je me trouve trop tendre aveclui, je trovue qu'il aurait du avoir plus …. Je me demande même si je le fais réapparaitre dans un chapitre …. Lol ! et j'suis contente que tu aimes bien les autres couples, même si ils sont peu dévellopé, et c'est clair, Diggory et possessif, mais c'est pour ça que fred a joué à ce petit jeu, elel aime bien les mecs imprévisible et pas la routine (c'est une personne réelle, c'est même elle qui m'a demandé si je pouvais mettre cette scène quand je lui ai demandé si elle voulait quelque chse de spécial entre elle et Amos, lol !) Et ouais, ça déragais franchement pas qu'il se fasse tabassé, lol !! mais l'OSPPRAPA ????? llllllllloooooooolllllll!!!! Quand j'ai lue ça, je suis partie dans une crises de rire (je le suis toujours là d'ailleurs, lol !) non sérieux, donne pas d'affreuse idées aux éventuels fans de peter ! (ça existe ? BEURK ! j'espère pô .. mais il paraît que si en plus, sa donen un froid dans le dos … Lol ! ) Bye !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Cousin : Merci ! je suis contente que tu es aimé le chapitre précédent ^__^. Tu aimerais du NC-17 ? ouais, bah c'est pas encore sûr mais je pense en mettre … on verra bien. Toi aussi tu penais à l'idée du viol ? j'y ai pensé aussi un mometn mais bon … Lyra aussi d'ailleurs .. mais je pense mettre ça peu être dans un prochain chapitre, je sais pas si ça collerai, on verra bien aussi, lol ! pour ton poême, oui ! c'est vrai, faut que je le lise, j'ai oublié, désolé .. c'est parce qu'il est pas dans la catégorie française et qu'il est en anglais que j'ai tendance à oublié ;.. lol ! en tout cas, c'est sympa à toi d'aider sohpie à traduire DAYS GONE BY-ARE THEY REALLY GONE ! c'est une fic vraiment génial ! Et oui, je sais bien, j'ai obuliéPeter, mais là, il en a une ! mais bon, pas grave si je parle pas vraiment de lui … lol ! dans ce chapitre là, tu vas trovué pleins de défauts que j'ai même pas corriger, lol ! genre, les filels on même pas chanter, c'est naze ça mais c'est dur d'écrire des chansons sur des airs, surtout que mes chansons, elles sont vraiment très nul ! plus naze, tu meurs, lol ! maintenant, je vais te laissé, bye ! 

****

Amy : merci ! sa me fait plaisir que ça te plaise ! bon, je sais j'ai pris du temps à mettre la suite, mais elle a été mise ! lol ! 

****

Sophia-Maria : hello ma puce !!! c'est pas grave si tu n'as pas fait une longue rewiew tu sais, du moment que le chapitre précédent t'a plut, sa va alors ! lol ! j'espère que celui là aussi te plait en tout cas. Et tu vois, on parle un peu de toi, c'est très petit mais bon, on parle de toi, lol ! pour me faire pardonné, je pense que tu pourras quand même parlé dans le prochain, peu être Lily qui te demande si tu peux pas faire la même chose avec Andy ? lol ! dis moi si t'a une petite idée, mais dis moi aussi si tu veux être dans une maison particulière, lol ! oh ! surtout, fais un très gros bisous à ta conscience !!!! je t'en fais pleins aussi d'ailleurs, lol ! 

****

The-wise : merci beaucoup ! contente que ma fic te plaise ! j'espère que ty continueras à la lire, bye ! 

****

Bixxxou : Lol ! tu capotes ? pour Andy, s'est vrai qu'il est chiez, mais, comme tu le dis, il faut bien un méchant ! lol ! oh, et dis pas n'importe quoi, j'lai au lu tes texte, du moins crazy girls et j'adore !! à quand la suite de la traduction ?????? pour l'idée de Lyra pour que Sirius et James dansent, j'avoue que j'y ai pas pensé en écrivant. Mais dans le prochain chapitre, je pense, je dis bien je pense, il se peut que cela soit repporter mais il y aura surement un action ou vérité aveclesmaraduers et les filles et ils devraient se passé des trucs. Tu aimerais qu'il se passe quelque chose de spécial ou pas en fait ? j'y tiendrais peu être pas compte, mais peu être que si alors, si t'a une idée, je suis ouverte ! lol ! et pourquoi tu dis que tu vas mourrir dans deux semaines ? parce que … les deux semaines sont passés là, lol ! non sérieux … lol !!!!! mais bon, t'inquiète pas, je continue !!! 

****

Dumbledore : Contente que tu adores ^__^, et ne t'inquiète pas, je continue, sois en sûr. 

****

Alinoe : Oui oui, je continue ! lol ! en totu cas, c'est cool que tu trouves ça excellent ! moi contente ^__^

  



End file.
